LOVE YOURSELF DRABBLE COLLECTION - BTS FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Ini adalah cerita kumpulan drabble FF BTS based on my imagination tentang poster - poster comeback BTS di LOVE YOURSELF :) Enjoy it! :) Cast: Jungkook, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jin
1. I WANT TO RUN TO THAT PLACE! - NamKook

**Title: LOVE YOURSELF BTS FF COLLECTION**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jin**

 **Lenght: Drabble Collection**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Ini adalah cerita kumpulan drabble FF BTS based on my imagination tentang poster-poster comeback BTS di LOVE YOURSELF :)**

 **.**

 **STORY 1 : I WANT TO RUN TO THAT PLACE! - NamKook FF**

 _ **"The direction that my heart points towards, the day that I begin to want to run to that place. - Jeon Jungkook"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeon Jungkook, pria muda kelahiran Busan, 1 September 1997, adalah seorang pria muda yang memiliki senyuman sangat manis dan polos.

Terlahir dengan wajah yang sangat manis, terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya raya, dan bertubuh tinggi serta memiliki otak yang cerdas, tentu saja membuat banyak orang iri dengan kehidupannya.

Hanya saja... Tepat di ulang tahunnya yang ke 18 tahun, dua tahun yang lalu, Jungkook dan kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan Jungkook harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

Bukan hanya kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, Jungkook juga mengalami masalah dengan kedua kakinya yang paling berharga baginya itu.

Jungkook mengalami kondisi yang aneh, dimana kedua kakinya terlihat utuh dan baik-baik saja dari luar, namun beberapa otot di dalamnya mengalami kerusakan yang mengakibatkan dirinya tidak bisa lagi berjalan.

Sudah dua tahun ini, Jungkook harus selalu duduk di atas kursi roda jika ia ingin berjalan-jalan, karena kedua kakinya tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk berjalan lagi.

Untung saja, harta peninggalan kedua orang tuanya terhitung cukup banyak sehingga Jungkook bisa menjalani perawatan intensif selama dua tahun itu.

Namun, kepercayaan dirinya hancur berkeping - keping ketika dua tahun yang lalu itu ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, dan juga kedua kakinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2015**

Jungkook menjadi anak yang sangat sangat pendiam, padahal dulu ia adalah seorang anak yang sangat periang. Senyuman selalu terbentuk di wajah manisnya setiap hari, membuatnya disukai banyak orang. Namun, sejak kecelakaan itu, ia menjadi sangat pendiam dan tertutup, dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi dijauhi oleh teman - temannya.

Jungkook pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan studinya ke perguruan tinggi.

"Untuk apa aku kuliah jika aku harus merepotkan banyak orang nanti di kampusku? Aku... Bisa bekerja melanjutkan usaha appa tanpa harus melanjutkan studiku ke perguruan tinggi kan, ssaem?" sahut Jungkook saat itu kepada Kim Namjoon, dokter yang merawat Jungkook sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Terserah kalau itu maumu, Jungkook-sshi... Tapi, kau yakin kau tidak mau lanjut kuliah?" tanya Namjoon pada sore hari itu, dua bulan setelah kejadian kecelakaan itu menimpa Jungkook.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya dengan yakin.

Namjoon menatap Jungkook.

"Aku... Bahkan sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk melanjutkan kehidupanku, ssaem..." sahut Jungkook tiba-tiba. Kedua matanya mulai basah digenangi oleh air mata.

"Jungkook-sshi..." Namjoon menatap iba ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Namjoon bisa melihat air mata menetes dengan deras ke atas kasur itu, air mata yang menetes dari kedua bola mata indah milik Jungkook.

"Aku... Lebih baik mati saja, ssaem... Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini.. Aku bahkan sudah tidak punya apa-apa..." sahut Jungkook dalam isak tangisnya. "Harta peninggalan kedua orang tua ku pasti juga akan habis suatu saat nanti karena kugunakan untuk membiayai perawatanku di rumah sakit ini..."

Namjoon memegang bahu Jungkook dengan lembut. "Jungkook-sshi..."

"Aku sudah kehilangan segalanya, ssaem..." sahut Jungkook lagi dalam isak tangisnya. "Bahkan teman - temanku pun kini menjauhiku..."

Namjoon hanya bisa memeluk Jungkook untuk menenangkan perasaan Jungkook yang tengah hancur berantakan saat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016**

Jungkook berkali-kali mencoba bunuh diri di rumah sakit, dan untungnya berkali-kali juga Namjoon selalu berhasil mencegah Jungkook dari usaha bunuh dirinya.

"Jungkook-sshi! Apa kau sudah gila? Kau pikir dengan bunuh diri begini kau bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu? Apa kau lupa kalau bunuh diri adalah sebuah dosa besar? Kau bisa ke neraka karenanya, dan tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tua mu yang kau bilang sudah berada di surga saat ini!"

Namjoon terpaksa membentak Jungkook malam itu, setelah berkali-kali Namjoon menghentikan usaha bunuh diri Jungkook dengan kata-kata lembut untuk menguatkan Jungkook.

Namjoon berpikir, sudah saatnya ia bersikap tegas kepada Jungkook, agar Jungkook sadar akan semua kesalahannya selama ini.

Jungkook terdiam saat itu juga, ketika Namjoon membentaknya.

Selama setahun ini, Namjoon selalu memperlakukannya dengan sangat sangat lembut. Dan ini pertama kalinya Namjoon membentaknya.

Namun, entah mengapa, justru bentakan Namjoon kali itu terasa lebih mengena di hati Jungkook ketimbang semua ucapan lembut Namjoon kepadanya selama ini.

Jungkook tersadar akan ucapan Namjoon, bahwa jika ia bunuh diri, sudah pasti ia akan langsung dibawa ke neraka, dan sudah diyakini olehnya ia tidak akan bisa menemui kedua orang tuanya yang ia percayai sudah berada di surga.

Tangis Jungkook langsung pecah saat itu juga.

Jungkook menangis sambil meraung tidak karuan. Seluruh rasa benci dan kecewanya selama setahun itu terungkap dengan sangat jelas dari tangisannya malam itu.

Namjoon terus memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook, berusaha untuk menenangkan Jungkook dari tangisnya. Namun, tangis Jungkook justru semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia merasakan kehangatan tubuh Namjoon ketika memeluknya.

Kehangatan seperti kehangatan yang diberikan kedua orang tuanya setiap mereka memeluk Jungkook semasa hidup mereka.

Kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang begitu besar, yang sangat dirindukan Jungkook selama setahun belakangan ini.

Dan malam itu adalah malam dimana titik balik kehidupan Jungkook terjadi.

Sejak malam itu, Jungkook tidak lagi terus bersedih seperti biasanya.

Jungkook tidak lagi terus menangis dan meratapi nasib sial yang menimpa dirinya.

Jungkook tidak lagi pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri.

Karena sejak malam itu, Jungkook kembali menemukan alasan mengapa ia harus terus melanjutkan hidupnya.

Jungkook kembali menemukan tujuan hidupnya yang baru, karena tujuan hidupnya yang lama yaitu untuk menjadi atlet nasional sudah dipastikan tidak akan bisa lagi diraihnya.

Dan tujuan hidupnya yang baru adalah... Untuk bisa melihat senyuman dan wajah tampan Namjoon di setiap hari-harinya.

Semua perhatian yang Namjoon berikan secara total untuknya, membuat hati Jungkook bergetar.

Dan semua baru disadarinya malam itu, ketika Namjoon membentaknya dengan maksud demi kebaikannya, ketika Namjoon memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi, Jungkook-sshi... Bagaimana kondisimu hari ini?" tanya Namjoon pagi itu sambil membuka tirai jendela di kamar tempat Jungkook dirawat.

"Ssaem~ Pagi~ Hehehe~" sahut Jungkook pagi itu sambil tersenyum sangat lebar. "Hari ini kondisiku semakin membaik rasanya~ Aku tidur sangat lelap semalam karena kau menyanyikan lagu untukku~"

Tak terasa sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak Namjoon membentak Jungkook malam itu, dan sejak saat itu Jungkook perlahan - lahan menjadi kembali jadi sering tersenyum.

Dan jujur saja, senyuman manis di wajah Jungkook itu juga membuat Namjoon menjadi semakin bersemangat untuk merawat dan menjaga Jungkook.

"Baguslah kalau begitu... Ayo, waktunya aku mendorong kursi rodamu untuk berkeliling menghirup udara segar di taman rumah sakit.." sahut Namjoon sambil membopong tubuh Jungkook dari atas kasur dan mendudukkan Jungkook dengan hati-hati ke atas kursi roda.

Detak jantung Jungkook lagi-lagi berdetak tidak karuan ketika Namjoon membopong tubuhnya.

"Kajja..." sahut Namjoon dengan ceria sambil mendorong kursi roda itu menuju ke taman rumah sakit.

Mereka berkeliling sambil berbincang-bincang akan banyak hal.

"Udaranya sangat sejuk pagi ini, ssaem~ Aku sangat bahagia rasanya, hehehe.." sahut Jungkook sambil menampilkan sederetan gigi kelinci manisnya itu.

Namjoon mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook. "Aku senang melihatmu bahagia, Jungkook-sshi.."

"Jinjja, ssaem?" tanya Jungkook.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Jujur saja, aku jadi semakin bersemangat bekerja setiap harinya, karena aku tak sabar ingin melihat senyuman manis di wajahmu itu..."

"Ssaem..." Jungkook menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Namjoon yang tengah mendorong kursi rodanya.

Tatapan mereka beradu.

Tepat saat itu juga, angin berhembus perlahan, membuat rambut Jungkook dan Namjoon bergoyang-goyang pelan karena hembusan angin itu.

"Ssaem..." Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pagi itu. "Aku rasa... Aku... Sudah jatuh hati padamu..."

"Uh?" Namjoon terkejut dengan pengakuan Jungkook yang sangat tiba - tiba itu.

"Sejak malam itu, aku rasa aku jatuh hati padamu, ssaem..." sahut Jungkook lagi. "Karena itulah, aku kembali bersemangat melanjutkan hidupku.. Aku bisa kembali tersenyum.. Semua karenamu, ssaem.."

Tiba - tiba sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Namjoon, menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya.

"Kurasa... Cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap lembut ke arah Jungkook.

Kali ini giliran Jungkook yang tercengang. "Apa maksudmu, ssaem?"

"Aku... Sudah terlebih dulu jatuh cinta padamu, imma... Jauh sebelum kau jatuh hati padaku... Sejak pertama kali melihat tubuhmu bersimbah darah di atas kasur di ruang UGD malam itu, aku sudah memberikan hatiku untukmu..." sahut Namjoon.

"Jin.. Jinjja, ssaem?" Jungkook tak menyangka, ternyata selama ini semua perhatian Namjoon terhadapnya bukan hanya sebatas rasa iba, namun karena Namjoon sudah mencintainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

Namjoon menganggukan pelan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ssaem..." Kedua bola mata Jungkook kembali digenangi air mata. Terharu karena ternyata selama ini ketika ia merasa semua miliknya sudah direbut, justru ada Namjoon yang diam-diam begitu menyayanginya.

Namjoon melepaskan genggamannya di krsu roda Jungkook.

Namjoon berjalan ke hadapan Jungkook, lalu membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya.

Namjoon menghapus air mata Jungkook dengan kedua ibu jarinya, lalu Namjoon memegang kedua pipi Jungkook.

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu.

"Saranghae, Jeon Jungkook..." bisik Namjoon sambil menatap bibir Jungkook.

Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook, lalu bibir tebalnya itu mengecup lembut bibir Jungkook.

Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya. Detak jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat.

" _Aku bersyukur... Aku masih diijinkan untuk hidup di dunia ini..._ " gumam batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2017**

"Jungkook ah! Aku punya kabar baik untukmu!" sahut Namjoon, yang kini mengecat rambutnya menjadi blonde, dengan penuh antusias sore itu ketika ia masuk ke kamar rawat Jungkook.

"Uh? Ada apa, hyeong?" tanya kekasih Namjoon yang sangat manis itu.

"Sudah ditemukan penemuan baru mengenai terapi yang bisa membuat kedua kakimu berjalan lagi!" sahut Namjoon.

Kedua bola mata Jungkook melebar dengan sempurna. "Jinjja, hyeong?"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Jinjja, Jungkook ah!"

"Whoaaaaaaaaa~" Jungkook langsung berteriak kecil. Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa akhirnya ada terapi yang bisa menyembuhkan kelumpuhannya itu!

Namjoon duduk di tepi kasur Jungkook.

"Mungkin prosesnya akan sangat lelah dan menyakitkan, tapi aku yakin kau akan bisa melewatinya dengan baik!" sahut Namjoon sambil mengusap pelan rambut Jungkook.

"Prosesnya akan sakit?" tanya Jungkook.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya sambil terus mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook. "Kudengar begitu.."

Ekspresi Jungkook sedikit muram. "Pasti akan sangat sakit..."

Namjoon menatap Jungkook sejenak, lalu berkata, "Jungkook ah... Kau harus bisa menjalani terapi ini dengan baik, araseo? Aku janji, setelah kau sembuh nanti, dan kau sudah bisa berjalan bahkan berlari, aku akan mengajakmu ke Pulau Jeju.. Bukankah kau bilang, kau rindu berlarian di tepi pantai seperti yang selalu kau lakukan dengan kedua orang tuamu?"

Ekspresi muram di wajah Jungkook hilang seketika itu juga.

Jungkook menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan penuh antusias.

"Jinjja, hyeong? Yaksok?" sahut Jungkook.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Yaksok.." sahutnya sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Jungkook.

Jari kelingking mereka pun akhirnya bertautan.

"Aku pasti akan kuat melaluinya, hyeong! Aku janji!" sahut Jungkook. "Aaaaaaaaa~ Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin berlarian di pantai denganmu, hyeong..."

CUP!

Namjoon mengecup pelan bibir Jungkook. "Aku juga tidak sabar ingin melamarmu di tepi pantai nanti, Jungkook ah.."

Kedua bola mata Jungkook kembali membulat dengan sempurna. "Melamarku?"

Namjoon, lagi-lagi dengan senyuman yang menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya itu, menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?"

"Tentu saja aku mau!" sahut Jungkook dengan antusias.

Namjoon tertawa melihat betapa manis ekspresi wajah Jungkook saat itu.

Namjoon mengusap pelan kepala Jungkook. "Krena itu, cepatlah sembuh... Dan mari kita menikah..."

Jungkook menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Araseo, hyeong.. Gumawo, jinjja..."

"Saranghae, Jeon Jungkook.." bisik Namjoon.

"Nado saranghae, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, Jungkook terduduk di atas kursi rodanya seorang diri sambil memegang seikat bunga smeraldo yang indah.

Namjoon sengaja datang ke kamar Jungkook sangat pagi hari itu, memberikan Jungkook seikat bunga smeraldo yang indah itu, lalu mengajak Jungkook berjalan - jalan di taman rumah sakit.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membelikan susu hangat untukmu..." sahut Namjoon.

Jungkook akhirnya menunggu sendirian di kursi roda itu, menunggu Namjoon kembali dan membawakan segelas susu coklat hangat untuknya.

Sambil menggenggam seikat bunga smeraldo itu, Jungkook menatap langit yang terlihat sangat cerah pagi itu.

Jungkook tersenyum, sangat manis.

"The direction that my heart points towards, the day that I begin to want to run to that place." gumam Jungkook. "Aku tak sabar ingin berlari kesana.. Pulau Jeju.. Bersama Namjoon hyeong..."

Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya, kedua tangannya masih menggenggam erat seikat bunga smeraldo itu, dan kepalanya masih mengadah ke langit.

Jungkook menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

Dan tiba-tiba.

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan membuat Jungkook membuka kedua matanya.

"Ini susunya..." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum, menyodorkan segelas susu coklat hangat ke arah Jungkook.

"Hyeooooong~ Mengapa kau menciumku tiba-tiba?" sahut Jungkook. "Aku kan jadi sangat terkejut!"

"Siapa suruh wajahmu sangat manis sampai aku jadi selalu ingin mengecup bibir manismu itu? Hehehe..." sahut Namjoon.

"Aigoo... Kau mesum, hyeong!" sahut Jungkook, berpura-pura marah.

Namjoon tahu betul kekasihnya itu tidak sedang marah sungguhan kepadanya. Namjoon kembali mengecup sekilas bibir Jungkook.

"Walaupun mesum, tapi kau suka kan? Hehehe..." goda Namjoon.

Langsung saja, kedua pipi Jungkook memerah. "Hyeooooooooooong~~~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook terus merintih kesakitan setiap kali ia menjalani terapi untuk mengobati kelumpuhannya itu.

Rasanya, ia ingin menyerah saja saking tidak tahannya dengan semua rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya.

Namun, semua janji dan ucapan Namjoon selalu menjadi penyemangat baginya agar bertahan dan sembuh.

Dan kata-kata itu terus saja menggema dalam batinnya.

"The direction that my heart points towards, the day that I begin to want to run to that place."

Namjoon juga tidak pernah lelah, selalu berada di sisi Jungkook untuk menyemangati kekasihnya itu setiap Jungkook terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Ingat janji kita, Jungkook ah... Mari kita berlarian sepuasnya di tepi pantai..." bisik Namjoon setiap Jungkook terlihat hampir menyerah dalam menjalani pengobatan itu.

Malam itu, Jungkook bahkan sampai muntah-muntah karena tidak tahan dengan semua rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya.

"Hyeooooong..." sahutnya dalam isak tangisnya.

Namjoon dengan telaten membersihkan muntahan itu, dan mengusap wajah Jungkook dengan handuk kecil untuk membersihkan sisa muntahan di sekitar mulut Jungkook.

"Jungkook ah... Aku yakin kau pasti bisa sembuh... Aku yakin itu..." sahut Namjoon sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali menangis dalam pelukan Namjoon malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

1 September 2017.

Sesosok pria manis tengah berlarian di tepi pantai HyeopJae.

"Aku seperti seekor seagull yang bisa sepuasnya berlarian di tepi pantai~" sahut pria itu dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Pria manis bernama Jeon Jungkook itu terhenti sejenak dari aktivitas berlariannya, lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Gumawo, hyeong.. Kalau bukan karena kau, aku tidak mungkin bisa berlarian lagi seperti ini.." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Jungkook. "Gumawo, Jungkook ah.. Karena sudah berhasil menjalani semua proses terapimu dengan sangat baik, dan membuatku bisa menepati janjiku padamu..."

Tangan Namjoon menggenggam tangan Jungkook, lalu mereka berjalan berdampingan di tepi pantai itu dengan senyuman di wajah mereka.

"Menikahlah denganku, Jeon Jungkook.." sahut Namjoon.

"Jadi, beginikah caramu melamarku?" sahut Jungkook sambil menoleh ke samping, menatap wajah Namjoon. "Dasar kau dokter yang sama sekali tidak romantis!"

Namjoon tersenyum. "Kau kan tahu aku memang seperti ini adanya.. Aku tidak bisa melamarmu dengan romantis seperti pasangan lainnya... Tapi, aku berani jamin, aku bisa membahagiakanmu sepanjang usiaku..."

"Araseo, hyeong... Lets get married... Uri kyoronhajja!" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum sangat lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, mereka pun melakukan pemotretan untuk konsep prawedding mereka.

Dan kebahagian yang mereka rasakan saat itu dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas pada setiap foto yang tertangkap oleh kamera sang fotografer.

"Uri haengbokhajja, yeongwonhi~" bisik Jungkook, diiringi anggukan kepala Namjoon.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: Bocoran untuk next drabble LOVE YOURSELF saya adalah... "ALONE - YoonKook FF".. Hayo siapa yang penasaran? Kaga ada? Yaudah kaga apa-apa, tetep insya allah bakal saya post kalo udah nemu waktu buat ngetiknya ya :) ide udah ada, tinggal nyari waktu negtik nih yg sulit :(**

 **Btw, KENAPA BIGHIT SELALU BISA BIKIN ARMY PENASARAN? KONSEP KAMBEK BANGTAN SELALU SUPER KEREN DAN BIKIN SAYA AMAZED BANGET LIATNYA :)**

 **Dan tentu saja, bikin saya jadi pingin bikin FF mulu tiap liat teaser-teaser Bangtan tuh wkwkw XD**

 **Thx a lot for reading this FF, see u in next story :) wish u all enjoy reading this ff /deep bows/**

 **NB : Untuk versi yang ada visualisasi gambarnya, bisa cek di akun wattpad saya ya :) kim-tae-v :) gumawo :)**


	2. ALONE (PT1) - YoonKook

**Title: LOVE YOURSELF BTS DRABBLE FF COLLECTION**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jin**

 **Lenght: Drabble Collection**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Ini adalah cerita kumpulan drabble FF BTS based on my imagination tentang poster-poster comeback BTS di LOVE YOURSELF :)**

 **.**

 **STORY 2 : ALONE (PT.1) - YoonKook FF  
**  
 _ **"Don't come near, you'll become unhappy. - Min Yoongi"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapapun juga di dunia ini... Tidak ada yang ingin terlahir sebagai seorang monster tentunya.

Begitu juga dengan seorang pria bertubuh mungil yang memiliki warna kulit putih pucat bernama Min Yoongi.

Terlahir dengan ekspresi dingin di wajahnya, Min Yoongi nyaris tidak memiliki teman di sekolahnya.

Hobi Yoongi adalah merubah - rubah warna rambutnya sesuai moodnya dengan cat rambut non permanent, karena ia sering bosan dengan warna rambutnya.

Padahal, walaupun karakter Yoongi sangatlah pendiam, dan ekspresi wajahnya memang terlihat sangat dingin, namun ia adalah seorang pria yang cukup baik.

Namun, memang, di dalam tubuhnya berdiam sesosok monster yang sangat mengerikan.

Terlahir dengan dua kepribadian, Yoongi menjadi semakin dikucilkan oleh orang - orang di lingkungannya.

Yoongi sebenarnya bisa saja mengontrol sosok monster dalam tubuhnya itu, namun jika emosinya sedang meluap, sosok monster bernama Suga dalam tubuhnya itu bisa seketika itu juga menguasai dirinya, dan menimbulkan kekacauan yang mengerikan.

Sudah ada banyak korban yang berjatuhan akibat kekejian Suga. Baik yang meninggal, maupun yang harus dirawat di dalam rumah sakit.

Pihak kepolisian bahkan tidak ada yang berani menangkap Yoongi, karena takut Suga tiba-tiba menguasai dirinya.

Pernah suatu kali, ketika Suga membunuh seseorang secara keji, pihak kepolisian mendapat laporan dan berusaha menahan Yoongi.

Namun, naas nasib para polisi yang berniat menangkap Yoongi, karena kedua polisi itu harus dikuburkan dalam kondisi sangat mengenaskan.

Suga muncul ketika Yoongi ditangkap oleh kedua polisi itu, dan tentu saja nasib kedua polisi itu tak terselamatkan karena Suga sudah menguasai tubuh Yoongi dengan sempurna.

Two sided of Min Yoongi memang merupakan fenomena yang kini paling ditakuti di Bighit Estate, karena itu warga sekitar dan pihak kepolisian memilih untuk menjauh dan mengucilkan Yoongi ketimbang harus menangkapnya dan membuat nyawa mereka melayang begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri..." gumam Yoongi dalam kamarnya. "Gwenchana, Min Yoongi..."

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya.

Hari masih sore, namun tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya, karena memang tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa diajaknya bicara ataupun beraktivitas.

Yoongi berusaha untuk tertidur, namun ia belum mengantuk.

"Yaishhhh! Lebih baik aku mencari udara segar.." gumamnya sambil mengambil jaket kulit hitamnya yang tergantung di balik pintu kamarnya.

Yoongi menyisir secara kilat rambutnya yang saat itu tengah diwarnai dengan warna hijau terang.

Yoongi menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang terdapat di pintu lemarinya.

Sesosok pria berkulit pucat dan memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam terpantul di cermin itu.

"Cih... Tidak heran mereka begitu takut padaku... Aku saja benci melihat wajahku sendiri!" gerutu Yoongi sambil berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Yoongi berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang terdapat di Bighit Estate itu.

Ia sudah empat tahun tinggal seorang diri, karena ibunya bunuh diri lima tahun yang lalu, tidak tahan dengan bullyan orang - orang di sekitarnya karena memiliki anak yang mengerikan seperti Yoongi.

Sementara ayahnya kabur meninggalkan Yoongi begitu saja tidak lama setelah ibunya bunuh diri. Tanpa sedikitpun mengucapkan kata pamit kepada Yoongi.

Dan kakak kandung Yoongi, satu - satunya saudara kandung yang dimilikinya, yang begitu menyayangi Yoongi tanpa pernah takut kepada sosok Suga yang berdiam dalam tubuh Yoongi, meninggal empat tahun yang lalu akibat dipukuli habis - habisan oleh keluarga dari korban yang dibunuh oleh Suga.

Setibanya di taman itu, Yoongi membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan.

Baik anak - anak maupun orang dewasa yang ada disekitarnya segera pergi menjauh dari taman itu karena takut dengan sosok Yoongi disana.

"Mengapa ia harus kesini? Membuatku tidak bisa lanjut melukis di taman ini, cih! Dasar monster sialan.." gumam seseorang yang sedang melukis di taman itu.

"Monster itu datang! Monster itu datang! Ayo pergi sebelum nyawamu melayang di tangannya!" bisik seorang yang lain kepada teman - temannya.

Beberapa ibu - ibu yang sedang mengajak main anak - anak mereka sore itu juga segera menggendong anak mereka dan pergi dari taman itu.

"Mengapa ia harus kesini sore - sore begini? Membuat resah warga saja!" gerutu seorang ibu sambil berjalan menggendong anaknya.

Dan Yoongi... Bisa mendengar semua ucapan - ucapan itu walau ucapannya sangat pelan... Karena Yoongi memiliki pendengaran yang lebih tajam dibandingkan para manusia lainnya di alam ini.

Yoongi hanya terdiam, ia sudah terbiasa mendengar semua cacian dan makian orang lain untuknya.

Yoongi terus memejamkan kedua matanya sambil berbaring di atas rerumputan itu. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Menikmati kicauan burung yang berada disekitarnya.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi mengambil posisi duduk sambil meregangkan otot tubuhnya, kedua tangannya diangkat ke atas agar otot-otot tubuhnya merenggang.

Dan tiba - tiba saja, tak jauh dihadapannya, Yoongi melihat sesosok pria berwajah manis, tengah duduk di atas sebuah kursi lipat sambil menatap ke arahnya.

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap tajam ke arah pria berwajah manis itu.

Pria itu mengenakan sweater berwarna abu-abu dengan gambar burung berwarna hijau di tengahnya, rambutnya berwarna coklat muda bergelombang, sepertinya sengaja dibuat bergelombang dengan obat untuk menggelombangkan rambut.

Dengan tatapan Yoongi yang tajam seperti itu, pria yang duduk tak jauh dihadapannya itu bukannya berlari ketakutan, ia justru mengikuti gerakan Yoongi barusan.

Pria muda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dan tangan kirinya diarahkan ke depan, berusaha meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya juga seperti yang Yoongi lakukan barusan.

Yoongi melihat ke sekelilingnya, tidak ada siapapun disana, hanya ada dirinya dan pria itu.

"Ia... Tidak takutkah terhadapku?" gumam Yoongi sambil kembali menatap pria muda itu.

Bukannya pergi, justru pria itu tiba-tiba bangun dari kursi lipatnya dan berjalan menghampiri Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya. "Ada apa dengan pria ini?" gumamnya.

Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Yoongi sambil membawa sebuah lampu tua di tangannya. Lampu yang harus menggunakan minyak tanah untuk menyalakan sumbunya.

"Annyeong..." sapa pria itu ketika berdiri dihadapan Yoongi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi, dengan nada dingin, seperti biasanya ia berbicara.

"Uhmmmm... Apa kau tahu, di sekitar sini, dimanakah yang menjual minyak tanah? Aku tidak membawa persediaan minyak tanah cukup banyak, aku takut lampuku ini akan kehabisan bahan bakar dan mati malam nanti..." sahutnya dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya.

Yoongi kembali mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap pria muda dihadapannya itu. " _Apa yang dikatakannya barusan? Minyak tanah? Takut kehabisan bahan bakar malam ini?_ " gumam batinnya.

"Uhmmmm... Joesonghaeyo..." sahut pria itu lagi sambil menatap Yoongi. "Apa kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Minyak tanah... Untuk apa?" tanya Yoongi, tentu saja masih dengan nada dingin dan ekspresi dingin di wajahnya.

"Aku berencana akan berkemah di taman ini malam ini... Aku butuh minyak tanah untuk peneranganku agar aku tidak kegelapan malam nanti.." sahut pria itu, masih dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya.

"Mwo? Berkemah?" tanya Yoongi dengan ekspresi kaget di wajahnya.

Pria itu menganggukan kepalanya berkali-kali, persis seperti boneka kecil yang biasanya berada di dashboard mobil dan bergerak-gerak setiap ada guncangan di mobil.

Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya, setelah sekian lama, ada orang yang bisa diajak berkomunikasi oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas pahanya, lalu kepalanya diletakkan di atas telapak tangan kanannya itu. Kedua matanya terpejam.

"Kau bertanya saja kepada orang lain.. Aku malas meladeni orang aneh sepertimu.." sahut Yoongi dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Uh? Aneh? Aku? Aneh? Apanya yang aneh?" sahut pria itu dengan kebingungan.

Yoongi membuka kedua matanya dan kembali menatap pria dihadapannya itu.

Tatapan mereka beradu.

"Kau mau berkemah malam ini? Di taman ini? Kalau bukan aneh, lalu apa namanya?" tanya Yoongi.

Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya. "Apakah berkemah di taman adalah hal yang aneh?"

"Tentu saja, imma!" gerutu Yoongi.

Pria itu terdiam sambil menatap Yoongi sejenak.

"Namaku Jeon Jungkook... Aku berasal dari Busan dan baru saja pindah kesini, dipaksa untuk tinggal dengan pamanku yang sangat galak... Anak pamanku tidak suka aku tidur sekamar dengannya, jadi aku bermaksud untuk bermalam di taman ini malam ini..." sahut pria muda bernama Jungkook itu.

Yoongi kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Anak pamanku itu mulai besok akan berangkat untuk melanjutkan studinya di Los Angeles, jadi mulai besok malam aku sudah bisa tidur di kamarnya.. Tapi malam ini, aku tidak akan tidur sekamar dengannya.." sahut Jungkook, padahal Yoongi tidak bertanya apapun.

Yoongi terus saja menatap Jungkook sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Taehyung hyeong adalah pria yang sangat galak... Aku bisa - bisa mati dimutilasi olehnya malam ini jika aku tidak tahu diri dan tertidur di kamarnya..." sahut Jungkook lagi sambil memajukan bibirnya, menandakan bahwa ia sedikit kesal dengan sepupunya yang bernama Kim Taehyung itu.

Jungkook membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi sepupunya yang bernama Kim Taehyung itu setiap kali tengah menatapnya dengan sangat tajam.

Seketika itu juga bulu kuduk Jungkook bergidik.

"Aigoo.. Lebih baik aku tidur di taman ini daripada harus sekamar dengannya!" sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Entah mengapa, Yoongi tiba - tiba sedikit merasa iba dengan Jungkook. Bagaimanapun juga, Yoongi yang paling tahu betul betapa tidak enaknya dikucilkan ataupun dimusuhi.

Yoongi bangun dari duduknya, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jungkook.

"Ikut aku, aku punya beberapa drum minyak tanah di halaman rumahku.. Itupun juga kalau kau tidak takut masuk ke halaman rumahku." sahut Yoongi.

Jungkook tentu saja langsung berjalan mengikuti Yoongi.

"Kau akan memberikanku minyak tanah? Gumawo..." sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum senang. "Tapi, mengapa kau bilang asal aku tidak takut? Memangnya rumahmu kenapa? Berhantu atau bagaimana?"

"Kau cerewet sekali.." gerutu Yoongi.

"Mian..." sahut Jungkook.

Jungkook terus berjalan sambil menatap punggung Yoongi dihadapannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Min Yoongi." sahut Yoongi dengan nada sangat dingin. Singkat, jelas, padat.

"Kau kelahiran tahun berapa? Aku 1997..." sahut Jungkook.

"1993." sahut Yoongi, masih dengan nada dinginnya.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu hyeong? Kau lebih tua empat tahun dariku..." sahut Jungkook.

DEG!

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam jantung Yoongi rasanya.

Kata hyeong yang barusan terucap dari mulut Jungkook mengingatkan Yoongi akan hyeongnya yang sudah meninggal tahun lalu karena terbunuh akibat ulah Suga.

Langkah Yoongi terhenti seketika. Ia berdiri dalam diam. Mematung.

"Uh? Waeyo?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Yoongi, kali ini mereka berdiri bersebelahan.

Yoongi menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook.

"Kau... Belum mendengar cerita mengenaiku rupanya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Uh? Cerita apa? Jungkook kebingungan.

"Dweso!" ucap Yoongi. Ia tidak tahan melihat betapa polosnya ekspresi di wajah Jungkook itu.

Yoongi kembali lanjut berjalan, dan tentu saja Jungkook mengikutinya hingga mereka sampai di depan rumah Yoongi.

"Whoaaaa~ Rumahmu sangat besar, hyeong! Pekaranganmu juga luas!" sahut Jungkook dengan polosnya. "Kurasa, lebih baik aku berkemah di pekarangan rumahmu daripada di taman itu!"

Yoongi menatap Jungkook dengan death glare ciri khasnya. "Kau sudah gila? Berkemah? Di pekaranganku?"

"Mian... Aku hanya bercanda, hyeong~ Hehehe~" sahut Jungkook sambil tertawa kecil, mengabaikan tatapan tajam di mata Yoongi yang tertuju ke arahnya.

"Cih... Bocah gila.." gumam Yoongi.

"Itu, disana ada beberapa drum minyak tanah, silakan kau ambil sebanyak yang kau butuhkan." sahut Yoongi.

"Araseo.. Gumawo, hyeong~ Hehehe~" sahut Jungkook sambil memamerkan sederetan gigi kelincinya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggilku hyeong?" sahut Yoongi dengan nada dingin.

"Kau tadi tidak melarangku, itu artinya kau menginjinkanku!" sahut Jungkook dengan polosnya.

"Yaishhhh..." gerutu Yoongi.

Jungkook tengah disibukan dengan aktivitasnya mengambil minyak tanah daris alah satu drum itu.

Yoongi menaiki sebuah drum lainnya, lalu berjongkok di atas drum itu.

Tangan kanannya diletakkan di atas lutut kaki kanannya, lalu kepalanya kembali diletakkannya di telapak tangan kanannya itu.

Ia menatap Jungkook yang sedang fokus mengambil minyak tanah yang dibutuhkannya.

" _Setelah ia tahu aku siapa, aku berani jamin ia tidak akan pernah lagi berani mendekatiku..._ " gumam batin Yoongi.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah Jungkook selesai mengambil minyak tanah yang dibutuhkannya, Jungkook berpamitan.

"Gumawo, Yoongi hyeong~ Semoga minyak tanah ini cukup untuk peneranganku semalaman nanti~" sahut Jungkook.

Yoongi hanya menatap Jungkook dalam diam.

Jungkook berlari menjauh dari pekarangan rumah Yoongi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Yoongi. "Gumawo, hyeong~ Annyeong~" teriaknya.

"Cih!" gumam Yoongi.

Yoongi pun menutup pintu pagarnya, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan Yoongi dan Jungkook di taman sore itu.

Sejujurnya, sempat beberapa kali Yoongi menatap ke pekarangan rumahnya selama sebulan itu, sedikit berharap sosok Jungkook akan datang lagi kesana, mengunjunginya, karena entah mengapa, sedikit banyak Yoongi merasa sedikit tertarik dengan sosok Jungkook yang begitu polos dan tidak takut dengannya.

Namun, Yoongi yakin kini Jungkook sudah mengetahui mengenai identitas dirinya, entah dari pamannya itu atau dari tetangga disekitarnya, makanya Jungkook tidak pernah lagi berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Aku ini sedang berharap apa, Min Yoongi?" gumamnya sambil berbaring di sofa ruang utama siang itu sambil membolak balik majalah yang ada di tangannya.

"Aaaaarrrghhhh! Aku bosan!" gerutu Yoongi sambil membanting majalah itu ke lantai.

Yoongi kali itu tengah mengecat rambutnya berwarna abu-abu. Ia segera ke kamarnya, mengenakan kemeja hitam bercorak putih dan kuning miliknya, lalu mengambil earphone dari atas meja belajarnya dan dikenakan di kedua telinganya, dan tak lupa ia membawa kacamata hitamnya yang berbingkai merah terang, lalu berjalan keluar dari rumahnya.

"Sudah hampir seminggu aku tidak keluar rumah!" gerutunya. "Saatnya aku mencari udara segar..."

Awalnya ia bermaksud memakai kacamata itu, namun sinar matahari siang itu tidak terlalu terik jadi kacamatanya digantungkan di bajunya, dekat kerahnya.

Yoongi berjalan menyusuri jalanan di sekitar rumahnya.

Dan tentu saja, beberapa orang yang sedang berada di halaman rumah mereka segera berlarian masuk ke dalam rumah masing-masing dan langsung mengunci pintu rumah mereka itu.

"Monster itu berkeliaran lagi!"

"Ayo cepat kunci pintunya! Kalau ia kumat, habislah nyawa kita!"

"Yaishhhh! Padahal sudah seminggu ini ia tidak terlihat berkeliaran, kupikir ia sudah mati di dalam rumahnya! Mengapa ia berkeliaran lagi?"

"Tidak bisakah pihak Bighit Estate mengusirnya dari sini? Keberadaannya meresahkan warga disini!"

Semua cacian itu bisa terdengar dengan sangat jelas di telinga Yoongi, makanya Yoongi langsung mencolokan earphone di telinganya itu ke handphonenya, dan menyetel mp3 sekeras mungkin agar ia tidak mendengar semua cacian itu dan sosok Suga tidak mengambil alih tubuhnya.

Karena, jika Yoongi merasa emosi dan kesal, sosok Suga bisa dengan mudahnya menguasai tubuh Yoongi, dan dapat dipastikan jika Suga sudah muncul, maka akan ada pertumpahan darah disekitarnya.

Yoongi berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati angin siang yang agak mendung itu sambil bersenandung mengikuti nada dari lagu yang diputar di mp3 handphonenya.

Tiba-tiba saja, ketika ia berjalan di sebuah gang yang terdiri dari dua puluh rumah di sepanjang gang itu, ada sesosok pria berkemeja putih yang sangat tak asing di matanya berjalan membawa tas ransel dengan sebuah earphone hitam di kedua telinganya, berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Yoongi hyeong!" sapa Jungkook sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Jungkook yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Bukankah itu Jeon Jungkook?" gumamnya.

"Hyeong! Kau masih ingat aku kan?" sahut Jungkook.

"Jung... Kook?" sahut Yoongi. Ia mengecilkan volume lagu di handphonenya.

"Majjayo! Kau masih mengingatku rupanya?" sahut Jungkook sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Yoongi.

"Whoaaa, kau merubah warna cat rambutmu? Keren!" sahut Jungkook lagi.

" _Mwoya? Ia masih menyapaku? Apa ia masih belum mendengar gosip mengenai identitasku?_ " tanya hati kecil Yoongi. Ia terus menatap bingung ke arah Jungkook.

"Hyeong! Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, hehehe.." sahut Jungkook dengan wajah polosnya.

"Uh? Uh... Uhm..." Yoongi bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana.

"Mian, hyeong.. Aku belum sempat mengunjungi rumahmu lagi selama sebulan ini... Aku kan mahasiswa baru, jadi aku masih harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungan kampusku..." sahut Jungkook. Lagi-lagi ia menceritakan sesuatu kepada Yoongi tanpa Yoongi bertanya.

"Aaaahhh... Ne. Gwenchana." sahut Yoongi dengan gaya coolnya, seperti biasa.

Jungkook tersenyum, menampilkan sederetan gigi kelinci manisnya itu.

"Kau... Baru kembali dari kampusmu?" tanya Yoongi.

Yoongi tiba-tiba saja merutuki hatinya, mengapa bisa-bisanya ia bertanya begitu kepada Jungkook? Bukankah biasanya Yoongi memilih diam dan tidak banyak bertanya? Karena selama 24 tahun ini, ia sudah biasa untuk terdiam dan tidak pernah bertanya kepada siapapun, selain kepada hyeongnya yang sudah tiada itu.

"Majjayo... Hari ini hanya ada satu kelas, jadi aku pulang cepat.." sahut Jungkook. "Kau sendiri? Mau kemana, hyeong?"

"Mencari udara segar." sahut Yoongi, kembali berbicara dengan nada dinginnya.

"Aaaaahhh... Kebetulan sekali kau berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah pamanku!" sahut Jungkook.

"Ne?" Yoongi menatap Jungkook.

"Rumah dengan pagar jaring-jaring putih di belakangmu itu.. Rumah pamanku.. Tempat aku tinggal selama berkuliah disini~" sahut Jungkook.

Yoongi menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sebuah rumah bercat putih dengan atap berwarna orange dan pagar jaring-jaring berwarna putih. "Itu tempat tinggalmu?"

"Majjayo~" sahut Jungkook sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

" _Jangan bilang ia berniat mengajakku mampir ke rumahnya! Pamannya pasti tahu siapa aku! Dan pasti pamannya akan mengusirku..._ " gumam batin Yoongi sambil menatap rumah itu.

"Hyeong, kurasa aku harus segera masuk ke dalam rumah.. Aku harus membantu paman mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah setiap pulang kuliah.. Ia tahu betul jadwalku, dan aku bisa dihajarnya jika aku pulang terlambat.." sahut Jungkook sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Uh? Ahhh.. Araseo... Sana cepat masuk sebelum kau kena marah." sahut Yoongi.

"Araseo, hyeong~ Sampai bertemu lagi ya, hehehe.." sahut Jungkook. Jungkook kemudian membuka pintu pagar itu sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Yoongi. "Annyeong, hyeong~"

Yoongi hanya menatap Jungkook sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi nanti? Apa benar ia masih ingin bertemu lagi denganku?" gumam Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru saja Jungkook masuk ke dalam rumah itu, pamannya sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Uh! Samchon..." Jungkook terkejut melihat pamannya menatapnya setajam itu.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook memegang pipi kanannya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan pamannya. "Waeyo, samcheon?" tanya Jungkook sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Bukankah sudah kuceritakan padamu mengenai sosok monster bernama Min Yoongi itu? Barusan aku menatap ke luar jendela dan melihatmu sedang berbincang dengan monster itu di depan rumah! Apa kau tidak mau mendengarkan peringatanku?" bentak paman Jungkook yang bernama Kim Sangho.

"Uuhhh... Itu..." Jungkook terkejut karena ternyata pamannya melihatnya berbicara dengan Yoongi barusan.

"Kalau kau tidak sayang dengan nyawamu ataupun nama baik keluargaku, lebih baik kau pergi dari rumah ini!" bentak Sangho. "Apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ada tetangga yang melihatmu berbicara dengannya? Bukan hanya kau, tapi juga aku dan Taehyung yang akan mendapat imbasnya! Kita bisa-bisa dikucilkan seperti mereka mengucilkan monster sialan itu! Araseo?"

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. "Ne, samchon... Araso..." sahut Jungkook sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Ini peringatan pertamaku... Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan kulakukan kepadamu jika aku melihatmu masih berteman dengan monster sialan itu!" bentak Sangho.

Jungkook berjalan ke dalam kamar Taehyung yang kini ditempatinya, dan ia menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam sana.

Jungkook ingat betul, sebulan yang lalu, ketika keesokan paginya ia akhirnya mulai tinggal di rumah pamannya itu, ia menceritakan bahwa ia bertemu dengan pria yang dingin namun sangat baik dan memberinya minyak tanah untuk penerangannya.

Pamannya bertanya, pria seperti apa pria itu dan dimana tinggalnya.

Ketika Jungkook menceritakan ciri-ciri dan alamat rumah Yoongi, seketika itu juga kedua bola mata pamannya membulat dengan sangat sempurna, dan pamannya langsung mencaci makinya.

Sangho menjelaskan siapa itu Min Yoongi sebenarnya kepada Jungkook, dan memperingatkan Jungkook agar jangan pernah sekalipun menemui monster itu lagi.

Awalnya Jungkook tidak percaya, mana mungkia pria setampan dan sebaik Yoongi memiliki dua kepribadian yang mengerikan.

Namun, setelah mendengar cerita para tetangga dan juga teman-teman kampusnya, semua mengatakan bahwa benar Yoongi yang dirasuki Suga itu sudah membunuh banyak jiwa dengan cara mengenaskan.

Jungkook seringkali bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, haruskah ia ikut menjauhi dan mengucilkan Yoongi? Namun anehnya entah mengapa, tidak sedikitpun ia merasa takut terhadap Yoongi.

Jungkook justru semakin ingin berlari ke rumah Yoongi, menjadi teman bicara Yoongi, karena Jungkook tahu betul bagaimana tidak enaknya terbuang di masyarakat.

Karena, alasan Jungkook dipindahkan dari Busan ke Bighit Estate yang terletak di Kota Daegu itu adalah, karena di Busan, Jungkook selalu menjadi bahan bullyan dari teman-teman sekelasnya setelah ayahnya tertangkap dan dipenjara karena dituduh memperkosa gadis dibawah umur. Padahal, ayah Jungkook berani bersumpah, ia hanya difitnah dan tidak pernah melakukan tindakan sehina itu.

"Hyeong... Maaf aku tadi berbohong padamu.. Aku bukannya tidak sempat mampir lagi ke rumahmu, namun aku dilarang pamanku berteman denganmu..." sahutnya dalam isak tangisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, pertumpahan darah kembali terjadi.

Yoongi yang saat itu merubah warna rambutnya menjadi orange kemerahan, tengah berjalan-jalan di hutan yang terletak di belakang Bighit Estate untuk menikmati angin malam, tiba-tiba saja diserang oleh sekelompok warga yang sudah mengincarnya diam-diam sejak sore tadi.

Ternyata, keresahan warga akan keberadaan Yoongi di Bighit Estate sudah memuncak sampai-sampai mereka berkumpul sekitar dua puluh orang untuk menyerang Yoongi malam itu.

Naasnya, ketika Yoongi berusaha melakukan perlawanan, Suga langsung saja muncul dan menguasai tubuh Yoongi.

Dan kedua puluh orang warga itu tentu saja menyadari perubahan Yoongi dari tatapan mata yang sangat tajam dan seringai mengerikan di wajah Yoongi.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat adanya pertumpahan darah... Hmmmm.. Ini akan sangat menyenangkan! Mari kita berpesta darah malam ini!" sahut Suga dengan nada bicara mengerikan, yang sudah menguasai tubuh Yoongi ketika Yoongi berada dalam kepungan dua puluh warga itu.

Beberapa warga yang menyadari perubahan Yoongi segera berlari ketakutan, namun ternyata gerakan uga lebih cepat.

Ia berhasil menangkap enam warga dan keenam warga itu diikatnya, lalu diseret ke sebuah gudang kosong yang terletak di tengah hutan.

Keenam warga itu merintih dan mengemis, memohon ampun agar mereka dilepaskan, namun bukan Suga namanya jika ia melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja!

Suga mengikat erat tubuh keenam warga itu di dalam gudang, lalu dihajarnya habis-habisan.

Darah mulai bercucuran dari kepala dan wajah keenam warga itu.

Suga menatap tajam ke arah keenam korbannya yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai sambil menangis memohon ampun. Tiba-tiba air mata menetes dari mata kiri Suga.

"Kalian memohon ampun setelah berusaha membunuhku? Apa kalian pikir ini adil? Huh?" sahut Suga dengan death glare nya.

"Maafkan kami! Kami janji tidak akan lagi mengincarmu.."

"Maafkan kami, tolong lepaskan kami..."

Suga bukannya melepaskan mereka, ia justru berjalan mengambil sebuah kapak besi yang ada di pojok ruangan itu, lalu dengan tatapan psikopatnya, ia membacok-bacok tubuh keenam warga itu dengan sadisnya, hingga darah bermuncratan membasahi seisi ruangan gudang tua itu.

"Rasakan akibatnya jika kalian berani menggangguku maupun Yoongi! Cih..." gumam Suga.

Tak lama kemudian, ia memilih kembali ke rumahnya, dan sosok Yoongi kembali menguasai tubuh itu.

Yoongi menatap pantulan wajahnya yang dipenuhi cipratan darah itu di cermin. Lalu, ia terduduk di sudut kasurnya sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Aku... Memang monster yang mengerikan..." gumamnya.

Air mata kembali membasahi wajahnya. "Aku.. Memang layak dikucilkan dan ditakuti... Karena aku... Adalah monster yang mengerikan... Sudah sepantasnya.. Aku... Diasingkan seorang diri seperti ini..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook membelalakan kedua bola matanya ketika menyaksikan secara langsung betapa mengenaskan mayat keenam warga yang disiksa dan dihabisi Suga semalam.

"Lihat saja! Ini semua ulah monster itu, Jungkook ah! Apa kau yakin kau masih ingin menemuinya? Hanya orang yang tidak waras yang bersedia menjadi sahabatnya!" sahut Sangho ketika mereka berdua ikut berkerumun di rumah sakit yang terletak di dalam komplek Bighit Estate.

Jungkook nyaris tidak bisa bernafas ketika melihat betapa keji Yoongi yang dikenalnya itu membunuh keenam mayat dihadapannya.

Namun, di tengah rasa takutnya, ada sebuah bisikan dalam hati kecilnya yang berkata, " _Ini ulah monster yang berdiam dalam dirinya.. Ini bukanlah kesalahan Yoongi hyeong... Aku yakin, Yoongi hyeong pun tidak ingin terlahir dengan dua kepribadian begini!_ "

Dan tanpa basa basi, Jungkook segera berlari menuju rumah Yoongi.

Sangho berteriak menanyakan Jungkook mau kemana, namun Jungkook mengabaikan teriakan pamannya itu dan terus berlari menuju rumah Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyeong! Yoongi hyeong!" teriak Jungkook dari depan pagar rumah Yoongi.

Yoongi, yang masih tertidur saat itu, langsung membuka kedua matanya. "Seperti ada yang memanggilku..."

Yoongi membuka jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua, dan terkejut melihat sosok Jungkook di depan rumahnya.

"Jungkook?" sahut Yoongi sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa ia berteriak pagi-pagi begini?"

Yoongi segera berlari ke bawah dan menghampiri Jungkook.

Baru saja Yoongi membuka pintu pagarnya, Jungkook langsung memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi. Sangat erat. Sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hyeong... Hyeong..." isak Jungkook.

"Kau kenapa, imma?" Yoongi masih tidak mengerti mengapa Jungkook tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil menangis.

Setelah tangis Jungkook reda, Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yoongi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap dingin ke arah Jungkook.

"Aku... Barusan melihat... Mayat keenam korban yang dibunuh semalam oleh monster dalam tubuhmu itu..." sahut Jungkook.

Kedua bola mata Yoongi terbelalak. "Kau... Sudah tahu rupanya? Mengenai identitasku..."

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku sudah tahu sebenarnya sejak hari pertama aku tinggal di rumah pamanku..."

"Lalu, mengapa kau... Masih berani menemuiku? Siang itu di depan rumah pamanmu.. Dan sekarang..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap heran ke arah Jungkook.

Dan Jungkook akhirnya menceritakan semuanya. Mengenai kebohongannya pada Yoongi mengenai alasan tidak pernah mampir ke rumah Yoongi, dan juga mengenai keadaannya yang terkucilkan di Busan.

"Karena itu, hyeong... Karena itulah, aku tahu bagaimana kesepiannya dirimu sebenarnya.. Dan aku... Ingin menemanimu, hyeong.. Aku tidak takut dengan monster dalam tubuhmu.. Aku tidak membencimu, karena kau pun pasti juga tidak ingin terlahir seperti ini kan?" sahut Jungkook.

Tanpa sadar, air mata membasahi kedua mata kecil Yoongi.

"Ijinkan aku... Berada disampingmu, hyeong.. Menemanimu... Kumohon..." pinta Jungkook dengan wajah sangat memelas. Air mata masih membasahi kedua bola mata indahnya itu.

TES.. TES..

Air mata itu kini menetes dan membasahi wajah Yoongi. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ada seseorang yang memohon untuk berada disisinya...

Karena yang Yoongi tahu, selain hyeongnya, selama 24 tahun ia hidup di dunia ini, semua orang justru memohon kepadanya agar ia menjauh dari mereka.

"Kenapa kau menangis, hyeong?" Jungkook menatap Yoongi.

"Karena ini pertama kalinya... Ada memohon kepadaku untuk berada disiku..." sahut Yoongi.

Jungkook kembali memeluk tubuh Yoongi. Dan mereka menangis bersamaan.

Setelah tangis mereka reda, Jungkook memutuskan untuk bolos kuliah hari itu dan bermain di dalam rumah Yoongi. Ia pasrah, bagaimana nanti pamannya akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Karena hatinya tidak lagi bisa berbohong. Ia ingin berada di sisi Yoongi.

Sore harinya, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke sebuah danau kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari Bighit Estate.

Mereka membahas akan sangat banyak hal yang belum pernah mereka bahas sebelumnya, dan hubungan mereka menjadi semakin dekat sore itu.

Setelah selesai bertukar cerita, mereka duduk bersebelahan sambil menatap danau yang begitu indah yang terbentang luas dihadapan mereka. Tangan kanan Yoongi diletakkan di pundak kiri Jungkook.

Hembusan angin sore membuat rambut mereka bergoyang-goyang kecil.

"Mengapa dunia... Sekejam ini kepada kita ya, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap ke depan dengan tatapan sedih.

"Aku juga sering bertanya begitu.. Mengapa takdir sangat kejam kepadaku?" sahut Yoongi.

"Apakah takdir... Begitu membenci kita?" sahut Jungkook.

Jungkook pun meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi.

.

 **-TBC-  
**

* * *

 **Note: Untuk Story 2 ini agak panjang sepertinya, jadi akan saya buat menjadi 2 chapter ya (karena ff saya disini temanya drabble wkwkw)**

 **Silakan cek akun wattpad saya karena disana saya insert picture di FF nya buat visualisasi dari Yoongi, Jungkook, Taehyung, dan pamannya Jungkook :) ofc, death glare yoongi lebih berasa disana soalnya ada picsnya wkwkw XD**

 **Stay tune untuk lanjutan dari FF Alone - YoonKook ini :)**

 **Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Yoongi dan Jungkook setelah ini? Tunggu kelanjutannya di next chapter! :)ALONE (PT.2) - YoonKook FF :) /deep bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **AdeJung : NamKook itu couple langka tp sweet loh wkwkw XD tuh yoonseoknya nih :) semangat ya say! :***

 **Buzlague : salam kenal buz/? :) seems ini pertama kali kamu review ff saya ya? thx a lot for reading my ff /deep bows/ semoga suka ya :) masa sih br pertama kali baca namkook? :)**


	3. ALONE (PT2) - YoonKook

**Title: LOVE YOURSELF BTS DRABBLE FF COLLECTION**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jin**

 **Lenght: Drabble Collection**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Ini adalah cerita kumpulan drabble FF BTS based on my imagination tentang poster-poster comeback BTS di LOVE YOURSELF :)**

 **.**

 **STORY 3 : ALONE (PT.2) - YoonKook FF  
**  
 _ **"Don't come near, you'll become unhappy. - Min Yoongi"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak hari itu, dimana Jungkook memohon Yoongi agar mengijinkannya berada di samping Yoongi.

Dan selama dua bulan itu pula lah, Jungkook selalu dihajar tanpa ampun oleh pamannya setiap pamannya tahu Jungkook menemui Yoongi.

Jungkook mulai dikucilkan di lingkungan sekitar rumah pamannya.

Bahkan, berita bahwa Jungkook dekat dengan Yoongi juga sudah tersebar di kampusnya, sehingga tidak ada seorangpun di kampusnya yang mau lagi berbicara dengannya.

Jungkook harus mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sendirian, karena tidak ada seorangpun yang mau satu kelompok dengannya.

Namun, bagi Jungkook, cukup dengan melihat senyuman Yoongi, semua kesedihan dan sakitnya dikucilkan, menghilang begitu saja. Jungkook selalu merasakan kebahagiaan setiap ia bersama Yoongi.

Sore itu, mereka berjalan berduaan di sebuah jalanan yang terletak di pusat kota Daegu.

"Hyeong! Lihat, ada band jalanan sedang perform, whoaaaa~ Mereka sangat keren!" sahut Jungkook.

Jungkook dan Yoongi berhenti sejenak untuk ikut menonton perform dari band jalanan itu sambil tersenyum bahagia. Sejak bersama Jungkook, senyuman mulai sering terbentuk di wajah dingin Yoongi.

Saat itu, Yoongi mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna perpaduan blonde dengan beberapa rambut dicat hijau pucat, dan ia mengenakan kacamata bulat agar wajahnya tidak terlalu dikenali oleh para warga yang ada disana.

Jungkook ikut bernyanyi sambil bertepuk tangan dan tertawa kecil, sementara Yoongi terus saja tersenyum.

Setelah selesai menonton pertunjukan itu, mereka makan bersama di sebuah kedai makan.

Yoongi menatap Jungkook sambil bertanya, "Apakah tidak apa-apa kau sering menemuiku begini? Bukankah mereka sangat membenciku? Aku terkadang berpikir... Aku takut kau jadi ikut dijauhi karena terlalu sering bersamaku..."

Jungkook menjawab, "Dijauhi? Aku? Hahaha~ Tentu saja tidak, hyeong~ Aku justru senang, aku jadi ditakuti juga karena dekat denganmu... Jadi, tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membullyku karena mereka berpikir aku dekat dengan monster sepertimu~ Mereka jadi menurut setiap aku memerintahkan mereka melakukan sesuatu di kampus, hehehe~"

Tentu saja Jungkook berbohong! Karena Jungkook justru dibully dan dijauhi karena dekat dengan Yoongi. Namun, Jungkook tahu betul, hal itu akan menjadi beban pikiran Yoongi jika Yoongi tahu, makanya Jungkook berbohong agar Yoongi tidak terbeban.

"Dasar kau.. Memanfaatkanku rupanya hmmm?" sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum menatap Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, Jungkook tercengang ketika ia kembali ke kelasnya setelah makan siang di kantin dan melihat isi tasnya sudah berantakan.

Bahkan, tasnya pun disayat-sayat dengan benda tajam hiingga hancur dipenuhi robekan di segala sisi.

Jungkook menjatuhkan susu kotak rasa pisang yang ada di tangan kanannya, terkejut dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Jungkook menatap ke sekelilingnya. Semua mata kini tengah tertuju ke arahnya, dengan ekspresi mencibir dan menghina Jungkook.

"Lihat ekspresinya, sebentar lagi ia pasti menangis.. Hahaha!"

"Siapa suruh ia memilih bersahabat dengan monster itu!"

"Kau sudah gila, Jeon Jungkook! Kau jadi terlihat mengerikan juga.. Jangan-jangan dalam tubuhmu juga terdapat seorang monster makanya kau tidak takut dekat dengan monster itu.."

"Aku rasa mereka sudah berkencan! Jangan-jangan mereka sudah tidur bersama... Aigoo..."

"Itu sangat menjijikan mengingat bahwa ia bercinta dengan monster!"

Semua tatapan sinis dan ucapan-ucapan yang menjatuhkan Jungkook itu membuat air mata Jungkook tidak bisa lagi terbendung.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Air mata mulai menetes, membasahi wajah manisnya.

Jungkook diam, ia tidak membalas satupun ucapan jahat yang ditujukan untuknya itu.

Jungkook berjongkok, memunguti barang-barangnya yang berserakan di lantai dengan air mata yang terus bercucuran dari kedua mata indahnya. Untung saja hanya kulit luar tasnya yang sobek, jadi barang-barang itu masih bisa dimasukkan ke dalam tas itu.

" _Aku harus kuat! Aku harus tahan dengan semua ini! Semua ini demi Yoongi hyeong.. Demi aku bisa berada disisinya..._ " hati kecil Jungkook berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah semua barang-barang miliknya dimasukkan semua ke dalam tasnya, Jungkook berjalan keluar dari kelas dan memilih untuk duduk menyendiri di kebun belakang kampus.

Kebun itu memang selalu sepi, dan Jungkook selalu berlari kesana setiap ia menghadapi situasi yang berat di kampusnya.

Setibanya di kebun belakang kampus, bunga-bunga tengah jatuh berguguran tertiup angin yang tengah berhembus cukup kencang saat itu.

Jungkook meletakkan tasnya yang sudah hancur itu di atas rerumputan. Ia berdiri dalam diam, dan tiba-tiba air mata kembali deras mengalir membasahi wajah manisnya itu.

Jungkook terus menangis hingga rasa sakit di dalam hatinya terasa sedikit membaik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulangnya dari kampus, Jungkook mengirimkan pesan kepada Yoongi, mengajaknya bertemu di kedai burger yang terletak tak jauh dari Bighit Estate.

Jungkook langsung menuju kesana setelah tangisnya reda.

Setibanya di kedai burger itu, Jungkook melihat sosok Yoongi sedang duduk di meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Yoongi mengenakan jaket berwarna hijau kebiruan dengan hoodie berwarna hitam, dan kaos dalaman berwarna kuning.

Hari itu, Yoongi sama sekali tidak mengecat warna rambutnya. Rambut aslinya yang berwarna hitam itu terlihat paling cocok di wajah Yoongi menurut Jungkook.

"Hyeong~" sapa Jungkook ketika ia berjalan menghampiri Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook duduk di kursi dihadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi bisa melihat, mata Jungkook agak sembab.

"Kau kenapa? Habis menangis?" tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya.. Kata siapa aku habis menangis?"

"Jinjja? Kau tidak habis menangis?" tanya Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jinjja, hyeoooong~" sahut Jungkook sambil berusaha tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu kenapa matamu sembab?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tadi di jalan mataku kemasukan debu..." sahut Jungkook, berbohong.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak. Jungkook pun mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan membahas hal lain, dan akhirnya mereka pun kembali berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali tertawa.

" _Senyuman Yoongi hyeong memang obat terampuh untuk menyembuhkan sakit hatiku.._ " gumam batin Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Belum selesai sampai disitu.

Setibanya di rumah, Kim Sangho sudah menatap Jungkook dengan tajamnya ketika Jungkook berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Berapa kali sudah kuperingatkan kepadamu! Jangan pernah menemui monster itu lagi! Apa kau tuli, Jeon Jungkook?" bentak Sangho.

"Samchon..." Jungkook berusaha membantah, namun sia-sia.

PLAK!

Tamparan itu mendarat di pipi Jungkook, lagi.

"Dasar bocah tidak tahu diuntung! Mati saja kau sana!" Sangho terus saja menghajar dan memukuli tubuh Jungkook hingga Jungkook jatuh terbaring di atas lantai.

Belum hilang rasa sakit akhibat pukulan pamannya itu, kini kaki sang paman mulai menendangi punggung dan perut Jungkook yang terngah tergeletak di atas lantai itu.

"Samchon! Sakit, Samchon!" rintih Jungkook.

"Kalau kau tahu ini sakit, berhenti menemuinya!" bentak Sangho sambil terus menendangi tubuh Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam tiba.

Jungkook duduk di bingkai jendela kamar Taehyung sambil menatap ke atas. Menatap ratusan bintang yang berkilauan di langit malam itu.

Seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa sangat nyeri. Jujur saja, pukulan pamannya itu semakin keras dari hari ke hari. Membuat rasa sakit yang dirasakannya kali itu berlipat-lipat lebih sakit dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Hyeong... Mengapa begitu sakit harus kurasakan.. Hanya demi bisa bersamamu?" sahut Jungkook.

Air mata kembali menetes dari kedua bola mata indahnya itu.

"Hyeooooong..." rintih Jungkook dalam isak tangisnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, bayangan wajah Yoongi yang tengah tersenyum melintas di benak Jungkook.

Membuat air mata Jungkook berhenti mengalir seketika itu juga.

Kini, sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajah Jungkook.

"Majjayo... Semua penderitaan yang aku rasakan ini adalah demi aku bisa melihat Yoongi hyeong tersenyum.. Gwenchana, Jeon Jungkook... Gwenchana... Sarangiya..." gumam Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook selalu saja terkejut setiap melihat betapa tampannya wajah Yoongi jika ia tengah tersenyum. Berbanding terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan wajah dinginnya jika sedang diam.

"Aku akan bertahan melewati semua penderitaan ini.. Demi bisa menemanimu yang selalu sendiri dan kesepian, Yoongi hyeong.." gumam Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa benar Jungkook baik-baik saja?" gumam Yoongi malam itu.

Yoongi tengah duduk di atas kasurnya.

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya, dan semua gambaran kejadian di masa lalunya kembali melintas.

Ketika ibunya harus bunuh diri akibat depresi dengan bullyan orang - orang disekitarnya.

Ketika ayahnya sempat beberapa depresi setelah kematian ibunya, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur meninggalkan Yoongi tanpa kabar.

Dan ketika... Hyeong satu-satunya itu.. Harus meninggal dalam keroyokan massa yang tengah membalas dendam akan kematian keluarga mereka akibat pembunuhan keji yang dilakukan Suga.

"Siapapun yang berada di dekatku... Akan bernasib sial..." gumam Yoongi. "Aku takut... Jungkook juga akan merasakan hal yang sama karena berada di sisiku..."

Yoongi mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya itu. "Aaaarrrgghhhhhh! Apakah aku memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup seorang diri saja di dunia ini?"

Yoongi merebahkan tubuhnya di atas aksurnya. "Jungkook ah... Neo... Jinjja gwenchana? Apa benar... Kau baik-baik saja selama berada di sisiku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi, hyeong~" sapa Jungkook pagi itu.

Karena hari itu hari Minggu dan kampus Jungkook libur, ia memutuskan main ke rumah Yoongi seharian itu.

"Pagi.." sahut Yoongi sambil membuka pintu pagarnya.

"Kau belum merubah warna rambutmu lagi?" tanya Jungkook, melihat rambut Yoongi masih berwarna hitam.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku sedang malas mengecat rambutku. Kau sudah sarapan?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum~"

"Masuklah, aku akan memasakanmu nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi." sahut Yoongi.

"Whoooaaaaa~ Kau memang yang terbaik, hyeong~" sahut Jungkook sambil memeluk tubuh Yoongi dari belakang.

"Aigoo..." sahut Yoongi.

Mereka pun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Yoongi dengan posisi Jungkook memeluk tubuh Yoongi dari belakang.

"Tubuhmu sangat besar. Aku keberatan." gerutu Yoongi.

Tapi Jungkook terus saja berjalan sambil memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi dari belakang sambil tersenyum, mengabaikan gerutuan Yoongi.

"Dasar kau bocah yang suka seenaknya saja." gerutu Yoongi, namun senyuman kecil itu terbentuk di bibir Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sarapan, mereka duduk di sofa dan membicarakan akan banyak hal.

Setelah lelah berbicara, mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film di televisi.

"Hyeong... Selama ini, kau hidup sendirian... Apa kau tidak bosan?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi terdiam sesaat, lalu menjawab, "Tentu saja kesepian... Tapi kurasa aku sudah terbiasa kesepian... I'm all alone."

Jungkook langsung memeluk lagi tubuh Yoongi. Sangat erat. "Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi! Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, hyeong~"

Yoongi tersenyum, ia kembali merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan Jungkook.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi menatap Jungkook setelah Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jungkook ah.. Jawab aku jujur! Apa kau... Benar-benar tidak tersiksa ada bersamaku?" tanya Yoongi.

"Uh?" Jungkook menatap Yoongi.

"Apa orang-orang disekitarmu tidak memusuhimu karena kau dekat denganku?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kan sudah kubilang, hyeong~ Aku baik-baik saja! Mereka justru jadi takut padaku dan tidak berani menggangguku, hehehe~" sahut Jungkook, lagi-lagi berbohong.

"Jinjja?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook.

"Jinjja yaaaa~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum, menampilkan sederetan gigi kelinci manisnya itu.

"Dahengiya..." sahut Jungkook.

Tak lama kemudian, karena lelah, mereka tertidur di sofa itu sekitar dua jam lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Jungkook dan Yoongi janjian bertemu di sebuah gudang bekas bengkel yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Gudang itu terletak tepat di belakang rumah Yoongi.

Dulunya, gudang itu dipakai ayah Yoongi sebagai ladang untuk mencari nafkah, karena ayah Yoongi adalah seorang montir yang cukup dikenal di Bighit Estate.

Namun, sejak ayah Yoongi menghilang tanpa kabar, Yoongi sering menggunakan gudang itu untuk tempatnya menyendiri dan merenungi nasibnya yang sial karena terlahir dengan sosok monster dalam dirinya.

Ketika mereka sedang berbincang-bincang, Jungkook tiba-tiba memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi.

"Hyeong... Bolehkah aku... Menjadi kekasihmu, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook sambil memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi, yang saat itu tengah mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna merah keunguan, terbelalak dalam pelukan Jungkook.

Jungkook terus berbicara, "Aku... Benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, hyeong.. Aku rasa, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu..."

"Bukan cinta. Aku yakin, perasaanmu padaku hanya sebatas rasa iba." sahut Yoongi dengan nada dinginnya.

"Aniya!" Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap tepat ke kedua mata kecil Yoongi. "Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak sore itu... Di taman.. Dadaku berdegup sangat cepat ketika melihat sosokmu dengan rambut hijau terangmu sore itu, ketika kau tertidur di atas rerumputan di taman itu... Di hari dimana pertama kali kita bertemu..."

DEG!

Ada suatu rasa yang aneh dalam dada Yoongi ketika mendengar pengakuan cinta Jungkook.

"Dan semakin aku tahu semua tentangmu... Bukannya takut... Aku justru semakin ingin bersamamu.. Aku ingin... Bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupku.. Di sisimu, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak takut dengan keberadaan Suga?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Bukankah sosok Suga hanya akan muncul setiap kau lepas kendali atas amarahmu?" tanya Jungkook.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dengan adanya aku di sisimu, bukankah seharusnya kau tidak lagi kesepian? Aku yang akan menjagamu, agar kau selalu bahagia dan tidak lepas kendali akan emosimu.. Dengan begitu, bukankah Suga juga tidak akan pernah muncul lagi?" sahut Jungkook.

"Ah! Majjayo..." sahut Yoongi. "Selama ini aku selalu sendirian, makanya aku mudah emosi dan Suga dengan mudahnya dapat mengambil alih tubuhku..."

"Karena itu, dengan keberadaanku sebagai kekasihmu, aku akan membahagiakanmu, dan Suga pun tidak akan bisa lagi mengambil alih tubuhmu..." sahut Jungkook.

Jungkook terus menatap Yoongi dengan penuh perasaan.

Dan saat itu juga, Yoongi sudah tidak bisa lagi membohongi perasaannya. Bahwa ia.. Juga sudah jatuh cinta kepada sosok pria manis di hadapannya itu.

Kini, tatapan Yoongi terkunci tepat di bibir Jungkook.

"Nado saranghae, imma..." bisik Yoongi sambil terus menatap bibir Jungkook.

Dan Yoongi pun mengecup bibir Jungkook. Dari sebuah kecupan lembut, yang lama-lama berubah menjadi lumatan penuh gairah.

Jungkook terus memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menikmati permainan lidah Yoongi di dalam mulutnya itu.

Setelah lelah berciuman, Yoongi merangkul pundak Jungkook, semntara Jungkook merebahkan kepalanya di lengan Yoongi yang melingkar di pundaknya.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama, dengan rasa bahagia yang begitu besar dalam hati mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu sore, setelah selesai mengecat rambutnya menjadi warna hijau, salah satu warna rambut favoritnya, Yoongi menemukan dompet Jungkook tertinggal di sofa di rumahnya.

Yoongi sebenarnya tidak mau mendatangi rumah paman Jungkook, tapi ia berpikir bagaimana jika Jungkook membutuhkan dompetnya itu ketika ia sedang membeli sesuatu.

Jadi, Yoongi, dengan ogah-ogahan, berjalan menghampiri rumah paman Jungkook dengan membawa dompet milik Jungkook itu.

Tentu saja, sepanjang perjalanan dari rumahnya menuju rumah paman Jungkook, warga sekitar yang melihat Yoongi berjalan langsung terburu-buru masuk ke dalam rumah mereka sambil menggerutu pelan karena takut terdengar oleh Yoongi, tanpa mereka sadari Yoongi bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas semua gerutuan mereka itu.

"Ayo, nak, cepat masuk! Monster itu sedang berkeliaran!"

"Ayo masuk, monster itu lewat! Cepat masuk!"

"Mengapa ia harus berkeliaran di sore hari begini? Tidak bisakah ia keluar menunggu malam tiba? Mengganggu waktu soreku saja! Yaishhh!"

"Cepat masuk! Monster itu tengah berkeliaran lagi!"

Dan, tiba-tiba saja, Yoongi mendengar sesuatu yang aneh ketika ia berjalan mendekat ke gang rumah paman Jungkook.

"Lihat monster itu! Ia berjalan ke arah sana! Sepertinya akan mendatangi rumah Sangho ahjussi! Benar yang dibilang orang-orang, kalau keponakan Sangho ahjussi menjalin hubungan dengan monster mengerikan itu! Pantas saja kudengar ia dijauhi teman-teman di kampusnya!"

"Ssssshhh! Jangan keras-keras, bagaimana kalai ia mendengarmu?"

"Ayo cepat kita masuk ke dalam!"

"Mwoya?" Yoongi menghentikan sejenak langkahnya. "Jungkook? Dijauhi?"

Yoongi kembali berjalan menuju ke rumah paman Jungkook.

Dan setibanya di depan rumah itu, ternyata pintu pagarnya tidak dikunci.

Yoongi berjalan masuk ke pekarangan rumah itu, dan ia bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas... Pmebicaraan di dalam sana!

PLAK!

Suara tamparan itu kembali terdengar.

"Aku sudah berulang kali dinasihati oleh warga sekitar! Kalau kau masih tidak mau menjauhi monster itu juga, kau terpaksa harus kuusir dari rumah ini! Jika tidak, aku dan Taehyung juga akan dikucilkan, apa kau mengerti?" bentak Sangho.

"Samchon..." rintih Jungkook.

"Jangan membantah lagi, imma!" bentak Sangho. "Aku bahkan mendapat laporan dari dekan kampusmu, bahwa kau setiap hari selalu dibully dan dijauhi teman-temanmu karena kau dekat dengan monster itu!"

"Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu, Samchon.." sahut Jungkook.

"Tapi bagiku, itu masalah besar!" bentak Sangho.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Sangho yang tengah menghajar Jungkook.

BUK! BUK!

"Sakit, Samchon... Sakit..." rintih Jungkook.

"Biar otakmu sadar, imma!" bentak Sangho sambil terus menghajar tubuh Jungkook tanpa ampun.

DEG!

Seketika itu juga, Yoongi merasa dadanya sangat sesak. Dompet Jungkook di tangannya jatuh ke tanah.

"Ternyata... Selama ini... Ia... Tersiksa karena bersamaku?" gumam Yoongi. "Mengapa ia.. Tidak mau menceritakannya padaku dan selalu berbohong dengan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja?"

Dan di saat bersamaan, ternyata dari jendela ruang utama rumah pamannya, Jungkook bisa melihat sosok Yoongi tengah berdiri di pekarangan rumah pamannya itu,

Sangho berjalan masuk ke kamarnya setelah puas menghajar Jungkook.

Jungkook segera berlari keluar, berusaha menjelaskan pada Yoongi, namun Yoongi sudah terlebih dulu berlari, kembali ke rumahnya.

Yoongi masuk ke dalam gudang rumahnya yang terletak tepat di pekarangan rumahnya, berdekatan dengan tempat drum-drum berisi minyak tanah miliknya diletakkan.

Jungkook segera berlari dan masuk ke dalam gudang itu sebelum Yoongi sempat menguncinya.

"Hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Yoongi. Matanya masih sembab karena menahan sakit ketika dihajar pamannya barusan. Di pipi kirinya, tak jauh di bawah mata kirinya, terdapat luka bekas pukulan pamannya.

"Mengapa kau berbohong padaku?" sahut Yoongi dengan nada dinginnya sambil menatap sangat tajam ke arah Jungkook.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jinjja ya!" sahut Jungkook.

"Tubuhmu dihajar habis-habisan... Dan kudengar kau dijauhi teman-temanmu di kampus.. Apa itu yang kau sebut baik-baik saja?" sahut Yoongi.

"Aku baik-baik saja asal aku bisa bersamamu, hyeong! Jinjja..." rintih Jungkook.

"Pergilah, Jeon Jungkook! Mulai detik ini, jangan pernah lagi kau menemuiku! Araseo?" bentak Yoongi. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sangat dingin.

"Andwe, hyeong... Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!" Jungkook mulai menangis.

"Mulai sekarang, hubunga kita berakhir.." sahut Yoongi. Jujur saja, hati Yoongi sangat sakit ketika harus mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, jika ia tidak melepaskan Jungkook, Jungkook akan terus tersiksa.

"Hyeong... Jebal..." sahut Jungkook dalam isak tangisnya sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Yoongi.

"Don't come near, you'll become unhappy." sahut Yoongi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Hyeong..." Jungkook terus menghampiri Yoongi.

"Jangan pernah mendekatiku! Kau tidak akan bahagia jika kau bersamaku! Lihat saja ibuku, ayahku, bahkan hyeongku!" bentak Yoongi. "Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bahagia karena mereka berada di dekatku! Begitupun denganmu, imma!"

Jungkook langusung memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi.

Tentu saja, Yoongi memberontak. Yoongi berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Jungkook.

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi!" benak Yoongi sambil terus meronta, sementara Jungkook terus memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi sambil menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi.

DUG!

Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga Jungkook terjatuh dalam posisi duduk tepat di depan sebuah sofa dalam gudang itu.

Yoongi menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook. "Ingat, Jeon Jungkook. Jangan pernah lagi mendekatiku, araseo? Aku.. Sudah terbiasa sendiri!"

Yoongi langsung berjalan keluar dari gudang itu dan meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih terduduk dalam gudang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari kemudian, Yoongi mendengar kabar yang beredar.

Bahwa semalam Jungkook ditemukan terkapar tidak sadarkan diri di tengah jalan akibat dihajar oleh keluarga dari salah satu korban yang dibunuh Suga beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kau ingat mayat enam korban yang terakhir kali dibunuh oleh si monster biadab malam itu? Keluarga dari salah satu korban itu semalam berpapasan dengan Jungkook, keponakan Sangho ahjussi yang tengah menjalin hubungan dengan monster itu. Mereka langsung menghajar tubuh Jungkook habis-habisan! Saat ini Jungkook sedang dirawat di rumah sakit." sahut seseorang ketika sedang berbicara dengan temannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Yoongi, dengan warna rambut barunya yaitu coklat tua keunguan, tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka mengobrol.

Dan tentu saja Yoongi mendengar dengan sangat jelas ucapan itu.

"Jungkook? Dihajar?" Yoongi sangat syok mendengarnya.

Ingatannya kembali ke tahun lalu, ketika Yoongi menemukan tubuh hyeongnya yang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di jalanan, tepat di depan rumahnya.

Yoongi langsung berlari ke sebuah taman kosong dekat hutan di belakang Bighit Estate.

Taman itu dipenuhi rerumputan tinggi dan terdapat banyak pipa-pipa besar tak terpakai disana.

Yoongi berjalan ke dalam salah satu pipa, lalu duduk di dalam pipa itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di atas kedua lututnya. Kepalanya diletakkan di lengannya yang terlipat di atas kakinya.

"Don't come near, you'll become unhappy..." gumam batin Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap dengan tatapan sedih ke arah bawah. "Jungkook ah... Apa kau... Baik-baik saja?"

Yoongi sangat mencemaskan kondisi Jungkook, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tidak mungkin baginya untuk mengunjungi Jungkook di rumah sakit. Bisa-bisa Jungkook semakin dikucilkan jika ada yang melihat Yoongi menemui Jungkook di rumah sakit.

Apalagi, Yoongi sudah memperingatkan Jungkook agar jangan mendekatinya lagi.

Tanpa ia sadari, air mata menetes dari kedua matanya. Membasahi wajahnya.

"Mengapa Jungkook harus semenderita ini? Karena aku..." isaknya. "Apakah memang takdirku... Adalah hidup sendiri? Selamanya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah empat hari Jungkook dirawat di rumah sakit.

Ia yakin bahwa Yoongi pasti sudah mendengar kabar bahwa dirinya diopname di rumah sakit.

Tapi, mengapa Yoongi belum juga datang menjenguknya?

"Apa Yoongi hyeong... Benar-benar sudah tidak ingin lagi bertemu denganku?" gumam Jungkook.

Jungkook terduduk di atas kasur tempat ia dirawat. Kepalanya disenderkan ke tembok dibelakangnya. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas. Dengan tatapan sedihnya, ia memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Yoongi saat itu.

Apa Yoongi bahagia?

Apa Yoongi tengah menangis karena menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang menimpa Jungkook?

Apa Yoongi.. Benar-benar tidak akan menjenguknya?

Jungkook terus berharap bisa melihat sosok Yoongi berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan menemuinya.

"Yoongi hyeong... Bogoshipda..." sahutnya pelan.

Air mata mulai menetes membasahi wajah manisnya.

Sementara itu, Yoongi tengah duduk di sebuh kursi dekat lorong jalanan yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Jungkook dirawat.

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya, menatap ke aspal jalanan di bawahnya.

"Apa kondisi Jungkook.. Baik-baik saja?" gumamnya.

Yoongi sangat ingin menjenguk Jungkook, namun ia takut Jungkook akan semakin tersiksa jika ia menemui Jungkook.

"Mengapa takdir begitu kejam mempermainkan kami?" sahutnya lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi tidak pernah sedetikpun bisa tertidur lelap selama Jungkook berada di rumah sakit. Ia sangat mencemaskan kondisi Jungkook setelah dihajar oleh keluarga dari korban yang pernah dibunuh Suga.

Yoongi sudah berusaha keras untuk melupakan Jungkook, membuang Jungkook dari dalam hati dan pikirannya, namun sia - sia.

Nama Jungkook tetap saja tertulis dalam hatinya, dan wajah Jungkook selalu terbayang dalam benak Yoongi.

Apapun yang dilakukan Yoongi, semua terasa serba salah. Seolah tidak ada satupun hal yang berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu Jungkook dirawat di rumah sakit. Namun, sosok Yoongi sama sekali tidak pernah muncul di hadapannya.

"Apa Yoongi hyeong... Benar-benar sudah membuangku?" gumam Jungkook sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Dan ketika Jungkook tengah tertunduk sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, pintu kamar itu terbuka.

Jungkook menatap ke arah pintu kamar tempatnya dirawat, dan kedua matanya terbelalak dengan sangat sempurna.

Yoongi, dengan rambut full blondenya dan mengenakan kacamata berbingkai hitam, dengan jaket hitam selutut dan kaos dalaman berwarna hitam. berdiri di hadapan Jungkook. Menatap ke arah Jungkook.

"Yoongi... Hyeong?" Jungkook membelalakan kedua matanya.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau datang juga akhirnya, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yoongi.

Air mata kembali menetes dari kedua bola mata Jungkook. Kali ini, air mata yang menetes adalah air mata bahagia, karena akhirnya Yoongi bersedia menemuinya lagi.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa rasanya sakit, Jungkook ah? Maafkan aku.. Semua karena aku.. Karena aku, kau mendapat musibah begini... Karena itu, bukankah sudah kuperingatkan padamu, jangan mendekatiku atau kau tidak akan bahagia.." sahut Yoongi.

Jungkook segera menghapus air matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bukan menangis karena kesakitan, hyeong... Kondisiku sudah jauh membaik.. Aku justru menangis karena bahagia.. Bisa melihat wajah tampanmu itu lagi..."

Yoongi membelalakan kedua matanya.

" _Ternyata Jungkook masih tetap mencintaku walau ia terkena musibah karena dekat denganku? Ternyata Jungkook masih mencintaiku walaupun aku sudah menyakitinya dan memaksanya pergi dari hidupku yang kacau ini?_ " gumam hati kecil Yoongi.

"Apa kau... Tidak menyesal mengenalku? Kau jadi terluka karena aku, Jungkook ah..." tanya Yoongi.

Dengan sangat cepat, Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku membenci orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini, hyeong?"

Yoongi terdiam. Terharu karena kini ia menyadari, bahwa ketika ia begitu sibuk membenci dirinya sendiri yang terlahir dengan sosok mengerikan dalam tubuhnya, justru ada orang yang begitu sangat mencintainya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, hyeong? Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja! Walaupun aku dihajar oleh pamanku.. Walaupun aku dibenci dan dijauhi oleh teman-teman kampusku.. Bahkan walau aku harus dihajar ratusan kali pun oleh keluarga dari korban yang pernah menjadi korban Suga.. Asalkan melihat senyumanmu untukku... Semua sakit itu hilang dengan sendririnya!" sahut Jungkook.

Yoongi hanya bisa menatap Jungkook dalam diam.

"Kau tahu? Justru... Aku paling merasa sakit.. Ketika kau meninggalkanku di gudangmu malam itu... Dan ketika... Aku terus menunggu disini, berharap kau menjengukku, namun sosokmu tidak juga muncul... Saat-saat itulah justru saat-saat dimana aku benar-benar merasakan kesakitan yang sesungguhnya..." Jungkook menatap Yoongi.

Dari tatapan Jungkook itu, Yoongi bisa melihat adanya sebuah rasa cinta dan ketulusan dari Jungkook untuknya.

"Apa benar kau baik-baik saja asalkan kau ada bersamaku?" tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, hyeong..."

Yoongi langsung saja berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

Tangan kanan Yoongi langsung memegang pipi kiri Jungkook, sementara tangan kiri Yoongi diletakkan di pinggang Jungkook.

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya dan bibirnya langsung melumat bibir Jungkook saat itu juga.

Dan entah mengapa, dengan ajaibnya, ketika Jungkook memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sentuhan lembut Yoongi di bibirnya itu, semua rasa sakit di tubuhnya sembuh seketika. Justru, sebuah rasa hangat dan nyaman menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Setelah puas berciuman dan saling melepas rindu, Yoongi melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Jungkook.

Yoongi duduk di tepi kasur Jungkook. Yoongi menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook dan menatap dengan tatapan sangat lembut ke arah Jungkook.

"Ini adalah pertama kalinya... Aku merasa bersyukur telah terlahir ke dunia ini... Karena aku.. Bisa bertemu dengan pria semanis dirimu, yang begitu mencintaiku dengan segala kekuranganku..." sahut Yoongi.

"Gumawo, hyeong... Gumawo.. Karena kau kembali lagi ke dalam kehidupanku..." sahut Jungkook dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah terbentuk di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Jungkook memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah pamannya dan tinggal bersama Yoongi.

Jungkook juga berhenti dari dunia perkuliahannya dan memilih untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama dengan Min Yoongi, pria berkulit pucat yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Dan pada sore hari yang cerah itu, Jungkook, yang diwarnai rambutnya oleh Yoongi dengan warna perpaduan coklat ungu dan pink, bersama dengan Yoongi yang masih bertahan dengan rambut blondenya itu, menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berkencan di dalam hutan yang ada di belakang Bighit Estate.

"Ayo, hyeong~ Kita berpose berdua!" sahut Jungkook sambil meletakkan kameranya di atas tripod.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yoongi.

Saat itu Yoongi tengah mengenakan kaos berwarna pink bertuliskan MINI CAPSULE MODE berwarna putih dan celana abu-abu selutut, sementara Jungkook tengah mengenakan kaos putih bertuliskan CAPSULE berwarna hitam dan celana abu-abu selutut. Mereka menyebut celana itu sebagai celana couple karena mereka membeli celana yang sama dengan ukuran berbeda tentunya.

"Anggap saja sebagai foto praweding kita, hehehe~" sahut Jungkook.

"Prawedding?" Yoongi menatap Jungkook.

"Aku lelah menunggumu melamarku, huft~ Dasar kau tidak peka, hyeong..." gerutu Jungkook sambil memajukan bibirnya.

CUP!

Yoongi mengecup sekilas bibir Jungkook itu.

"Menikahlah denganku, Jeon Jungkook..." sahut Yoongi.

Jungkook langsung tersenyum, sangat manis. "Uri kyoronhaja~"

Dan mereka pun berpose dengan tawa yang begitu lebar di wajah mereka, menunjukkan betapa bahagianya mereka sekalipun dunia mengucilkan mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah masuk ke dalam kehidupanku dan membuatku tidak sendirian lagi di dunia ini, Jungkook ah..." sahut Yoongi. "Saranghae, Jeon Jungkook..."

Jungkook tersenyum. "Nado saranghae, Min Yoongi~"

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note : OKE, FF "ALONE - YOONKOOK" END SUDAH :) semoga kalian semua suka ya dengan FF ini :)**

 **Untuk next FF? Tentu saja Jimin! "TRAPPED IN THE LIES - HOPEMIN FF" :)**

 **Silakan ditunggu untuk next FF saya itu ya /deep bows/**

 **Sekali lagi, thx thx a lot untuk semua masukan, saran, pujian, dan review serta semangat kalian :* jangan lupa cek di akun wattpad saya buat liat picture visualisasinya :)  
**

 **Saranghae, readers-nim :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ichikawa haru : murder case? udah end ya :) semoga suka ff ini ya haru :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : namkook emang sweet tau sayang jrng yang shipperin waks XD JIAHHHH DARI BANGTAN FEAR STREET KESINI NGAKAK SAYA XD**

 **Maria Felicia : ffn kamu kenapa emang fel? wkwkw semangat ya script dramanya :)**

 **kaisooexo: here say :)**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha : salam kenal rin :) seems its 1st time kamu review ff saya ya? thx udah nyempetin mampir ke lapak saya ya :) semoga suka :)**

 **Buzlague: iya saya lebih suka bikin crack pair, pairing yg sebenernya sweet tp jrng ditemukan org/? wkwkw XD wuihhhh alhamdulillah klo kamu suka ff crack pair saya ini /deep bows/ anyway, ini pertama kali review ff saya ya? salam kenal buz! :)**


	4. TRAPPED IN THE LIES (PT1) - HopeMin

**Title: LOVE YOURSELF BTS DRABBLE FF COLLECTION**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jin**

 **Lenght: Drabble Collection**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Ini adalah cerita kumpulan drabble FF BTS based on my imagination tentang poster-poster comeback BTS di LOVE YOURSELF :)**

 **.**

 **STORY 4 : TRAPPED IN THE LIES (PT.1) - HopeMin FF  
**  
 _ **"I lied. Because there's no way you'd love someone like me. - Park Jimin"**_

 **.**

.

 **2017  
**  
Sudah setahun lamanya, Jimin terus berbohong akan jati dirinya kepada Hoseok.

Bukan karena Jimin hobi berbohong, namun karena Jimin yakin, Hoseok tidak akan mau berada di sisinya jika Hoseok mengetahui jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Mengapa?

Karena bagi Jimin, tidak akan ada yang bisa mencintai seseorang sepertinya.

Jimin merasa, ia tidak layak dicintai oleh siapapun. Tidak ada alasan bagi seorang pun untuk mencintai Jimin dengan kondisi Jimin itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016**

"Dasar anak haram! Cepat pergi dari kampung ini!" bentak seorang ahjumma.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masih berkeliaran di kampung ini, huh?" bentak ahjumma lainnya.

"Apa kau tuli? Apa ibumu juga tuli? Mengapa kalian tidak bisa mendengarkan ucapan kami semua?" bentak ahjumma yang lainnya.

Jimin terus berjalan dalam diam, menahan tangis dan kesedihan dalam hatinya, mengabaikan suara cemoohan para ahjumma itu untuknya.

Sudah 21 tahun lamanya, ia dan ibunya bertahan tinggal di kampung itu dengan cemoohan warga sekitar.

Bukannya mereka tidak mau pindah, masalahnya adalah, mereka tidak tahu harus pindah kemana. Mereka tidak punya uang untuk membeli rumah baru karena mereka sangat miskin.

Selama 21 tahun itu, ibu Jimin sudah berulang kali berusaha menjual rumahnya yang tergolong sangat kecil dan kumuh itu, namun tidak ada seorang pun yang mau membelinya.

Semua orang merasa, selain sudah sangat tua dan jelek, rumah itu juga pembawa sial, makanya tidak ada yang mau membelinya.

Apalagi, berita tentang ibu Jimin yang hamil di luar nikah dan melahirkan Jimin tanpa ayah itu sudah tersebar ke seluruh wilayah Busan.

Tidak ada seorangpun di Busan yang tidak mengetahui mengenai jati diri Jimin.

Park Jimin, anak haram yang dilahirkan di Busan pada tahun 1995 dari hasil hubungan gelap antara ibu Jimin dengan seorang pengusaha terkaya di wilayah Busan.

"Eomma jinjja mianhae, Jimin ah..." Ibu Jimin seringkali menangis sambil meminta-minta maaf kepada Jimin karena telah melahirkan Jimin ke dunia ini tanpa ayah.

Dan seperti biasanya, Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memeluk erat tubuh ibunya. "Mungkin ini memang takdirku, eomma... Setidaknya, kau sudah membesarkanku dengan baik walaupun ada sangat banyak tekakan di sekitar kita..."

Bahkan, tak jarang Jimin yang meminta maaf kepada ibunya setiap ia melihat ibunya dilempari sayuran busuk oleh warga sekitar setiap ibu Jimin pulang dari pasar.

"Maafkan aku, eomma.. Kalau saja aku tidak terlahir di dunia ini, kau pasti tidak akan menjalani hidup seberat ini..." sahut Jimin dalam isak tangisnya setiap ia melihat betapa tersiksa hidup ibunya itu.

Dan ibu Jimin pasti memeluk Jimin sambil berkata, "Justru eomma sangat bersyukur kau terlahir dan tumbuh dengan sehat seperti ini padahal eomma tidak sanggup merawatmu dengan baik..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, ibu Jimin masuk ke dalam rumah dengan senyuman di wajahnya,

"Jimin ah! Jimin ah! Eomma... Punya kabar baik untukmu!" sahut ibu Jimin.

"Ne? Ada apa, eomma? Apa kau menang undian berhadiah?" tanya Jimin.

"Aniya..." ibu Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, apa berita baiknya?" tanya Jimin.

"Apa kau... Mau pindah ke Gwangju?" tanya ibu Jimin.

"Ne?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Gwangju.. Apa kau mau pindah kesana?" tanya ibu Jimin lagi.

"Apa maksudmu, eomma?" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu kan pasangan suami istri yang tidak punya anak? Yang tinggal tak jauh dari mini market di jalan utama? Yang rumahnya cukup besar itu.." tanya ibu Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne, eomma.. Hanya mereka berdua lah yang mau memperlakukan kita selayaknya manusia... Tidak seperti warga lainnya.."

"Mereka... Usaha mereka di Gwangju meningkat pesat! Jadi, mereka akan pindah ke Gwangju minggu depan! Dan kau tahu? Mereka bertanya kepada eomma, apakah kau bersedia ikut mereka ke Gwangju untuk menjadi pelayan di rumah mereka!" sahut ibu Jimin dengan anda begitu antusias.

Jimin terbelalak.

"Apa... Maksudnya, eomma?" tanya Jimin.

"Rumah yang telah mereka beli disana sangat besar! mereka butuh pelayan untuk merapikan rumah dan menyirami kebun mereka! Mereka memintamu untuk menjadi pelayan mereka..." sahut ibu Jimin.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan eomma?" tanya Jimin.

Ibu Jimin menatap Jimin. "Eomma tetap akan tinggal disini.. Kau akan diberi waktu setiap dua bulan sekali untuk mengunjungi eomma disini, Jimin ah..."

"Aku mana bisa meninggalkanmu, eomma!" Jimin tidak bersedia harus berpisah dengan ibunya.

"Tenang saja.. Eomma tidak akan tinggal di rumah kumuh ini.. Eomma.. Yang akan menjaga rumah mereka di Busan.. Eomma diijinkan tinggal disana untuk merawat dan menjaga rumah mereka itu.. Mereka bilang, mereka tidak mau menjual rumah itu karena mereka pun juga akan sering bolak-balik ke Busan dan Gwangju.. Mereka akan memperluas perusahaan mereka di Busan ini agar bisa sesukses usaha mereka di Gwangju.." sahut ibu Jimin.

"Aaaaahhh.. Jadi eomma bekerja untuk mereka di Busan, sementara aku di Gwangju?" tanya Jimin.

Ibu Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.."

Dan setelah mempertimbangkan akan banyak hal, Jimin pun akhirnya bersedia pindah ke Gwangju untuk menjadi pelayan pasangan suami istri yang tidak memiliki anak itu.

Air mata mengalir dengan sangat deras ketika Jimin harus berangkat ke Gwangju dan berpisah dengan ibunya. Selama 21 tahun dalam hidupnya, baru kali ini ia pergi dari sisi ibunya.

"Eomma janji eomma akan menjaga diri dengan sangat baik disini.. Karena itu, Jimin ah.. Kau juga harus bekerja dengan rajin disana, dan jaga kesehatanmu baik-baik, araseo?" sahut ibu Jimin sambil memeluk Jimin dengan sangat erat. Air mata sudah membasahi kedua bola matanya.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku akan menelepon eomma setiap malam, jadi eomma harus selalu mengangkat teleponku ya..." sahut Jimin sambil terisak.

Dan akhirnya, Jimin pun pindah ke Gwangju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin tercengang ketika melihat betapa besar dan luasnya rumah pasangan suami istri bernama Jung Jihoon dan Kim Taehee itu.

Dari balik pagar putih yang menjulang setinggi satu setengah meter di hadapan Jimin, terlihat dengan sangat jelas sebuah kolam renang yang sangat luas di pekarangan rumah itu.

Dan tepat di belakang kolam renang itu, berdiri kokoh sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang memanjang dan sangat indah.

"Inikah rumah kalian, ahjussi?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap penuh kagum ke arah Jung Jihoon.

Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo, Jimin ah.. Semoga kau tidak keberatan bekerja mengurus rumah ini.."

"Apa aku.. Hanya seorang diri? Mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah?" tanya Jimin. Ia bisa membayangkan, bahwa tak akan ada waktu istirahat baginya

"Hahahaha~ Tenang saja, Jimin ah.. Kau hanya perlu membantu kami mengawasi para pembantu.. Ada dua orang ahjumma yang bertugas menyapu dan mengepel lantai, serta satu orang ahjumma yang bertugas mencuci pakaian dan membersihkan kolam renang... Tugasmu adalah memasakkan makan pagi dan makan malam, mencuci semua piring-piring kotor, serta mengawasi kinerja ketiga hajumma itu selama kami berada di kantor..." sahut Taehee.

"Ahhhh... Aku hanya perlu memasak dan mengawasi?" tanya Jimin.

"Tentu saja~" sahut Taehee sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tapi mengapa aku dibayar cukup tinggi setiap bulannya jika pekerjaanku tidak terlalu berat?" tanya Jimin.

"Memasak adalah hal yang melelahkan, ya kan? Kau harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk berbelanja daging dan sayur-sayuran, lalu kau harus selesai memasak sebelum jam tujuh pagi karena jam setengah delapan pagi kami sudah harus berangkat bekerja.. Lagipula, harga chef di restaurant jauh lebih mahal daripada gaji setiap bulan yang kami bayarkan kepadamu, Jimin ah..." sahut Jihoon sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jimin.

Tubuh Jihoon jauh lebih tinggi dari Jimin, makanya Jihoon senang mengusap kepala Jimin, sejak mereka masih tinggal di Busan.

Apalagi, mereka sudah menikah hampir lima tahun dan belum juga dikaruniai keturunan.

"Semoga kau betah tinggal disini, Jimin ah... Kau bisa mengunjungi ibumu di Busan setiap dua bulan sekali.. Kau bisa ke Busan pada Jumat malam dan kembali kesini Minggu siang.." sahut Taehee.

"Araseo, ahjumma... Gumawo, jinjja..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa sudah dua bulan Jimin bekerja sebagai pelayan dan koki di rumah Jihoon dan Taehee.

Walaupun semua terasa berat, apalagi ia tidak tinggal bersama ibunya lagi, namun ia merasa bersyukur karena memiliki penghasilan tetap setiap bulannya untuk ditabungnya, dan juga setidaknya di Gwangju tidak ada yang mengetahui jati dirinya, dan tentu saja tidak ada yang mengejek ataupun membullynya disana.

Minggu sore itu, Jimin baru saja kembali dari Busan setelah mengunjungi ibunya pada hari Jumat kemarin.

Hujan turun sangat deras sore itu, dan Jimin lupa, ia tidak membawa payung sama sekali.

"Aigoo... Aku tidak bawa payung... Haruskah aku berhujan-hujanan kembali ke rumah Jihoon ahjussi?" gumam Jimin sambil berdiri di pintu depan terminal bus, menatap hujan yang tengah turun deras dihadapannya.

Jarak dari terminal bus ke rumah Jihoon masih sekitar 20 menit lagi jika ditempuh dengan bus. Dan jarak dari terminal bus itu ke halte tempat Jimin menunggu bus yang menuju ke arah rumah Jihoon membutuhkan waktu sekitar 5 menit dengan berjalan kaki.

"Aku harus berjalan dalam hujan sekitar lima menit agar aku bisa ke halte bus untuk menaiki bus ke arah rumah Jihoon ahjussi... Aigoo... Apa aku nekat saja?" gumam Jimin sambil terus menatap hujan deras dihadapannya itu.

Baru saja Jimin hendak melangkah maju menerobos hujan, tiba-tiba saja sebuah payung berwarna pink berada tepat di atas kepala Jimin, membuat Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan refleks menoleh ke atas, menatap payung pink di atas kepalanya itu.

"Uh?" sahut Jimin. Jimin segera menoleh ke samping kirinya, dan seorang pria berwajah tampan tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Pakai saja payung ini... Nanti kau basah terkena hujan dan bisa sakit..." sahut pria itu.

Jimin tercengang, menatap heran ke arah pria di sebelah kirinya itu.

"Hahahaha.. Jangan bingung begitu! Pakai saja payung ini.. Aku dijemput ayahku naik mobil, sebentar lagi mobilnya akan tiba.. Kurasa kau tidak bawa payung makanya daritadi kau kebingungan kan?" sahut pria itu lagi.

"Mengapa kau tau... Aku kebingungan karena tidak bawa payung?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak tadi, hehehe.." sahut pria itu sambil tertawa kecil.

Dan detik itu juga, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Jimin merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh dalam dadanya ketika melihat pria tampan itu tertawa kecil.

" _Sebuah tawa yang indah... Dan wajah yang sangat tampan.._ " gumam batin Jimin.

"Sudah, jangan ragu-ragu, pakai saja payungku ini, gwenchana.." sahut pria itu. "Ah, kenalkan, namaku Jung Hoseok.. Kau?"

"Park Jimin.. Imnida..." sahut Jimin, masih dengan eskpresi tercengang.

"Park Jimin? Jiminnie? Nama yang bagus, hehehe..." sahut pria tampan bernama Jung Hoseok itu.

"Jung.. Hoseok?" sahut Jimin pelan. "Namamu juga bagus, Hoseok-sshi..."

TIN!

Sebuah klakson mobil terdengar.

"Ah! Appa sudah datang!" sahut Hoseok sambil menatap ke arah sebuah mobil Lamborghini Aventador berwarna biru.

Jimin, sekali lagi, dibuat terkejut oleh Hoseok, yaitu ketika melihat betapa mahal dan mewahnya mobil ayah Hoseok.

"Jimin-sshi, aku duluan ya! Pakai saja payungku.. Gwenchana..." sahut Hoseok sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jimin, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil biru mewah itu.

Jimin terdiam sesaat sambil menatap mobil Lamborghini Aventador biru itu berjalan menjauh dari terminal.

"Mwoya... Ternyata ia berasal dari keluarga kaya raya..." gumam Jimin sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah genangan hujan di bawah sana. "Aku... Mana mungkin ia bisa menyukai anak haram yang miskin sepertiku..."

Dan Jimin akhirnya berjalan kaki denga lesu menuju halte terdekat sambil memayungi tubuhnya dengan payung pink pemberian Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah ini takdir atau apa, dua minggu setelah pertemuan pertama Hoseok dan Jimin di terminal sore itu, kali ini mereka kembali bertemu, di sebuah supermarket di dekat rumah Jihoon.

Malam itu, Jimin sedang membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan buah-buahan. Jimin berpikir, lebih baik ia belanja malam itu agar esok paginya ia bisa langsung memasak sarapan tanpa harus berbelanja terlebih dahulu ke pasar, karena esok pagi Jihoon dan Taehee ada perjalanan dinas ke Hongkong dan harus berangkat jam enam pagi.

Dan ketika Jimin sedang memilih beberapa jenis sayuran di supermarket itu, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Park Jimin-sshi?"

Jimin refleks menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Hoseok tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya sambil tersenyum. Tangan kanannya tengah dilipat di depan dadanya, sementara tangan kirinya tengah menopang dagunya.

"Uh? Hoseok-sshi?" Jimin sangat terkejut, tak menyangka ia bisa kembali bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya itu.

Cinta pertama?

Ya! Sejak pertama kali melihat tawa di wajah Hoseok sore itu, jantung Jimin selalu berdetak sangat cepat setiap mengingat wajah tampan dan senyuman Hoseok.

Dan Jimin yakin, ia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada pria bernama Jung Hoseok itu.

"Whoaaaa~ Ini kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu lagi, ya kan?" sahut Hoseok, masih sambil tersenyum.

Jimin menganggukan pelan kepalanya sambil membalas senyuman Hoseok. "Majjayo... Hehehe~"

"Kau... Tinggal di dekat sini?" tanya Hoseok.

Jimin bingung harus menjawab apa, jadi dia refleks menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."

" _Toh, aku memang tinggal di daerah sini kan? Yang ia tanyakan aku tinggal dimana, bukan dimana rumahku, ya kan?_ " bisik hati kecil Jimin.

"Aaaahhhh..." sahut Hoseok sambil menganguk-anggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau? Kau juga tinggal di dekat sini?" tanya Jimin.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya.. Rumahku sekitar dua puluh menit dari sini, ke arah utara.. Tapi, tempat les bahasa inggrisku di dekat sini, dan aku baru saja pulang les dan ingin mencari minuman segar makanya aku kesini.. Aku tak menyangka justru aku bertemu lagi denganmu disini, Jimin-sshi!"

"Aaaahhhh..." kali ini Jimin yang menganggukan pelan kepalanya. menandakan ia mengerti.

Hoseok melihat keranjang belanjaan yang dibawa Jimin. "Kau membeli banyak sayuran dan buah, apa kau akan memasak?"

"Majjayo... Aku.. Uhm..." Jimin terdiam sejenak sambil berpikir, lalu kembali menjawab, "Aku suka memasak, dan aku sering memasak di tempat tinggalku.. Makanya aku belanja banyak bahan makanan untuk kumasak besok~"

"Whoaaaa! Kau suka memasak? Kau yang memasak di rumahmu? Whoaaaa! Kau sangat keren, Jimin-sshi.." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap kagum ke arah Jimin.

Membuat Jimin jadi salah tingkah dipuji seperti itu oleh Hoseok.

"Aku jadi semakin tertarik denganmu, Jimin-sshi! Hehehe.." sahut Hoseok.

Seketika itu juga Jimin nyaris tidak bisa bernafas karena terkejut mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

"Aku kelahiran 1994, kalau kau?" tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba.

"Uh? Aku 1995..." sahut Jimin. Jantungnya masih berdetak tidak karuan karena ucapan Hoseok barusan!

"Jadi aku setahun diatasmu? Kalau begitu, aku boleh memanggilmu Jimin ah? Atau Jiminie? Kau bisa memanggilku Hoseok hyeong! Dengan begitu, kita akan semakin dekat, ya kan? Jiminnie? Hehehe..." sahut Hoseok.

"Uh?" Jimin lagi-lagi terkejut dengan ucapan Hoseok.

"Panggil aku Hoseok hyeong.. Araseo, Jiminnie?" sahut Hoseok sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bagian atas kepala Jimin

"Uh? Uhhh... Ne, hyeong..." sahut Jimin, masih agak canggung. Dan juga terkejut.

Setelah itu, Hoseok dan Jimin sama-sama berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaan mereka, dan tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan deras seketika.

"Mwoya? Hujan lagi? Yaishhh... Aku tidak membawa payung..." gerutu Jimin.

Hoseok membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah payung lipat miliknya. "Ayo, ikut denganku..."

"Uh?" Jimin kembali menatap Hoseok.

"Kau bilang rumahmu dekat sini kan? Biar kuantarkan ke rumahmu dengan payungku... Aku tidak bisa meminjamkanmu payung yang ini, karena ini payung hadiah ulang tahun dari almarhum ibuku untukku.. Mian.." sahut Hoseok.

"Uh? Ibumu.. Sudah meninggal?" Jimin jadi merasa tidak enak mendengar Hoseok mengucapkan hal itu dengan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu... Kanker payudara..."

"Aku turut berduka, hyeong.." sahut Jimin.

Hoseok kembali tersenyum. "Gwenchana.. Ayo, kuantar kau ke rumahmu.."

"Tidak usah, hyeong.. Aku bisa menunggu hujan reda saja.. Toh, aku masih berhutang satu payung kepadamu.. Kapan kau ada waktu? Ayo kita bertemu lagi, agar aku bisa mengembalikan payungmu.." sahut Jimin.

"Kelihatannya hujannya masih lama berhentinya, tidak apa-apa, ayo aku antarkan, sekalian aku menunggu ayahku menjemput.. Ia baru bisa menjemputku di tempat les satu jam lagi setelah meetingnya di kantor selesai..." sahut Hoseok.

"Aahhhh..." sahut Jimin.

"Mengenai payung pink itu, itu kuhadiahkan untukmu! Jadi, tak perlu kau kembalikan.. Lagipula, aku tidak suka warna pink, hehehe..." sahut Hoseok.

"Uh? Bukankah kau membawa payung itu waktu itu?" Jimin kembali menatap Hoseok dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau lupa? Di terminal kan ada mini mart yang menjual payung! Aku sengaja membeli payung itu ketika melihatmu menggerutu terjebak hujan disana sore itu, Jimin ah.. Dan kurasa, warna pink sangat cocok untuk wajah manismu, hehehe.." sahut Hoseok.

"Jadi, kau sengaja membeli payung itu untukku?" Jimin terbelalak.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.."

"Hyeong..." Jimin tiba-tiba merasa sangat terharu. "Gumawo, jinjja..."

Hoseok tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, ayo, kuantarkan kau ke rumahmu.."

Akhirnya Jimin bersedia berjalan berdua dengan Hoseok di bawah naungan sebuah payung berwarna biru tua itu, menuju ke rumah Jihoon.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berbincang-bincang. Dan setiap kali Hoseok tersenyum atau tertawa, detak jantung Jimin terus berdetak tidak karuan.

Mereka pun bertukar nomor handphone dan berjanji akan saling berkomunikasi.

Dan setibanya mereka di depan rumah Jihoon, Hoseok menatap Jimin. "Ini rumahmu? Whoaaaa, rumahmu sangat bagus! Kurang lebihnya mirip dengan rumahku..Hehehe~"

"Ah, jinjja?" tanya Jimin.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Rumahku tidak selebar rumahmu ini, tapi rumahku bertingkat tiga.."

"Ahhhh..." sahut Jimin.

" _Bagaimana jika ia meminta masuk?_ " sahut hati kecil Jimin, cemas jika Hoseok mengetahui bahwa itu bukan rumahnya dan ia hanyalah seorang pelayan disana.

"Baiklah, sudah sampai, sana kau masuk.. Aku harus kembali ke tempat lesku..." sahut Hoseok.

" _Huft~ Syukurlah ia tidak meminta masuk!_ " sorak batin Jimin.

"Araseo.. Gumawo, hyeong... Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang... Maaf merepotkanmu.." sahut Jimin.

"Gwenchana... Aku senang bisa berbincang-bincang denganmu, Jimin ah.." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terus berlalu, dan komunikasi berjalan lancar antara Jimin dan Hoseok.

Sesekali Jimin dan Hoseok saling bertukar foto-foto selca mereka via kakaotalk. Hampir setiap hari Hoseok dan Jimin mengirimkan foto-foto selca mereka.

Jimin, terpaksa, sering berfoto di dalam rumah Jihoon setiap rumah sedang sepi, seolah ingin meyakinkan Hoseok bahwa Jimin memang tinggal di rumah mewah itu.

Berkali-kali Jimin merutuki dirinya, yang selalu membohongi Hoseok akan jati dirinya. Berkali-kali Jimin berusaha menjelaskan semua kepada Hoseok, namun Jimin tidak pernah berani.

Jimin takut, Hoseok akan pergi menjauh darinya jika Hoseok mengetahui bahwa ia adalah anak haram dan berasal dari keluarga yang miskin.

Jimin selalu merasa tidak layak setiap berdiri bersampingan dengan Hoseok, namun rasa cintanya kepada Hoseok tidak bisa dibendungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2017**

Tak terasa sudah setahun Jimin dan Hoseok begitu dekat.

Dan tepat tanggal 14 Februari 2017 itu, Hoseok mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Jimin.

"Park Jimin... Apa kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku? Saranghae, Park Jimin..." sahut Hoseok dengan senyuman di wajahnya sambil menyodorkan seikat bunga ke arah Jimin.

Jimin hanya bisa tercengang, tidak menyangka bahwa cintanya ternyata tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan!

"Mengapa kau terkejut begitu, Jiminnie? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tahu akan perasaanku? Selama setahun ini, aku sudah menunjukkan dengan sangat jelas kepadamu betapa aku sangat menyukaimu, imma... Aigoo.." sahut Hoseok sambil mengacak pelan rambut Jimin.

Dan seketika itu juga Jimin tersenyum, sangat manis, sambil berkata, "Ne, hyeong~ Aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu..."

"Jinjja? Whoaaa, gumawo, Jiminnie..." sahut Hoseok sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jimin.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita berkencan, araseo?" sahut Hoseok.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya sambil terus tersenyum.

Setelah resmi berpacaran, mereka menghabiskan seharian itu dengan menonton bioskop dan makan malam yang sangat romantis. Tentu saja, semua dibiayai oleh Hoseok!

Untung saja hari itu, Jihoon dan Taehee sedang ada pekerjaan di New York sampai seminggu ke depan, jadi Jimin bisa bermain di luar seharian penuh.

Malamnya, Jimin terbaring di atas kasur di kamar yang disediakan Jihoon untuknya.

Jimin, yang tidak berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi siang, tiba-tiba terdiam.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sambil bergumam, "Apakah aku... Layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang kuperoleh dari kebohonganku ini?"

Dan air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya yang terpejam itu.

"Apakah mencintai Hoseok hyeong... Adalah sebuah dosa? Sampai aku... Harus terus berbohong demi bisa bersamanya?"

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note : Maafkan saya, niat drabble kok jadi panjang gini, makanya saya bikin 2 part lagi ya FF ini /deep bows/**

 **Silakan ditunggu bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cinta HopeMin yang dipenuhi akan kebohongan ini wkwkw XD**

 **Jangan lupa cek akun wattpad saya untuk liat visualisasi dari FF ini :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **taniaarmy19 : udah ada kan tuh namkook brothershipnya di The Story Of Love wkwkw XD culik sana culik/? yoonkook so sweet ya wkwkw XD**

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha : ngilu kenapa? XD**

 **ichikawa haru : gumawo for reading :) here ff hopemin nya :)**


	5. TRAPPED IN THE LIES (PT2) - HopeMin

**Title: LOVE YOURSELF BTS DRABBLE FF COLLECTION**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jin**

 **Lenght: Drabble Collection**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Ini adalah cerita kumpulan drabble FF BTS based on my imagination tentang poster-poster comeback BTS di LOVE YOURSELF :)**

 **.**

 **STORY 5 : TRAPPED IN THE LIES (PT.2) - HopeMin FF  
**  
 _ **"I lied. Because there's no way you'd love someone like me. - Park Jimin"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2017  
**  
Pagi itu, sebelum alarm Jimin berbunyi, Hoseok sudah terlebih dulu membangunkan Jimin dengan menggunakan video call.

Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya dan menjawab video call dari kekasihnya itu dengan malas-malasan.

Untung saja kamar yang diberikan Jihoon kepada Jimin di rumah itu cukup bagus design interiornya, jadi Jimin tetap bisa melanjutkan kebohongannya dengan mengatakan bahwa rumah yang mewah itu tempat tinggalnya.

"Pagi, Jiminie.." sapa Hoseok lewat video call itu.

Hoseok juga masih berbaring di atas kasurnya, menunjukkan bahwa ia juga baru saja bangun, dan langsung menghubungi kekasihnya itu.

"Pagi, hyeong~" sapa Jimin, masih dengan mata mengantuk dan rambut acak-acakan.

"Aigoo... Kekasihku ini sangaaaat manis jika baru bangun tidur... Hehehe..." sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa kecil.

"Cih... Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah menggombal padaku, hyeong..." sahut Jimin, dengan kedua pipinya yang agak memerah karena malu mendengar pujian kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak menggombal.. Kau memang manis, hehehe..." sahut Hoseok. "Saranghae, Jiminie!"

"Uhmmmm... Nado saranghae, hyeong~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum, sangat manis, sementara kedua matanya belum terbuka sempurna karena masih mengantuk.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba Jimin ingat ia harus segera memasakkan sarapan untuk kedua majikannya itu.

"Hyeong... Lanjut nanti ya, ada yang harus kukerjakan dulu pagi ini... Mian, hyeong.." sahut Jimin.

"Uh? Ada yang harus kau kerjakan?" tanya Hoseok.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Araseo... Kita lanjut video call lagi nanti ya.. Aku tidak bisa menemuimu hari ini, aku harus kuliah sampai sore, lalu ada les sampai malam, huft!" sahut Hoseok dengan ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya. "Aku iri padamu, yang tidak perlu kuliah karena kau tidak menyukai pelajaran dan lebih suka dengan dunia dance.."

"Hehehe~ Himnae, hyeong! Saranghae..." sahut Jimin, menyemangati kekasih tampannya itu.

Video call pun terputus.

Jimin terduduk di atas kasurnya, ingatannya kembali ke tahun lalu, ketika ia dan Hoseok sedang bertukar cerita mengenai aktivitas mereka sehari-hari.

 _"Aku kuliah, jurusan Arsitektur.. Padahal aku tidak suka bidang itu.. Aku lebih suka dunia seni, terutama dance dan rap..." sahut Hoseok. "Kalau kau, apa aktivitas keseharianmu?"_

 _Jimin terdiam sejenak. Berpikir, kebohongan macam apa lagi yang harus diceritakannya kali ini._

 _Akhirnya Jimin menjawab, "Aku tidak melanjutkan kuliah.. Aku benci harus mempelajari hal-hal yang tidak kusukai.. Sama sepertimu, aku juga sangat suka dance! Dan menyanyi.. Juga memasak, hehehe.. Jadi, aku tidak lanjut kuliah dan memilih untuk mengembangkan bakat dance, menyanyi, dan memasakku, agar suatu saat nanti aku bisa mendapatkan penghasilan besar dari ketiga hal itu, hehehe..."_

 _"Whoaaaa, jinjja? Kita sama-sama suka dance berarti, hehehe! Aaaaahhhh, aku iri padamu! Pasti hidupmu sangat bahagia ya karena kau bisa menjalani kehidupan sesuai dengan keinginanmu..." sahut Hoseok sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Tidak sepertiku.. Yang harus menuruti keinginan appa..."_

"Cih..." gumam Jimin. "Aku justru iri padamu, hyeong... Karena kau terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya.. Dan kau bukan anak haram..."

Jimin segera menghentikan gerutuannya dan berjalan menuju dapur, bersiap untuk melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan di rumah mewah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, ketika Jimin sedang merapikan ruang tamu rumah Jihoon sambil menyetel radio, tiba-tiba saja Hoseok mengirimkan sebuah foto kepada Jimin via kakaotalk.

Sebuah foto selca Hoseok. Tangan kirinya ditempelkan di wajahnya dekat mata kirinya dan ibu jari serta telunjuk tangan kirinya itu membentuk sebuah hati kecil. Saat itu Hoseok tengah duduk di salah satu angku di perpustakaan kampusnya. Ia tengah mengenakan kemeja hitam putih.

Hoseok mengirim foto itu dengan sebuah caption bertulisan " **Love sign untuk kekasihku si manis Park Jiminie! Hehehe...** "

"Aigoo..." Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman kembali terbentuk di wajah manis Jimin. Ia merasa sangat spesial diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Hoseok.

Dan tiba-tiba, hal itu kembali melintas di benaknya.

"Apakah... Hoseok hyeong masih tetap akan mencintaiku seperti ini jika ia tahu identitas asliku?" gumam Jimin sambil duduk di atas sebuah kursi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

"Apa Hoseok hyeong... Tetap akan memperlakukanku seperti ini jika ia tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?" gumam Jimin.

Dan sebuah lagu pun terputar di radio itu.

" ** _LIE - Jimin BTS_**

 ** _Tell me_**  
 ** _With your sweet smile_**  
 ** _Tell me_**  
 ** _Tell me like you're whispering into my ears_**  
 ** _Don't be like a prey_**  
 ** _Be Smooth like a like a snake_**  
 ** _I want to escape but_**

 ** _Ah woo woo_**  
 ** _Get away away away from me_**  
 ** _Get away away from me_**  
 ** _Ah woo woo_**  
 ** _Whatever it takes, save me, me_**  
 ** _Save me_**

 ** _It keeps happening even though I run away_**  
 ** _I'm caught in a lie_**

 ** _Caught in a lie_**  
 ** _Find the me that was innocent_**  
 ** _I can't free myself from this lie_**  
 ** _Give me back my laughter_**

 ** _Caught in a lie_**  
 ** _Take me out of his hell_**  
 ** _I can't free myself from this pain_**  
 ** _Save the me who's being punished_**

 ** _Want me_**  
 ** _The me who has lost the way_**  
 ** _Want me_**  
 ** _Like always, I_**

 ** _I feel so far away_**  
 ** _You always come my way_**  
 ** _I repeat again_**

 ** _Ah woo woo_**  
 ** _Get away away away from me_**  
 ** _Get away away from me_**  
 ** _Ah woo woo_**  
 ** _Whatever it takes, save me, me_**  
 ** _Save me_**

 ** _It keeps happening even though I run away_**  
 ** _I'm caught in a lie_**

 ** _Caught in a lie_**  
 ** _Find the me that was innocent_**  
 ** _I can't free myself from this lie_**  
 ** _Give me back my laughter_**

 ** _Caught in a lie_**  
 ** _Take me out of his hell_**  
 ** _I can't free myself from this pain_**  
 ** _Save the me who's being punished_**

 ** _I'm still the same me_**  
 ** _The me from before is still here but_**  
 ** _The lie that's gotten too big_**  
 ** _Is trying to swallow me up_**

 ** _Caught in a lie_**  
 ** _Find the me that was innocent_**  
 ** _I can't free myself from this lie_**  
 ** _Give me back my laughter_**

 ** _Caught in a lie_**  
 ** _Take me out of his hell_**  
 ** _I can't free myself from this pain_**  
 ** _Save the me who's being punished"_**

Tanpa sadar, air mata menetes dari kedua mata kecilnya, membasahi lantai di antara kedua kakinya.

"Sampai kapan aku harus terus membohongi Hoseok hyeong seperti ini?" gumam Jimin lagi sambil terus terisak dalam tangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, ketika Jimin baru saja selesai merapikan dapur dan sedang bersiap untuk ke supermarket, membeli keperluan dapur untuk Jihoon dan Taehee, tiba-tiba saja sebuah klakson terdengar.

TIN! TIN!

"Uh? Nugu?" gumam Jimin.

Jimin berjalan ke depan rumah Jihoon, danterkejut mendapati siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan pagar rumah Jihoon.

"Annyeong, kekasih manisku!" sapa Hoseok sambil tersenyum. Tangan kanannya terangkat, menyapa Jimin. Ia tengah mengenakan kaos putih dan jaket dengan hoodie berwarna hitam.

Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya, sangat terkejut melihat Hoseok tiba-tiba tanpa mengabarinya, sudah ada di depan rumah Jihoon.

"Hyeong! Mengapa kau... Bisa ada disini?" tanya Jimin, masih dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Hoseok tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Jimin itu.

"Aigoo, kau manis sekali jika terkejut begitu.." sahut Hoseok. "Ayo, kita jalan-jalan! Date time!"

"Uh?" Jimin terkejut. "Tapi... Ada beberapa barang yang harus kubeli di supermarket, hyeong.."

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu kita jalan-jalan dulu, nah sebelum pulang aku akan menemanimu ke supermarket agar kau bisa membeli kebutuhanmu.. Otte?" tanya Hoseok.

Tanpa basa basi, Jimin langsung menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis. "Oke, call! Hehehe~"

Jimin segera mengirimkan pesan kepada Jihoon untuk meminta ijin keluar sampai sore nanti, dan untungnya Jihoon sangat baik dan mengijinkan Jimin untuk berjalan-jalan hari itu.

Jihoon bahkan mengijinkan Jimin pulang agak malam!

" _ **From: Jihoon ahjussi**_

Aku dan Taehee akan makan malam di restaurant, jadi kau bermainlah sepuasmu sampai malam, tidak usah memasakkan makan malam untukku dan Taehee..

" _Gumawo, ahjussi.. Jinjja gumawo..._ " sahut hati kecil Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu, Hoseok sudah menyiapkan sebuah acara date yang luar biasa.

Hoseok benar-benar menunjukkan seluruh perhatian dan rasa cintanya yang tulus dan dalam itu kepada Jimin.

Hoseok terus menggenggam erat tangan Jimin selama mereka jalan berdua.

Hoseok bahkan mengelap saus yang tersisa di sudut bibir Jimin saat mereka makan burger.

Siang itu mereka berkencan ke Namsan Tower dan menikmati keindahan kota Seoul dari atas sana, sambil tidak lupa mereka menggantungkan gembok cinta mereka di atap Namsan Tower, selayaknya pasangan lain.

Setelah itu, Hoseok mengajak Jimin makan siang di sebuah rumah makan elit yang terletak di tepi laut.

Lalu, mereka berjalan-jalan menikmati angin laut yang segar itu, dan Hoseok mengajak Jimin makan malam di sebuah rumah makan elit.

Dan setelah selesai makan malam, mereka berjalan-jalan di tepi sebuah sungai di Gwangju yang memiliki air mancur pelangi seperti di Hangang River;

"Whoaaaaaaa! Jinjja jinjja yeppuda!" teriak Jimin ketika melihat betapa indahnya air mancur di hadapannya itu.

Hoseok menatap wajah Jimin yang tengah begitu kagum akan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Kau jauh lebih indah daripada air mancur itu, Jimin ah..." sahut Hoseok.

Jimin menoleh ke samping, menatap Hoseok. "Jinjja?"

Hoseok tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Membuat Jimin ikut tersenyum senang.

"Kudengar air mancur ini persis seperti yang ada di Hangang River, apa itu benar?" tanya Jimin.

"Majjayo.. Pemerintah daerah Gwangju sengaja membangun jembatan dan air mancur ini dengan mencontoh yang ada di Hangang River.." sahut Hoseok.

Jimin kembali menatap pemandangan indah di hadapannya itu.

"Kapan-kapan, ayo kita berkencan di Hangang River, Jimin ah.." sahut Hoseok.

"Oke, call!" sahut Jimin dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "Aku sama sekali belum pernah ke Seoul, hyeong..."

"Makanya, aku berjanji, aku pasti akan mengajakmu berkencan ke Seoul, araseo?" sahut Hoseok sambil mengusap pelan rambut Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Dan kini, tatapan Hoseok terkunci ke bibir tebal kemerahan milik Jimin itu.

Jimin menatap Hoseok, dan wajah Hoseok semakin mendekat ke wajahnya.

Hoseok memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, lalu mengecup lembut bibir Jimin.

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati sensasi lembut yang diberikan Hoseok kepadanya.

Mereka terus berciuman hingga mereka nyaris kehabisan nafas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seberhasil-berhasilnya kita berbohong, namun kejujuran akan terungkap kan pada suatu saat?

Hoseok, yang tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa teman di tempat lesnya sambil menunggu ayahnya menjemput, tiba-tiba mendapat pertanyaan dari seorang teman lesnya.

"Jung Hoseok, apa benar kekasihmu yang manis itu penghuni di rumah besar itu? Kudengar, tuan Jung Jihoon dan nyonya Kim Taehee tidak memiliki anak!" sahut Im Jaebum , teman Hoseok itu.

"Ia bilang, ia tinggal disana dengan paman dan bibinya.. Tuan Jung adalah pamannya.. Katanya, paman dan bibinya tinggal disana menemani Jimin karena ayah dan ibu Jimin sibuk dengan bisnis mereka di Busan." sahut Hoseok.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Jeon Jungkook, seorang pria asal Busan, kelahiran 1997, yang merupakan mahasiswa akselerasi itu, membuka suara, "Tunggu sebentar, siapa nama lengkap kekasihmu itu, hyeong? Jimin siapa?"

"Park Jimin... Waeyo, Jungkook ah?" tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook langsung terbelalak. "Park.. Ji.. Min?"

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Waeyo? Ah, kau juga dari Busan kan! Kau mengenalnya?"

"Uhmmmm... Aku tidak mengenalnya... Tapi... Hyeong! Ayo kita bicara empat mata, ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, tapi aku tidak enak membahas ini di keramaian..." sahut Jungkook.

Jungkook dan Hoseok pun berbicara empat mata di sebuah ruang kelas les yang sudah kosong.

"Hyeong.. Aku tidak tahu ada berapa banyak pria bernama Park Jimin di Busan.. Namun, aku tahu betul, bahkan satu Busan pun tahu, bahwa di Busan ada seorang anak haram bernama Park Jimin... Ia tinggal hanya berdua dengan ibunya dalam kehidupan yang sangat miskin, karena ayahnya adalah suami dari wanita lain... Dan tahun lalu kudengar Park Jimin ini ke Gwangju untuk menjadi pelayan di rumah sepasang suami istri yang kaya raya dan tidak memiliki anak..." sahut Jungkook.

Kedua bola mata Hoseok terbelalak lebar. "Mana mungkin? Bisa saja itu Jimin yang lain!"

"Makanya, barusan kukatakan, aku tidak tahu ada berapa banyak pria bernama Park Jimin di Busan, namun... Dari ciri-cirinya, sepertinya Jimin kekasihmu itu yang dimaksud..." sahut Jungkook.

"Mwoya..." gerutu Hoseok, tidak mempercayai ucapan Jungkook. "Mana mungkin ia berbohong padaku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang malam, Hoseok tidak bisa tertidur sama sekali. Ia terus memikirkan ucapan Jungkook.

"Mana mungkin Jimin anak haram? Mana mungkin Jimin bekerja sebagai pelayan di rumah itu? Cih! Ini tidak masuk akal! Pasti Jungkook salah mendapatkan informasi! Ia kan sudah tidak tinggal di Busan sejak tiga tahun lalu, mana mungkin ia tahu tentang semua yang terjadi di Busan?" Hoseok terus menggumam, berusaha menyangkal semua cerita Jungkook.

Namun, tetap saja, ada perasaan aneh di dalam hati kecil Hoseok.

Perasaan yang tidak enak. Ia takut, apa yang Jungkook ceritakan adalah kenyataan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, ketika Jimin sedang membuang sampah ke tempat sampah yang berada di depan rumah Jihoon, tiba-tiba saja Hoseok berdiri di hadapannya.

"Uh? Hyeong?" Lagi - lagi Jimin terbelalak melihat kedatangan Hoseok yang sangat tiba - tiba di hadapannya.

Apalagi, itu adalah hari Minggu, dimana Jihoon dan Taehee jelas - jelas ada di dalam rumah!

Bagaimana jika Hoseok meminta masuk dan bertemu dengan Jihoon serta Taehee? Bagaimana jika jati dirinya terbongkar dan semua kebohongannya terungkap?

Jantung Jimin seketika itu juga berdetak sangat cepat karena ketakutan mulai menyelubunginya.

"Jimin ah..." sahut Hoseok dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

"Iya, hyeong?" tanya Jimin. Ia terus berusaha mengatur agar detak jantungnya kembali normal.

"Mengapa kau berpakaian sekotor itu? Mengapa kau membuang sampah? Apa tidak ada pembantu di rumahmu ini?" tanya Hoseok.

DEG!

Perasaan Jimin langsung sangat tidak enak seketika itu juga.

"Uhm... Mmmmm... Aku rasa, tidak ada salahnya kan aku membantu merapikan rumah? Toh, aku yang terbiasa memasak, jd sekalian saja sampahnya aku yang buang..." sahut Jimin dengan salah tingkah.

Hoseok terdiam. Ia terus menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sangat serius.

Jimin seketika itu juga ikut terdiam. Perasaannya sudah semakin tidak enak.

" _Apa... Ia sudah mengetahui jati diriku? Tapi, dari siapa? Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu selain orang-orang di rumah Jihoon ahjussi!_ " gumam batin Jimin.

Keheningan menyelimuti pasangan kekasih itu.

Akhirnya, Hoseok pun buka suara. "Apa kau... Sebenarnya hanya pelayan di rumah ini?"

DEG!

Dada Jimin seolah ditusuk oleh benda yang sangat tajam.

"Apa kau... Park Jimin... Si anak haram dari keluarga miskin di Busan?" tanya Hoseok lagi.

" _Bagaimana ia bisa tahu sampai sejauh itu? Tidak ada satu orangpun di Gwangju ini yang tahu bahwa aku anak haram!_ " tanya hati kecil Jimin.

Jimin awalnya berusaha berdalih, namun ia berpikir, mau sampai kapan ia terus membohongi Hoseok? Toh.. Pada akhirnya, cepat atau lambat, kebohongannya akan terbongkar juga.

Jimin akhirnya menghela nafas dalam - dalam, lalu menjawab, "Darimana kau bisa tahu mengenaiku sampai sejauh itu, hyeong?"

Hoseok terbelalak. Awalnya, ia berpikir, Jimin akan menyanggah ucapannya dan menjelaskan bahwa semua itu hanya tuduhan palsu. Sedkit banyak hati kecil Hoseok berharap bahwa cerita Jungkook bukanlah tentang kekasihnya itu melainkan tentang Park Jimin yang lainnya.

"Jadi, itu benar kau? Park Jimin yang sudah terkenal di seluruh Busan itu.. Benar kau?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sangat terkejut.

Jimin perlahan menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."

Seketika itu juga emosi Hoseok naik. "Lalu, mengapa selama setahun ini kau terus membohongiku? Mengapa kau berbohong dan mengatakan kau dari keluarga terpandang dan kaya raya? Mengapa kau berpura-pura di hadapanku?"

Jimin menatap Hoseok, tepat di kedua bola matanya. "Hyeong.. Apa kau tahu? Bahwa awalnya, aku sama sekali tidak berniat membohongimu..."

"Lalu, mengapa kau berbohong padaku?" tanya Hoseok dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita di terminal bus sore itu? Ayahmu menjemputmu dengan mobil semewah itu... Aku.. Sejujurnya aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak saat itu, namun aku tahu diri! Aku tahu mana mungkin pria sekaya kau mau berkenalan denganku yang miskin ini.. Jadi, aku memutuskan memendam dalam diam perasaanku ini..." sahut Jimin.

Hoseok terdiam sambil terus menatap Jimin.

"Lalu, takdir kembali mempertemukan kita di supermarket malam itu. Dan kau memaksa untuk mengantarkanku ke rumah ini, kau ingat? Aku bersikeras tidak mau, karena aku tidak ingin kau mengetahui aku pelayan disini. Namun, kau memaksaku agar kau mengantarku ke rumah ini, ya kan? Saat itulah, awal kebohonganku dimulai..." sahut Jimin. Kali ini air mata mulai menggenangi wajah manisnya itu.

"Untuk apa kau berbohong? Tidak bisakah kau katakan dengan jujur saat itu, bahwa ini bukanlah rumahmu, dan kau hanya seorang pelayan disini?" sahut Hoseok, masih dengan emosi yang tinggi. "Apa bertingkah seolah kau ini anak orang kaya membuat hidupmu nyaman?"

"Hyeong! Apa kau masih mau menemuiku jika aku memberitahumu malam itu juga bahwa aku ini hanya seorang pelayan?" Kali ini nada suara Jimin mulai meninggi. Air mata mulai menetes membasahi kedua pipinya. "Apa anak orang kaya sepertimu mau bermain denganku yang anak haram dan miskin ini?"

Hoseok terdiam.

"Aku.. Terpaksa berbohong.. Karena aku tahu dunia kita sangat jauh berbeda! Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah lagi mau menemuiku jika kau tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya!" sahut Jimin sambil terisak.

Hoseok terus terdiam.

"Apa kau tahu? Seberapa berat beban hidupku sejak aku dilahirkan di dunia ini sebagai anak haram dan dari keluarga miskin? Apa kau tahu, berapa banyak tatapan jijik yang ditujukan orang - orang setiap mereka menatapku? Apa kau tahu... Berapa banyak cacian dan hinaan yang sudah kudengar selama 22 tahun aku hidup di dunia ini?" sahut Jimin dengan nada tinggi sambil terus menangis.

Air mata semakin deras membasahi wajah manis Jimin.

"Apa kau pikir... Aku tidak lelah dengan semua ini? Apa kau pikir... Aku senang terus menerus berbohong seperti ini kepadamu, hyeong? Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang karena berbohong padamu! Apa kau tahu? Setiap malam aku terus menangis dalam kamarku setiap mengingat betapa kejamnya aku yang telah membohongimu! Aku sudah berulang kali berniat menceritakan semua kebenarannya kepadamu, tapi aku takut, hyeong! Aku takut kau akan membuangku jauh - jauh dari kehidupanmu! Aku takut.. Tidak bisa lagi bertemu denganmu yang paling kucintai setelah ibuku di dunia ini!" Air mata itu mulai menetes dari wajah manisnya, membasahi tanah diantara kedua kakinya.

DEG!

Hoseok merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Jimin.

Namun, perasaannya yang terluka karena ternyata selama ini ia telah dibohongi oleh Jimin lebih kuat.

"Tapi perasaanmu egois, Park Jimin! Kau membohongiku hanya demi bisa bersamaku? Apa itu bukan egois namanya? Pernahkah kau memikirkan bagaimana sakitnya perasaanku ketika aku mengetahui semua kebohonganmu ini? Pernahkah kau berpikir dari sudut pandangku? Huh?" bentak Hoseok.

"Aku... Selalu memikirkan perasaanmu, hyeong... Setiap malam aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku untuk memberitahumu semua kenyataannya! Tapi... Aku benar - benar merasa, aku akan kehilanganmu untuk selamanya jika aku menceritakan semua kenyataan hidupku kepadamu.." sahut Jimin, masih sambil terisak dalam tangisnya.

Tiba - tiba, tanpa ada tanda - tanda sebelumnya, hujan turun dengan sangat deras, membasahi tubuh Jimin dan Hoseok yang masih berdiri berhadapan itu.

"Apa aku... Sama sekali tidak berhak merasakan kebahagiaan.. Walau hanya sesaat?" sahut Jimin lagi sambil menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok menatap balik ke arah Jimin dalam diam.

"Kau pikir.. Mengapa aku pindah ke Gwangju? Karena aku sudah lelah dengan semua cacian dan cemoohan orang - orang di Busan kepadaku! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi tersiksa dengan semua omongan kasar mereka terhadapku dan ibuku, hyeong!" tangis Jimin semakin pecah. "Aku juga ingin, sekali saja, merasakan kebahagiaan selayaknya manusia normal lainnya! Apa kau pikir, aku senang terlahir sebagai anak haram? Apa kau pikir.. Aku tidak terbeban selama ini membohongimu?"

Hoseok terdiam sejenak, lalu ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Jimin.

Perasaan keduanya sama - sama terluka malam itu.

Jimin terus berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan di depan rumah Jihoon sambil menangis, sementara Hoseok juga terus berjalan kaki menyusuri lorong jalanan itu di bawah guyuran hujan dan air matanya pun mulai menetes.

"Hyeong..." sahut Jimin lirih dalam tangisnya.

"Jimin ah..." sahut Hoseok lirih sambil terus berjalan menuju ke tempat lesnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sebulan berlalu sejak pertengkaran Hoseok dan Jimin malam itu.

Hoseok menjadi sangat pendiam sejak kejadian malam itu, begitupun juga dengan Jimin.

"Kau sedang tidak terlibat masalah apapun kan, Jimin ah?" tanya Taehee. Taehee dan Jihoon melihat perubahan drastis dari seorang Park Jimin.

Sudah sebulan itu, Jimin jadi sangat pendiam dan lebih senang mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya.

Apalagi yang dilakukannya di dalam kamarnya itu selain menangisi kepergian Hoseok dari sisinya?

Malam itu Hoseok tengah menghadiri sebuah acara dari kantor ayahnya. Hoseok dipaksa ikut agar suatu saat ia bisa menjadi ahli waris dari perusahaan milik ayahnya itu.

Di acara itu, Hoseok dikenalkan dengan beberapa anak dari teman ayahnya.

"Kau pilih saja salah satu dari mereka, siapa yang kau rasa cocok denganmu.. Appa akan menjodohkanmu dengannya.." sahut ayah Hoseok.

Hoseok terdiam. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menarik perhatian Hoseok.

Dan ketika Hoseok sedang duduk sendirian di kursi, sambil melihat beberapa penampilan di stage yang ada di acara malam itu, tiba - tiba saja ia kembali teringat dengan Jimin.

Ekspresi wajahnya kembali berubah, menjadi ekspresi perpaduan antara rasa kesal.. Dan sedih..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, Jimin kehabisan beberapa bumbu masak di dapur.

Jimin pun berniat untuk ke mini market untuk membeli beberapa bumbu masak itu, namun hujan tiba - tiba turun ketika Jimin hendak berjalan keluar dari rumah Jihoon.

Jimin kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil payung itu. Payung pink pemberian Hoseok untuknya setahun yang lalu.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, ketika ia dalam perjalanan kembali ke rumah Jihoon, semua ingatannya akan kenangannya bersama Hoseok kembali terlintas di benaknya.

Jimin terdiam sejenak, menghentikan langkahnya. Hujan sudah mereda, menyisakan gerimis kecil.

Jimin mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, menatap ke atas, menatap ke langit biru yang terbentang di atas sana, dengan tatapan sedih. Tangannya menggenggam erat payung pink pemberian Hoseok itu.

"I lied. Because there's no way you'd love someone like me, hyeong..." bisik Jimin kepada angin yang berhembus di sekitarnya.

Jimin terus menatap ke atas dengan tatapan sedih.

"Hoseok hyeong... Bogoshipda..." sahut Jimin, lagi - lagi kepada angin yang berhembus, dengan suara lirih.

Dan tiba - tiba terdengar sebuah suara.

"Nado, imma! Nado.. Bogoshipda..."

Jimin menoleh ke belakang, ke arah suara itu berasal, dan sangat terkejut ketika ia melihat Hoseok tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan payung biru itu di tangannya.

"Hyeo.. Hyeong..." Jimin terbelalak.

"Aku... Belum sepenuhnya memaafkanmu.. Karena aku sangat benci dibohongi..." sahut Hoseok.

Jimin terdiam.

"Namun... Aku juga tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu... Karena benar ucapanmu.. Mungkin saja, aku akan menjauh darimu jika kau saat itu menceritakan bahwa kau anak haram dan miskin..." sahut Hoseok.

Jimin terus menatap Hoseok dalam diam. Air mata mulai menggenangi mata yang kecil itu.

"Aku berusaha membencimu.. Melupakanmu.. Membuangmu dari hati dan pikiranku... Tapi aku gagal, Jimin ah..." sahut Hoseok. "Harus kuakui.. Aku sudah terlanjur begitu mencintaimu... Dan benar pula katamu.. Bahwa kau pun juga berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan, selayaknya manusia lainnya... Toh, bukan kemauanmu terlahir sebagai anak haram dan miskin..."

Dua bulir air mata mulai menetes, membasahi kedua pipi Jimin.

"Aku bukan membencimu karena kau miskin dan anak haram.. Karena aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu, bagiku kedua hal itu sudah tidak jadi masalah lagi bagiku... Aku bisa menerima keadaanmu yang seburuk itu... Hanya saja, aku benci karena kau membohongiku..." sahut Hoseok.

Air mata semakin deras membasahi wajah Jimin. "Jeongmal mianhae, hyeong..."

Hoseok berjalan mendekat ke arah Jimin. Jimin menundukkan kepalanya sambil terisak dalam tangis.

Tangan kiri Hoseok menggenggam payung biru itu, dan tangan kanan Hoseok memeluk tubuh mungil Jimin yang sangat rapuh akibat rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

"Kumohon, jangan lagi pernah membohongiku.. Mari kita mulai lagi semua dari awal... Dan berjanjilah... Bahwa seumur hidupmu, kau tidak akan pernah lagi, sekalipun, membohongiku... Araseo?" bisik Hoseok sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku janji, hyeong..." sahutnya dalam isak tangisnya. "Gumawo... Jinjja gumawo, hyeong..."

Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jimin. Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hoseok.

Tatapan mereka terkunci. Dan wajah Hoseok pun mendekat ke wajah Jimin.

Sambil menggenggam payung pink dan kantong belanjaannya itu, Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya. Sedetik kemudian, Jimin bisa merasaka kehangatan bibir Hoseok di bibirnya.

Mereka berciuman di bawah naungan payung pink dan biru itu. Ini adalah waktu dimana, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Jimin benar - benar merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang sangat dalam.

Kebahagiaan karena kejujuran memang jauh lebih indah daripada kebahagiaan karena sebuah kebohongan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2019**

Setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya, Hoseok melamar Jimin dan akhirnya mereka menikah, walaupun Hoseok sempat kesulitan membujuk ayahnya agar mengjinkannya menikahi Jimin, mengingat latar belakang Jimin yang begitu kelam.

Dengan seluruh usaha dan jerih payah Hoseok selama dua tahun itu untuk menjelaskan siapa Jimin bagi seorang Jung Hoseok, akhirnya Hoseok diijinkan menikah Jimin.

Setelah menikah, Jimin dan ibunya pindah ke rumah mewah yang dihuni oleh Hoseok dan ayahnya itu.

Dan setelah selesai mengurus beberapa hal setelah acara pernikahan mereka, Jimin dan Hoseok pun akhirnya bisa berlibur ke Coron Island, Philippines. Honeymoon tentunya!

Dan disana, mereka terlihat teramat sangat bahagia.

Siang itu, mereka mengenakan kemeja berwarna serupa. Kemeja yang terdiri dari dua warna, yaitu putih dan biru tua, dengan kaos putih polos di balik kemeja mereka. Hoseok mengenakan kemeja biru tua dan putih bermotif garis, sementara Jimin mengenakan kemeja biru tua dan putih bermotif kotak-kotak

Jimin yang tengah memeluk seekor kucing yang tak sengaja ditemuinya di tepi pantai itu, terlihat sangat manis bagi Hoseok.

"Kau memang pria manis yang pernah kutemui, Park Jimin.. Aku bersyukur telah mendapatkanmu sebagai pendamping hidupku..." sahut Hoseok.

Jimin dan Hoseok sama - sama tertawa.

"Saranghae, Park Jimin.." sahut Hoseok sambil berteriak.

"Nado saranghae, Jung Hoseok~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: FINALLY, HAPPY ENDING LAGI wkwkw mau angst gagal mulu nih saya :(**

 **"TRAPPED IN THE LIES - HopeMin FF" already finished! Wish u all like it :)**

 **See u all in my next LOVE YOURSELF PROJECT, "THE RIGHT TIME FOR US - NamJin FF" :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Buzlague : untung hoseok masih mau maafin Jimin ya wkwkw XD thx buat hwaitingnya ya :) u too, hwaiting :)**

 **Senashin0817 : sena kemana aja kurindu tauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu :( jiah dibilang penulis kesayangan, jd enak :* baper ya? ciye wkwkw XD SAYA TERHURA BACA REVIEWMU SEN {} sini2 peluklah {} thx a lot pujiannya /deep bows/**

 **ichikawa haru : chukkae, hepi end :) mau angst gagal lg XD**

 **Park RinHyun Uchiha : alhamdulilla akhirnya jhope nerima jimin apa adanya :)**

 **Habibahjeon : habib telaaat/? XD**

 **HanaChanOke : jhope marah krn diboongin :) alhamdulillah endingnya nikah wkwkw XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : KEBURU DIKASIHTAU BUSAN BIGBOY/? JEON JUNGKOOK XD iya semoga suka ya tan wkwkw :)**


	6. THE RIGHT TIME FOR US (PT1) - NamJin

**Title: LOVE YOURSELF BTS DRABBLE FF COLLECTION**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jin**

 **Lenght: Drabble Collection**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Ini adalah cerita kumpulan drabble FF BTS based on my imagination tentang poster-poster comeback BTS di LOVE YOURSELF :)**

 **.**

 **STORY 6 : THE RIGHT TIME FOR US (PT.1) - NamJin FF  
** ** _  
"I look only at your back. Because it's not the time now. - Kim Namjoon"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2013**

"Namjoon ah... Mengapa kau tega meninggalkan eomma sendirian begini! Wae? Wae, Namjoon ah?" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya, ibu dari seorang anak bernama Kim Namjoon.

"Mianhae, eomma..." sahut Namjoon dengan kepala tertunduk, tak berani menatap wajah ibunya yang sudah dibasahi air mata itu.

"Wae, Namjoon ah! Wae?!" Ibu Namjoon terus saja berteriak histeris melihat kedua pergelangan tangan anak satu-satunya itu diborgol, dan kedua lengan anaknya itu tengah berada dalam genggaman dua orang polisi yang berdiri di kanan dan kiri anaknya.

"Mianhae, eomma... Mianhae.." Namjoon hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf itu berulang kali, tanpa ada kata lain yang bisa diucapkannya kepada ibunya yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Namjoon pun dibawa oleh kedua polisi itu masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil khusus untuk tahanan.

Dan Ibu Namjoon terus saja berteriak histeris dari dalam ruang pengadilan yang sudah kosong itu. "Namjoon ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kim Namjoooooooooooon!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon dimasukkan ke dalam sel tahanan dengan mengenakan sebuah baju tahanan bertuliskan angka 1209.

Jung Hoseok, seorang tahanan yang sudah terlebih dulu ada di dalam sel itu, menyambut kedatangan Namjoon dengan sangat bahagia.

Kenapa? Karena sudah setahun Hoseok ditahan dan ia berada hanya seorang diri dalam sel itu.

Akhirnya, Hoseok memiliki teman satu sel tahanan! Dan ternyata, mereka seumuran. Sama-sama kelahiran 1994.

"Namaku Jung Hoseok. Aku sudah setahun sendirian dalam sel sialan ini. Senang melihatmu, 1209!" sapa Hoseok ketika Namjoon baru saja masuk ke sel tahanan itu.

Namjoon tercengang menatap Hoseok. Ia berpikir, sel tahanan tempatnya ditahan akan menjadi semenyeramkan seperti di film dan drama yang selama ini ditontonnya.

Namjoon berpikir, ia akan langsung dihajar dan dipukul habis - habisan oleh para seniornya di sel tahanan hingga wajah dan tubuhnya penuh bekas lebam keunguan.

Namjoon sepanjang perjalanan sudah mempersiapkan batinnya untuk menerima pukulan dari para senior tahanan di sel itu.

Namun, justru seorang pria muda yang berwajah cukup manis itu lah yang menyambutnya di sel tahanan tempat ia akan bernaung selama empat tahun ke depan.

"Uh? Uhmmm... Terima kasih karena telah menyambut kedatanganku dengan baik.." Namjoon membaca nomor yang tertera di baju Hoseok, "1802.."

"Siapa namamu? Aku sudah memperkenalkan namaku barusan..." sahut Hoseok.

"Ah! Namaku Kim Namjoon..." sahut Namjoon.

"Aku kelahiran 1994, kalau kau?" tanya Hoseok lagi, berusaha melihat siapa yang lebih tua diantara mereka.

"Jinjja? Whoaaa... Aku juga kelahiran 1994!" sahut Namjoon dengan terkejut.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu, kita seumuran, Namjoon ah! Hehehe.." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Namjoon terdiam.

" _Ternyata, masih ada yang bisa tersenyum juga di dalam penjara? Penjara ternyata tidak semengerikan bayanganku..._ " gumam hati kecil Namjoon.

"Mengapa kau diam? Kau tidak suka melihatku tersenyum?" Hoseok tersinggung.

"Ah! Aniya, Hoseok.. ah..." sahut Namjoon, masih agak canggung karena harus memanggil orang yang baru saja ditemuinya dengan panggilan non formal. "Aku.. Hanya tidak menyangka... Ada tahanan seramah kau..."

"Pasti kau pikir, semua tahanan itu mengerikan, ya kan? Bertatoo, lalu berotot, dan memakai kaos lengan buntung, memamerkan otot-otot mereka yang dipenuhi goresan tinta tatoo, ya kan? Aku juga awalnya sepertimu, hehehe... Ternyata aku masuk dalam sebuah sel kosong dan harus tinggal sendirian tanpa harus berhadapan dengan pria bertatoo yang mengerikan seperti dalam imajinasiku!" sahut Hoseok.

"Kau juga berpikir begitu?" tanya Namjoon. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang berimajinasi seperti itu.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.."

"Entah mengapa, aku merasa sangat bersyukur memiliki teman satu sel sepertimu, Jung Hoseok.." sahut Namjoon, kali ini sambil tersenyum.

Hoseok ikut tersenyum. "Mari menjadi teman baik, Kim Namjoon!"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

Namjoon dan Hoseok duduk di sudut ruangan, dekat lemari pakaian yang ada di dalam sel itu.

"Mengapa kau masuk penjara, Namjoon ah?" tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon terdiam.

"Kau malu bercerita? Baiklah, aku ceritakan terlebih dulu mengapa aku dipenjara.." sahut Hoseok.

Namjoon menatap Hoseok.

"Setahun yang lalu... Kakak perempuanku satu-satunya... Dipaksa berhubungan intim dengan kekasihnya, padahal ia tidak mau... Ia mencintai kekasihnya, tapi ia belum siap untuk berhubungan badan... Ia pulang ke rumah malam itu sambil menangis karena dipaksa berhubungan badan oleh kekasihnya.." sahut Hoseok. Tiba-tiba saja tatapan matanya berubah, menjadi sangat mengerikan.

Namjoon terkejut melihat perubahan dalam tatapan mata Hoseok.

"Malam itu juga, tanpa berpikir panjang, aku ke rumah kekasihnya itu, dan membunuh pria bajingan itu di dalam apartementnya..." sahut Hoseok.

"Karena itu kau dipenjara?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Hukumanku seharusnya sepuluh tahun penjara, tapi noona terus menangis dan memohon keringanan selama persidangan, karena ia tahu betul aku membunuh pria bajingan itu demi membela dan membalaskan dendam noona.. Jadi, aku diberi keringanan hukuman... Menjadi enam tahun penjara.."

"Aigoo... Terkadang hukum memang kejam.." sahut Namjoon. "Pria yang jelas - jelas bersalah itu hanya tersiksa sejenak, ketika kau membunuhnya.. Sementara kau, yang hanya berusaha membalas dendam atas kejahatan pria itu, justru harus mendekam selama enam tahun dalam penjara..."

"Lalu kau? Mengapa kau dipenjara?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kurang lebihnya sama sepertimu. Hanya saja, beruntungnya, korbanku hanya sekarat di rumah sakit, tidak meninggal... Terakhir kudengar, katanya ia sudah siuman dan kondisinya semakin membaik, makanya aku hanya diberi hukuman empat tahun penjara.." sahut Namjoon.

"Empat tahun? Yaishhhh... Aku akan sendirian lagi selama setahun setelah kau keluar kalau begitu..." gerutu Hoseok.

"Mian..." sahut Namjoon. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia harus meminta maaf kepada Hoseok, hanya saja ia merasa tiba-tiba tidak enak meninggalkan Hoseok nanti setelah ia keluar dari sana.

"Memangnya mengapa kau berniat membunuh korbanmu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ayahku..." sahut Namjoon. "Sahabat baik ayahku meminjam uang kepada ayah, dan ternyata ia menipu keluarga kami..."

Hoseok menatap Namjoon.

"Teman ayah membawa kabur uang ayah dan tidak pernah kembali, sehingga keuangan keluargaku hancur berantakan... Dan ayahku bunuh diri karena depresi melihat aku dan ibuku yang jadi jatuh miskin karena ulahnya... Lalu, sekitar sebulan yang lalu, aku tak sengaja melihat teman ayahku itu.. Aku membuntutinya.. Dan minggu lalu, ketika aku menemukan kesempatan, aku berusaha membunuhnya..." sahut Namjoon dengan ekpresi sangat kesal di wajahnya.

"Sialnya, pria keparat itu selamat! Cih..." sahut Namjoon dengan tatapan dingin.

"Dunia memang kejam..." sahut Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2017**

Tak terasa sudah empat tahun Namjoon menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hoseok dalam sel tahanan itu.

Dan hari itu, di awal Februari 2017, akhirnya Namjoon dibebaskan.

Hoseok menangis semalaman, sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Namjoon, sahabat seperjuangannya dalam sel itu selama empat tahun.

"Aku janji, Hoseok ah.. Aku akan sering-sering mengunjungimu kesini..." sahut Namjoon ketika ia harus meninggalkan sel tahanan yang sudah mengurungnya selama empat tahun itu.

Hoseok, dengan air mata yang menggenang di kedua bola matanya, menganggukan kepalanya. "Awas kalau kau tidak pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku!"

"Araseo, imma.." sahut Namjoon sambil mengacak pelan rambut Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya ketika kakinya sudah melangkah keluar dari rumah tahanan itu.

"Akhirnya.. Aku bebas..." gumam Namjoon sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin sejuk yang menyeka wajahnya.

Beberapa orang tua berada di depan penjara itu, menyambut kembalinya anak - anak mereka ke rumah dari sel tahanan yang mengerikan.

Namjoon berjalan kaki menuju halte terdekat. Ia tahu mengapa ibunya tidak bisa menjemputnya di depan penjara. Karena ibunya sedang bekerja sebagai pembantu di sebuah rumah orang kaya demi menghidupi dirinya dan demi bisa membawakan makanan enak setiap ibunya mengunjunginya di penjara selama ini.

"Eomma... Kau baik - baik saja kan selama aku tidak ada di sampingmu?" gumam Namjoon sambil menendang beberapa batu kerikil yang ada di jalanan.

Tiba - tiba saja, sebuah kertas yang tengah terbang melintas di hadapan Namjoon.

"Uh?" gumam Namjoon sambil menatap ke atas, berusaha mengecek darimana asal kertas itu terbang.

Dan Namjoon terdiam saat itu juga.

Ketika melihat sesosok pria, yang sangat manis. Bahkan dari kejauhan sejauh itupun Namjoon bisa melihat betapa manisnya pria itu!

Pria itu tengah berdiri di jembatan penyeberangan jalan yang berada tepat di atas kepala Namjoon, sedang kerepotan memunguti brosur yang bertebaran karena tertiup angin.

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa ia sedang bekerja membagikan brosur di atas sana?"

Namjoon memungut kertas brosur yang baru saja terjatuh di hadapannya itu.

Sebuah brosur tempat kursus bahasa asing.

Namjoon kembali menoleh ke atas, dan sosok pria manis itu sudah berhasil memunguti brosur - brosur yang berserakan, dan saat itu ia sedang berusaha membagikan brosur itu ke setiap orang yang melintas di jembatan penyeberangan etrsebut.

Namjoon memasukkan brosur kursus itu ke dalam tas ranselnya, lalu kembali berjalan menuju halte bus yang terletak sekitar 500 meter di depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga ke rumah ini, Namjoon ah..." Ibu Namjoon terus menangis sambil memeluk erat tubuh anak satu - satunya yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Aku sudah kembali, eomma.. Kau tidak perlu menangis lagi mulai sekarang, araseo?" sahut Namjoon sambil menepuk - nepuk pelan punggung ibunya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan jadi anak baik mulai saat ini.. Jangan pernah melakukan kejahatan lagi dalam bentuk apapun! Ibu tidak akan rela melihatmu harus mendekam dalam sel tahanan agi!" sahut Ibu Namjoon.

"Araseo, eomma.. Aku janji.." sahut Namjoon sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empat tahun mendekam di penjara membuat Namjoon kesulitan mendapat pekerjaan tetap. Tak ada perusahaan yang mau menerima karyawan bekas narapidana, meskipun Namjoon tergolong pria yang sangat cerdas.

Akhirnya, Namjoon bekerja serabutan.

Tak terasa sudah dua bulan ia bebas dari penjara. Dan selama dua bulan itu juga, Namjoon sering datang mengunjungi Hoseok di penjara untuk berbincang - bincang, sesuai janjinya ketika ia keluar dari sel tahanan itu.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu, Namjoon ah? Sudah jauh lebih baik?" tanya Hoseok dari balik jendela kaca.

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku masih bekerja serabutan, dan keuangan keluargaku belum stabil.. Eomma masih harus bekerja mati - matian demi melanjutkan hidup.."

"Himnae, Namjoon ah! Aku yakin, di balik semua kerja keras dan niat baik kita, takdir tidak akan menelantarkan kita dengan kejam, ya kan?" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Araseo, imma..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap wajah Hoseok. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah Namjoon. "Aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat sepertimu.."

"Nado, Kim Namjoon! Hehehe.." sahut Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu Namjoon kembali melintas di atas jembatan penyeberangan itu.

Jembatan penyeberangan dimana dua bulan yang lalu ia melihat sesosok pria termanis yang pernah dilihatnya di muka bumi ini.

Sosok itu kembali dilihat Namjoon di hadapannya, tengah sibuk membagi - bagikan brosur kursus bahasa asing itu.

Kaos yang dikenakan pria berwajah manis itu sudah basah dengan keringat. Beberapa kali Namjoon melihat, pria manis itu mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, berusaha menghapus keringat yang membasahi wajah manisnya itu.

"Haruskah kali ini.. Aku memberanikan diri... Menyapanya?" gumam Namjoon sambil menatap sosok manis itu dari kejauhan.

Sudah dua bulan ini, Namjoon sering menyempatkan waktu kosongnya untuk pergi ke jembatan penyeberangan itu. Hanya sekedar menatap sosok manis itu dari kejauhan, tanpa berani selangkah pun maju mendekat ke arahnya.

Kali itu, Namjoon berusaha memberanikan dirinya untuk berjalan mendekat ke arah pria manis itu.

Namun, baru saja ia maju dua langkah, ia kembali membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat pria manis itu berdiri.

"Aku belum siap..." gumam Namjoon sambil berjalan menuju ke mini market, tempatnya bekerja di sore hingga malam hari. "Mungkin besok aku baru siap menyapanya..."

"I look only at your back. Because it's not the time now." gumam Namjoon sambil terus melangkah menuju tempat kerjanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pria berwajah manis bernama Kim Seokjin itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sangat kecil dan kumuh dengan wajah sangat lelah.

"Aigoo..." gumamnya sambil melepaskan sepatunya yang sudah sedikit rusak.

"Kau sudah pulang, Jin ah?" teriak Ibu Jin dari dalam rumahnya.

"Ne, eomma~" sahut Jin, berusaha terdengar ceria. Jin paling tidak ingin ibunya melihat betapa lelah dan tersiksa dirinya selama bekerja demi menghidupi ibu dan adik satu-satunya.

"Hyeong~ Kau sudah pulang? Kau bawa apa untuk makan malam ini?" tanya Kim Taehyung, adik dari Kim Seokjin, dengan aegyo andalannya dan tatapan berbinar - binar.

Jin selalu menyempatkan membeli makanan kesukaan Taehyung sebelum ia kembali ke rumah, karena ia tahu betul betapa manis senyuman di wajah dongsaengnya itu setiap Jin membawakan sesuatu.

Jin mengangkat kantong plastik di tangan kanannya itu. "Kimchi tteokboki~"

"Aaaaaa~ Hyeong jinjja jjang! Aku sangat menyayangimu, hyeong! Hehehehe~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum, sangat manis.

Jin ikut tersenyum. Begitu pun dengan Ibu Jin dan Taehyung, yang melihat kebahagiaan kedua anaknya itu.

Setelah Taehyung tertidur pulas, Ibu Jin duduk di lantai tepat di samping Jin, di depan televisi.

Ibu Jin mengusap - usap pelan punggung Jin. "Gumawo, Jin ah... Karena kau sudah rela bekerja keras demi membiayai kuliah Taehyung.. Dan demi menghidupi keluarga ini..."

Jin menatap wajah ibunya yang sudah semakin menua itu sambil tersenyum. "Gwenchana, eomma... Aku suka dengan semua pekerjaanku, jadi aku baik-baik saja~"

"Aigoo... Anakku yang malang..." sahut Ibu Jin sambil memeluk tubuh anak sulungnya itu. Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola matanya, membasahi kaos merah muda yang dikenakan Jin.

"Kalau bukan karena kecerobohan ayahmu.. Kau tidak perlu hidup semenderita ini..." sahut Ibu Jin sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh Jin. "Mengapa ayahmu harus terjatuh dan meninggal saat bekerja memasang spanduk di gedung itu? Aigoo..."

"Gwenchana, eomma... Appa sudah bekerja sangat keras semasa hidupnya demi membahagiakan kita, kan? Sekarang sudah waktunya aku membalas semua kebaikan kalian dari sejak aku lahir hingga tumbuh menjadi pria yang manis seperti ini, hehehe~" sahut Jin, mencoba menghibur ibunya.

Sejujurnya, hati Jin terluka, karena harus menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan bekerja keras demi kebahagiaan ibu dan adiknya.

Sejujurnya, Jin juga ingin seperti anak lain seusianya, yang sedang senang - senangnya karena baru saja lulus kuliah dan mulai mencari pekerjaan yang layak dengan ijasah yang mereka punya.

Tapi apa daya. Kalau bukan Jin yang berkorban demi keluarganya, siapa lagi? Ibunya? Ibunya sudah tua dan sakit - sakitan, mana tega Jin menyuruh ibunya bekerja demi membiayai kuliahnya dan Taehyung?

Lalu.. Taehyung.. Taehyung tergolong siswa yang sangat cerdas di sekolahnya! Mana mungkin Jin rela melihat kecerdasan dongsaengnya itu terbuang sia - sia karena harus bekerja serabutan seperti Jin?

Maka dari itu, walau kadang tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah, walau hatinya sering berteriak dan terluka, Jin tetap berusaha menunjukkan sisi cerianya itu di hadapan ibu dan adiknya.

Karena hanya dengan keceriaan Jin lah, kebahagiaan bisa terasa di dalam rumah kecil yang kumuh itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Taehyung sudah tertidur sangat lelap di kasur lipat yang terletak tepat di sebelah kasur lipat Jin.

Jin terduduk di atas kasur lipatnya itu.

Dan air mata mulai menetes, membasahi wajah manisnya.

"Appa... Mengapa kau meninggalkan kami dalam kondisi seperti ini? Aku... Aku lelah, appa... Aku lelah..." gumam Jin sambil terisak pelan.

Jin takut Taehyung memergoki dirinya yang sedang menangis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu, lagi - lagi Namjoon berdiri di atas jembatan penyeberangan itu.

Menatap sosok Jin yang tengah sibuk membagi-bagikan brosur di sana.

Namjoon yang tengah mengenakan kaos garis - garis berwarna putih dan biru tua, dengan sebuah permen lolipop kesukaannya dalam mulutnya, terus menatap ke arah Jin yang tengah sibuk membagikan brosur.

Dan tiba - tiba saja angin bertiup cukup kencang.

Membuat brosur yang dipegang Jin berterbangan.

Jin segera berjongkok untuk memunguti brosur - brosur itu, dan kali ini tiba - tiba saja Namjoon memberanikan kakinya melangkah, mendekat ke arah Jin, dan membantu Jin memunguti brosur - brosur itu.

"Ini.." sahut Namjoon sambil menyerahkan brosur - brosur di tangannya kepada Jin.

"Uh... Gumawo..." sahut Jin sambil membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya, mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Namjoon karena sudah membantunya.

"Namaku Kim Namjoon.. Kau?" Entah darimana keberanian itu timbul, Namjoon tiba - tiba saja memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku... Uhmm.. Kim Seokjin..." sahut Jin dengan sedikit canggung. Ia jadi agak tertutup kepada orang luar yang tidak dikenalnya sejak meninggalnya sang ayah tujuh tahun lalu. Padahal dulu, semasa sekolahnya, ia dikenal sebagai sosok yang sangat periang.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Seokjin-sshi... Apa ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Namjoon.

Jin segera menggelengkan kepalanya. "Gwenchana, aku bisa mengerjakan ini sendiri..." Lalu, Jin membungkukan sedikit badannya, berpamitan kepada Namjoon, dan bergegas pergi menjauh dari hadapan Namjoon.

Membuat Namjoon kebingungan, mengapa Jin seperti menghindarinya.

Namjoon menatap punggung Jin yang berjalan menjauh darinya. "Mengapa ia seperti menghindariku?"

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **NOTE: Check akun wattpad saya untuk liat pics visualisasi dari FF ini ya :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **HanaChanOke : akhirnya nikah ya wkwkw XD sama2 hanachan :***

 **Senashin0817 : kok gagal? kuotamu menipis kali XD WHOAAA AKU DILUPLUPIN SENA :* luv balik ya sen :) saya tuh berapa kali sena niatnya mau nge-angst, kaga tau kenapa tiap udah ngetik deket2 endingnya pasti gagal dah nge-angst nya, soalnya kayak kaga tega gitu ngetik yg sedih2 wkwkw XD whoaaa se-staff bighit :* luv u to the moon and back lah sen {}**

 **taniaarmy19 : wkwkw udah ketebak ya tan saya bakal gagal nge-angst ya XD jungkook cerdas ya, gregetan dia nunggu jimin kaga inget2/? XD nih, namjin nya :) semoga suka :)**

 **ichikawa haru : hayoooo, namjinnya angst kaga nih hmmm? :) masa sih yg kmrn udah berkaca-kaca? alhamdulillah {}**


	7. THE RIGHT TIME FOR US (PT2) -NamJin

**Title: LOVE YOURSELF BTS DRABBLE FF COLLECTION**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jin**

 **Lenght: Drabble Collection**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Ini adalah cerita kumpulan drabble FF BTS based on my imagination tentang poster-poster comeback BTS di LOVE YOURSELF :)**

 **.**

 **STORY 7 : THE RIGHT TIME FOR US (PT.2) - NamJin FF  
** ** _  
"I look only at your back. Because it's not the time now. - Kim Namjoon"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2017**

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak Namjoon menolong Jin memunguti brosur di atas jembatan sore itu.

Dan selama seminggu itu pula, Namjoon kembali memperhatikan Jin dari kejauhan.

Keberanian Namjoon mendekati Jin kembali sirna karena melihat reaksi Jin ketika Namjoon mendekatinya sore itu.

"Apa ia tidak suka disapa olehku?" gumam Namjoon sambil menatap Jin dari kejauhan. "Atau.. Ia memang takut dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya?"

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya sambil terus menatap sosok Jin dari kejauhan. "Atau... Wajahku terlihat menyeramkan makanya ia takut?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin baru saja selesai membagikan brosur sore itu.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa semakin nyeri akibat semalam setelah selesai membagikan brosur dan mengantarkan fried chicken, ia langsung bekerja dadakan sebagai kuli angkat beras di sebuah toko dekat rumahnya.

Ada puluhan karung beras yang harus diangkatnya semalam, sehingga sejak bangun tidur tadi pagi, tubuh Jin terasa sangat pegal dan nyeri.

Namun, tentu saja Jin tidak bisa berbaring untuk beristirahat di rumah. Karena masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakannya seharian itu.

Pagi - pagi sekali ia sudah harus ke pasar untuk berjualan.

Seorang teman ibu Jin membuka sebuah kios sayur mayur dan ikan di pasar, dan ia meminta Jin bekerja menjaga kiosnya itu setiap pagi hingga siang hari dengan bayaran yang lumayan untuk biaya kuliah Taehyung.

Sepulangnya dari pasar, sekitar pukul 10.00 AM, ia harus ke toko roti dan bekerja sebagai pramusaji disana hingga pukul 03.00 PM.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di toko buku, Jin bekerja part time sebagai pembagi brosur di sebuah tempat kursus bahasa asing, dan ia dibayar lumayan juga untuk tugasnya membagi - bagikan brosur itu.

Lalu, setelah selesai membagikan brosur hingga pukul 05.30 PM, Jin hanya bisa beristirahat sejenak, karena pukul 06.15 PM hingga pukul 09.30 PM, Jin harus bekerja lagi sebagai kurir delivery makanan di sebuah kedai fried chicken.

Dan semalam, ketika ia dalam perjalanan hendak kembali ke rumahnya, ahjussi pemilik toko beras dekat rumahnya memanggil Jin, meminta tolong Jin membantu mengangkat karung - karung beras itu dan Jin mendapatkan bayaran yang lumayan untuk penghasilan tambahan.

Jin berjalan menuju ke jeruji besi yang terbentang sepanjang jembatan penyeberangan itu setelah selesai membagikan brosur.

Tangannya mencengkram jeruji besi di hadapannya itu, dan tatapannya tertuju ke ramainya lalu lintas yang terpampang di bawah jembatan itu.

Mobil - mobil mewah tengah berlalu lalang di jalanan itu.

Beberapa anak kuliahan, dengan sepatu kets bagus dan tas ransel bermerk yang menggantung di punggung mereka, terlihat tengah asik bercengkrama dan saling tertawa satu sama lain.

Beberapa orang berjalan sambil memainkan handphone keluaran terbaru dalam genggaman tangan mereka.

"Mengapa dunia... Setidak adil ini?" gumam Jin. Air mata mulai menggenangi kedua bola mata indahnya.

"Apa hanya aku... Satu - satunya manusia yang hidup dengan beban seberat ini?" gumamnya lagi.

Air mata itu mulai menetes, membasahi kedua pipi Jin.

"Ketika semua orang disana bisa tertawa setiap hari.. Aku harus mati-matian membanting tulang demi menghidupi eomma dan Taehyungie..." gumamnya sambil terisak. "Apa ini adil?"

Dan tanpa Jin sadari, bahwa ternyata saat itu Namjoon, yang sedang kebetulan lewat disana sore itu setelah mengantarkan pesanan dari mini market tempatnya bekerja ke seorang pembeli di daerah situ, menatap Jin yang tengah menangis dari kejauhan.

"Mengapa... Ia menangis seperti itu?" tanya hati kecil Namjoon.

Namjoon sangat ingin bertanya langsung dan menenangkan Jin, namun ia ingat ia sedang dalam jam kerjanya, dan harus segera kembali ke mini market tempatnya bekerja sebelum ditegur atasannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin berbaring di atas kasur lipatnya. Sekujur tubuhnya seolah mau retak rasanya.

Taehyung, seperti biasa, sudah tertidur lelap setiap Jin masuk ke dalam kamar.

" _Sudah tujuh tahun... Tujuh tahun sudah aku lalui seperti ini setiap harinya... Pergi pagi, pulang malam, hanya untuk bekerja tanpa henti, mencari uang untuk biaya keluargaku... Aku bahkan tidak pernah lagi merasakan apa itu liburan.. Apa itu jalan-jalan.. Apa itu kebahagiaan.. Dan.. Apa itu cinta..._ " gumam batin Jin.

Jin kembali mengambil posisi duduk. Dan tanpa sadar, air mata kembali menetes, membasahi wajah manisnya.

" _Terkadang... Aku ingin lari, sejauh mungkin.. Menelantarkan keluargaku demi mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri..._ " teriak hati kecilnya. " _Namun, apa yang akan terjadi dengan eomma dan Taehyungie jika aku meninggalkan mereka?_ "

Air mata semakin deras membasahi wajah manis Jin itu.

Dan tiba - tiba, ia teringat dengan sosok pria di ujung jembatan penyeberangan itu.

Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama Jin tahu, Namjoon berdiri di ujung sana dan memperhatikannya diam - diam dari kejauhan.

Hanya saja, Jin tidak tahu, sama sekali tidak tahu, apa niat Namjoon memperhatikannya dari kejauhan selama hampir tiga bulan belakangan itu.

Makanya, ketika Namjoon mendekati Jin sore itu dan mengajak Jin berkenalan, Jin segera menghindar. Karena Jin takut... Jin takut, Namjoon berniat jahat terhadapnya.

Sejak ayahnya meninggal dengan tragis, dan pihak perusahaan tempat ayahnya bekerja tidak mau bertanggung jawab dengan berdalih bahwa kecelakaan kerja itu murni karena kecerobohan Ayah Jin, bukan karena kesalahan dari pihak perusahaan, Jin jadi selalu berprasangka buruk kepada lingkungannya.

Jin beranggapan, tidak ada orang yang bisa dipercayainya selain keluarganya. Tidak ada satu pun orang baik di dunia ini selain ibu dan adiknya.

"Mengapa ia... Selalu diam - diam memperhatikanku dari kejauhan? Apa niatnya di balik semua itu?" gumam Jin sambil menghapus air mata di wajahnya.

Jin kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur lipatnya.

Dan tepat sebelum ia terlelap, sebuah kalimat terlintas dalam hatinya. " _Padahal... Wajah pria itu lumayan tampan... Sebenarnya, ada apa dengannya? Mengapa ia sering diam - diam melihatku dari kejauhan?_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoseok ah.. Aku rasa aku bertepuk sebelah tangan..." sahut Namjoon ketika mengunjungi Hoseok di penjara pagi itu.

Sebelum memulai pekerjaannya hari itu sebagai kasir di sebuah toko buku, Namjoon menyempatkan dirinya mengunjungi Hoseok di penjara. Karena sudah hampir dua minggu Namjoon belum mengunjungi Hoseok sama sekali.

"Pria di atas jembatan itu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Majjayo.." sahut Namjoon sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Waeyo? Ia menolakmu?" tanya Hoseok. "Kau akhirnya berani menyapanya?"

Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan menolak secara langsung, tapi ia terlihat menghindariku..."

Namjoon menceritakan kejadian sore itu kepada Hoseok.

"Bisa saja ia memang takut pada orang asing, Namjoon ah... Berpikirlah lebih positif, imma!" sahut Hoseok, berusaha menyemangati Namjoon.

"Araseo..." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum. "Inilah alasan mengapa aku senang mengunjungimu di penjara, imma! Karena perasaanku semakin membaik setelah berbincang - bincang denganmu.."

Hoseok tersenyum. "That's what friends are for, imma! Araseo?"

"Ne..." sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon jadi sulit tidur sejak melihat Jin menangis tiga hari yang lalu.

Namjoon jadi sering bertanya - tanya, ada apa dengan pria berwajah manis itu sebenarnya? Mengapa Jin terlihat sangat terluka sore itu ketika Jin menangis?

Akhirnya, diam - diam Namjoon membuntuti Jin.

Dan malam itu, disanalah Namjoon berdiri.

Tepat di depan rumah Jin yang sangat kecil dan kumuh.

Walau rumah Namjoon juga kecil dan jelek, namun rumah Jin jauh lebih buruk daripada rumah Namjoon!

Namjoon tercengang melihat rumah tempat Jin tinggal itu.

"Jadi.. Ia bekerja membagikan brosur... Demi uang? Sama sepertiku? Bahkan... Ia masih harus menjadi tukang delivery fried chicken hingga selarut ini setelah selesai membagikan brosur?" gumam Namjoon.

Selama ini Namjoon berpikir, Jin adalah seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja part time sebagai pembagi brosur seperti mahasiswa lain yang butuh uang jajan lebih atau sekedar untuk mengisi waktu luang karena tidak ada jam pelajaran setiap sore.

Makanya, selama ini Namjoon tidak berani mendekati Jin, karena Namjoon merasa tidak percaya diri.

Namjoon tidak kuliah dan mantan narapidana.

Kenyataan itulah yang membuat Namjoon takut bergerak maju mendekati Jin yang dipikirnya adalah seorang mahasiswa di sebuah perguruan tinggi dan berasal dari keluarga lumayan berkecukupan.

"Jadi... Ia bernasib sama sepertiku?" gumam Namjoon.

Namjoon pun berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya.

Kini, semakin banyak pertanyaan berputar di benak Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga hari sudah berlalu sejak Namjoon mengetahui dimana rumah Jin.

Namjoon baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai kasir di toko buku sore itu.

Namjoon tengah menunggu bus di halte untuk menuju ke mini market, tempatnya bekerja dari sore hingga malam hari, dan ucapan itu kembali terngiang di benaknya.

 _"Kim Seokjin yang tinggal di rumah kumuh di ujung gang sana? Tentu saja aku kenal! Almarhum ayahnya dulu bekerja di perusahaan yang sama dengan suamiku. Tujuh tahun yang lalu, ayahnya meninggal karena terjatuh dari gedung ketinggian tujuh belas lantai.. Saat itu tepat dua hari setelah kelulusan Jin dari SMA. Makanya, sejak kejadian itu, Jin tidak jadi melanjutkan kuliah, dan bekerja mati - matian demi menghidupi ibu dan adiknya. Kasihan Jin... Masa mudanya harus dilalui dengan seberat ini..."_

Semalam, setelah Namjoon selesai bekerja di mini market, ia segera menghampiri restaurant fried chicken tempat Jin bekerja dan diam - diam membuntuti Jin lagi hingga Jin tiba di rumahnya.

Dan setelah Jin masuk ke dalam rumah, Namjoon berjalan kembali ke rumahnya.

Namun, tak jauh dari rumah Jin, ada seorang ahjumma sedang duduk di depan sebuah toko kecil.

Namjoon memberanikan diri mencoba mencari tahu lebih dalam akan jati diri Jin, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui betapa naas nasib Jin yang harus menanggung beban hidup seberat itu.

Selama ini, Namjoon berpikir, bahwa kehidupannya sangat sangat buruk dan ia benar - benar sudah menyerah akan masa depannya yang tak jelas.

Namun, setelah mengetahui bahwa jalan hidup Jin jauh lebih berat darinya, suatu tekad bulat langsung terbentuk di benak Namjoon.

Namjoon bertekad sangat kuat saat itu juga, bahwa ia harus bekerja lebih keras, agar ia bisa mendapatkan penghasilan dan memiliki kehidupan yang layak.

Setelah ia menjadi seorang yang berhasil, setidaknya sudah berkecukupan, ia akan segera memasuki kehidupan Jin dan ia berjanji akan membahagiakan Jin di sepanjang sisa hidupnya.

Di dalam bus yang tengah melaju menuju mini market tempat Namjoon bekerja, Namjoon duduk sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"Tunggu aku, Seokjin-sshi... Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang jauh lebih baik, dan setelah itu, aku akan segera mendatangimu dengan semua kebahagiaan yang bisa kuberikan untukmu..." gumam Namjoon. "

"I look only at your back. Because it's not the time now." gumam Namjoon lagi. "But, when the time is come, i will definitely run towards you!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa sudah tepat enam bulan berlalu sejak pertama kali Namjoon melihat sosok manis Jin di atas jembatan penyeberangan itu.

Enam bulan sudah berlalu sejak Namjoon dibebaskan dari hukuman penjaranya.

Dan selama enam bulan itu pula, tak pernah sekalipun Namjoon berhenti mencintai Jin.

Justru, semakin hari, rasa cintanya kepada Jin semakin menguat.

Agustus 2017 tiba.

Dan setelah berjuang keras selama enam bulan itu, akhirnya Namjoon bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap di toko buku tempatnya bekerja sebagai karyawan harian.

Kinerja Namjoon dinilai sangat bagus oleh atasannya, dan sang atasan menyampaikan kinerja Namjoon itu kepada sang pemilik toko buku, dan akhirnya Namjoon resmi diangkat menjadi seorang Assistant Store Manager di toko buku itu, dengan status sebagai pegawai tetap.

"Walaupun kau bekas seorang narapidana, tapi aku bisa melihat kinerjamu dengan sangat baik selama enam bulan ini.. Kau juga tidak terlihat mengerikan seperti para mantan tahanan lainnya yang pernah kutemui! Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas seberapa baiknya dirimu, dan betapa besarnya potensial yang kau miliki di dalam dirimu.." sahut Jisung, atasan Namjoon yang merupakan Store Manager di toko buku itu. "Aku bersyukur, bisa menemukan potensimu yang sangat hebat ini, dan melihatmu mulai berjalan menuju sebuah kesuksesan."

"Gumawo, Jisung hyeong.. Jinjja jinjja gumawo.. Karena sudah mempercayaiku sejauh ini.." Namjoon tak bisa berhenti mengungkapkan betapa ia sangat berterima kasih kepada atasannya yang tidak pernah memandangnya sebelah mata hanya karena ia mantan narapidana.

"Karena itu, berjanjilah, jangan pernah mengecewakanku, dan bekerjalah sebaik mungkin, araseo?" sahut Jisung.

Namjoon langsung saja menganggukan kepalanya. "Araseo, hyeong! Gumawo... Aku janji, aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak Namjoon resmi diangkat menjadi Assistant Store Manager.

Karena toko buku tempat Namjoon bekerja itu buka setiap hari dari Senin sampai Minggu, maka Namjoon hanya mendapatkan libur setiap hari Minggu namun setiap hari Sabtu jam kerjanya hanya sampai pukul 02.00 PM, sementara Jisung sebagai manager disana mendapatkan hari libur setiap Sabtu dan Minggu.

Hari Sabtu itu, setelah jam kerja Namjoon di toko buku berakhir, Namjoon segera menyempatkan dirinya menuju ke toko roti tempat Jin bekerja, karena toko roti tempat Jin bekerja itu ternyata terletak tak jauh dari toko buku tempat Namjoon bekerja.

Namjoon bermaksud untuk mengikuti Jin menaiki bus dan turun di halte dekat jembatan penyeberangan itu.

Namjoon bisa melihat sosok manis Jin, dengan rambut barunya yang dicat berwarna pink, berjalan keluar dari toko roti dan berjalan menuju halte yang terletak tak jauh dari toko roti itu.

Namjoon diam - diam berdiri tak jauh dari halte itu.

Dan ketika bus itu tiba, Jin segera masuk ke dalam bus, begitu juga Namjoon yang ikut menaiki bus itu tak lama setelah Jin berjalan masuk.

Namjoon sengaja duduk di kursi tak berada tak jauh di belakang kursi yang diduduki Jin.

Namjoon terus menatap punggung Jin. Namjoon bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas, betapa lelahnya Jin, bahkan hanya dengan melihat punggungnya.

Namjoon menyenderkan kepalanya ke jendela di sampingnya sambil menatap ke luar jendela.

"Apa sekarang sudah waktunya bagiku untuk mendekatinya?" gumam batin Namjoon.

Tak lama kemudian, bus itu berhenti dan Jin turun disana. Namjoon ikut turun tak lama setelah Jin berjalan keluar dari dalam bus itu.

Namjoon terus berjalan di belakang Jin dengan menjaga jarak karena Namjoon masih ragu apakah sudah waktunya bagi dirinya untuk mendekati Jin.

Tiba - tiba saja, Jin membalik tubuhnya, dan tatapan Jin beradu dengan tatapan Namjoon.

Membuat langkah Namjoon terhenti seketika. Ekspresi terkejut terlihat jelas di wajah Namjoon.

"Kau... Mengapa selama ini selalu diam - diam memperhatikanku dari kejauhan?" tanya Jin tiba - tiba.

"Uh?" Namjoon terkejut, tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata selama ini Jin menyadari bahwa Namjoon sering memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"Apa kau... Berniat jahat kepadaku?" tanya Jin dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya. "Jika iya, kumohon menjauhlah! Tanpa kehadiranmu pun hidupku sudah hancur berantakan, kumohon jangan menambahkan masalah dalam hidupku lagi..."

Kali ini Namjoon bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas ekspresi sedih itu terbentuk di wajah Jin.

"Kumohon... Berhentilah membuntutiku dan memperhatikanku dari kejauhan jika kau berniat jahat terhadapku... Kumohon..." sahut Jin dengan tatapan perpaduan antara rasa sedih dan rasa kesal.

Dan akhirnya, kata - kata itu keluar juga dari mulut Namjoon.

"Aku.. Sama sekali tidak berniat jahat kepadamu..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap serius ke arah Jin. "Aku... Justru ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat... Dan ingin berada disampingmu.. Untuk tempatmu berbagi semua kesedihan dan rasa lelahmu..."

Jin terbelalak. Kedua bola matanya yang indah itu membulat dengan sempurna.

"Aku serius..." sahut Namjoon, sambil terus menatap Jin.

"Wae... Waeyo?" tanya Jin, masih dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Kau kan sama sekali tidak mengenalku!"

"Aku... Sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak enam bulan lalu... Ketika brosur yang kau bagikan mengenai kepalaku, dan aku melihatmu tengah merapikan brosur yang berserakan itu..." sahut Namjoon dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. "Saat itu juga, aku merasa bahwa tidak ada satupun pria yang lebih manis darimu di dunia ini..."

"Ba.. Bagaimana... Bisa?" Jin semakin terbelalak mendengar pernyataan cinta yang sangat tiba - tiba itu.

Namjoon mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Molla.. Aku juga tidak tahu.. Mengapa aku bisa langsung jatuh hati padamu hanya dengan melihatmu sekali saja.."

"Kau tidak mengetahui latar belakang keluargaku, makanya kau bisa bicara seperti ini!" sahut Jin. "Lebih baik kau menjauh dariku sebelum kau berimajinasi terlalu banyak tentangku."

"Aku tahu... Semua latar belakang dan keadaan keluargamu..." sahut Namjoon. "Makanya, selama ini... Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan... Dan tidak berani selangkahpun mendekat ke arahmu..." sahut Namjoon.

"A... Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jin.

Entah mengapa, hari itu Namjoon sangat sukses membuat bola mata Jin berulang kali membulat dengan sempurna.

"Kau harus bekerja membagikan brosur.. Apa kau ada waktu malam ini? Setelah selesai mengantarkan fried chicken malam nanti, apa kau ada waktu untuk bertemu denganku? Akan kujelaskan semua pertanyaan di benakmu mengenaiku..." sahut Namjoon.

"Ba.. Bagaimana kau tahu.. Semua aktivitasku?" Jin kembali terbelalak.

"Sudah kubilang.. Aku tahu semua tentangmu.. Kim.. Seok.. Jin..." sahut Namjoon.

Jin mengerutkan dahinya.

Namjoon tersenyum sekilas, lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah Jin. "Aku pamit dulu.. Akan kujemput nanti di restaurant fried chicken tempatmu bekerja jam setengah sepuluh malam.."

Namjoon pun berjalan menuju rumahnya untuk membantu ibunya di rumah.

Sejak menjadi karyawan tetap di toko buku, Namjoon sudah tidak lagi bekerja malam hari di mini market karena gajinya di toko buku itu sudah cukup untuknya menabung dan membiayai ibunya.

Ibunya juga sudah tidak lagi bekerja. Ibu Namjoon kini membuka usaha salon kecil - kecilan di rumahnya, karena Ibu Namjoon cukup pandai dalam menggunting rambut. Tentu saja dengan bantuan dana dari Namjoon sebagai modal membuka salon kecil-kecilan itu.

Sementara Jin menjadi sangat tidak fokus saat membagikan brosur karena ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari mulut Namjoon itu.

" _Ia? Menyukaiku? Sejak pertama melihatku?_ " gumam hati Jin sambil membagi-bagikan brosur. " _Ia tahu semua tentangku? Siapa ia sebenarnya?_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baru saja Jin berjalan keluar dari restaurant fried chicken tempatnya bekerja itu, sosok Namjoon sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Uh? Kau benar-benar datang?" Jin terkejut karena Namjoon benar - benar ada disana menjemputnya.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku ini penipu?"

Jin terdiam.

"Ayo, kita jalan kaki menuju halte bus, menunggu bus yang mengarah ke rumahmu.." sahut Namjoon.

Mulut Jin terdiam, namun kakinya melangkah mengikuti Namjoon.

"Aku ini... Seorang mantan narapidana.." sahut Namjoon, mulai menceritakan siapa dirinya kepada Jin.

Jin menghentikan langkahnya dan terbelalak menatap ke arah Namjoon.

Namjoon ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap balik ke arah Jin. "Hari itu.. Hari pertama aku bebas setelah empat tahun mendekam dalam penjara.. Hari dimana aku pertama kali melihat sosokmu.. Dan langsung jatuh hati padamu saat itu juga.."

Jin terdiam dan terus menatap Namjoon dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Aku awalnya berpikir.. Kau ini mahasiswa yang part time membagikan brosur demi mengisi waktu luangmu.. Makanya aku tak berani mendekatimu.. Mana mungkin mahasiswa sepertimu bersedia meladeni mantan narapidana sepertiku? Itu yang selalu kupikirkan, makanya aku hanya berani menatap sosokmu dari kejauhan..." sahut Namjoon.

"Karena itulah makanya kau hanya berani menatapku dari kejauhan?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu, beberapa waktu lalu, aku mengikutimu pulang diam-diam karena penasaran dengan tempat tinggalmu.. Dan aku terkejut melihat betapa kotor dan kumuhnya rumahmu.. Rumahku saja sudah kumuh, namun rumahmu jauh lebih kumuh dari rumahku.." sahut Namjoon. "Lalu, aku bertanya kepada seorang ahjumma yang tinggal tak jauh dari rumahmu, dan ahjumma itu menceritakan semuanya tentangmu... Dan aku semakin terkejut.."

Jin terus menatap Namjoon.

"Setelah keluar dari penjara, aku juga sepertimu.. Bekerja serabutan demi menghidupi diriku dan ibuku.. Makanya, begitu aku tahu bahwa kehidupanmu juga sesulit itu, aku semakin tidak berani mendekatimu karena aku tidak ingin semakin mempersulit hidupmu.. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungmu dari kejauhan karena aku merasa bahwa waktunya belum tepat bagiku untuk menghampirimu.." sahut Namjoon lagi.

"Lalu.. Mengapa sekarang kau mulai berani menunjukkan keberadaanmu?" tanya Jin. "Apa menurutmu waktunya sudah tepat?"

"Mungkin iya.. Mungkin juga tidak.. Tapi setidaknya.. Dengan keadaanku sekarang, aku yakin aku sudah bisa membahagiakanmu.." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Jin dengan tatapan sangat lembut.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jin sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Setelah mengetahui kondisimu yang sebenarnya, saat itu juga aku berjanji pada diriku, bahwa aku akan bekerja segiat mungkin! Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang jauh lebih baik, agar aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang layak memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu..." sahut Namjoon.

Jin kembali mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dua minggu lalu, aku akhirnya diangkat menjadi karyawan tetap di toko buku tempatku bekerja.. Bahkan, aku diangkat menjadi Assistant Store Manager dengan gaji yang lumayan tinggi setiap bulannya..." sahut Namjoon.

Jin membuka lebar mulutnya. "Aaaahhh..."

"Karena itulah... Kini, aku berani melangkah setapak demi setapak ke arahmu..." sahut Namjoon. "Karena aku merasa.. Kini aku sudah cukup layak untuk memberikanmu kebahagiaan..."

Jin kembali terdiam.

"Aku serius, Kim Seokjin..." sahut Namjoon. "Apa yang kuceritakan semua ini adalah cerita yang sebenar-benarnya... Dan aku benar-benar tulus.. Mencintaimu.."

Jin masih terdiam.

"Apa kau... Bersedia.. Membuka hatimu untukku?" tanya Namjoon, setelah semua keberaniannya terkumpul dengan sempurna.

TES~

Bukannya menjawab, justru air mata lah yang menetes dari kedua bola mata indah milik Jin.

"Wae.. Waeyo?" Kini giliran Namjoon yang terkejut dengan reaksi Jin akan pernyataan cintanya.

"Apa ini... Imbalan atas semua kerja keras dan lelahku selama ini?" sahut Jin. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Namjoon tercengang.

"Apa kau tahu? Selama tujuh tahun ini, aku benar-benar tidak memiliki waktu untuk diriku sendiri.. Aku... Menghabiskan semua waktuku.. Untuk bekerja.. Demi membahagiakan eomma dan Taehyungie.." sahut Jin sambil terisak.

Namjoon terdiam.

"Aku... Bahkan sudah menyerah akan masalah percintaan.. Karena aku berpikir.. Orang sepertiku.. Tak layak mendapatkan cinta dari siapapun selain dari eomma dan Taehyungie.." sahut Jin lagi, masih dalam isak tangisnya. "Aku berpikir.. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mencintaku.. Karena kondisiku yang miskin dan tidak berpendidikan ini..."

Namjoon masih terdiam sambil terus menatap Jin.

"Dan jujur saja... Aku benar-benar tengah merasa sangat lelah saat-saat ini... Aku.. Mulai lelah hidup seperti ini.. Aku.. Mulai butuh bahu untukku bersandar... Aku.. Mulai membutuhkan sosok yang bisa kujadikan tempatku berkeluh kesah..." sahut Jin sambil terus terisak. "Dan tiba-tiba saja... Kau datang di hadapanku sekarang..."

Tangan Namjoon terulur ke depan, tepat diletakkan di atas kepala Jin.

Namjoon mengusap pelan rambut pink milik Jin, berusaha menenangkan Jin.

"Apa aku.. Bisa mempercayakan hatiku padamu?" tanya Jin sambil menatap Namjoon. Wajahnya masih dibasahi air mata. "Kim.. Nam.. Joon..."

Namjoon menatap Jin dengan terkejut. "Kau masih mengingat namaku rupanya?"

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau memberitahuku namamu saat menolongku merapikan brosur sore itu kan.."

Namjoon tersenyum sambil kembali mengusap pelan kepala Jin. "Percayalah padaku.. Aku tulus.. Mencintaimu.. Kim Seokjin.."

Jin langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya selangkah ke depan dan memeluk erat tubuh Namjoon. "Kalau begitu, kumohon berjanjilah.. Bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menyakitiku ataupun meninggalkanku..."

Namjoon ikut memeluk erat tubuh Jin sambil berbisik. "Aku berjanji.. Akan membahagiakanmu seumur hidupku..."

Tak lama kemudian, Jin melepaskan pelukannya.

Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jin.

Dan bibir mereka bertautan, diiringi semilir angin malam yang berhembus lembut menyeka wajah kedua pria yang tengah berciuman itu.

" _Jika ini adalah imbalan dari semua kerja keras dan letihku selama ini demi eomma dan Taehyungie, maka aku bersyukur.. Sangat bersyukur.. Karena telah melakukan semua yang terbaik sebisaku demi eomma dan Taehyungie.._ " bisik hati kecil Jin. " _Aku bersyukur.. Karena ternyata semua pengorbananku demi kebahagiaan keluargaku selama tujuh tahun ini berbuah sangat sangat manis..._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin masih tetap bekerja demi menghidupi keluarganya, sementara Namjoon terus menata kehidupannya agar semakin jauh lebih baik demi bisa membahagiakan Jin kedepannya.

Namun, kini rasa lelah yang Jin rasakan sudah tidak seperti dulu.

Karena kini Jin sudah memiliki sosok Namjoon. Seorang kekasih yang luar biasa dapat diandalkan sebagai tempatnya bersandar.

Malam itu, Namjoon sudah menunggu Jin di depan restaurant fried chicken tempat Jin bekerja.

"Ayo, hyeong.. Waktunya kita berkencan!" sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum, memyambut kekasihnya yang baru saja selesai bekerja.

Jin tersenyum, sangat manis. "Kajja, Namjoonie~"

Namjoon memberikan sebotol minuman dingin untuk Jin. "Minum dulu, hyeong... Agar kau merasa sedikit lebih segar.."

Jin mengambil botol itu sambil tersenyum. "Gumawo..."

Namjoon pun meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu Jin dan merangkul tubuh Jin. "Kajja!"

Mereka pun berjalan sambil tertawa kecil.

Jin sama sekali tidak menyangka, ia akhirnya bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia sangka tak akan pernah diperolehnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terus berjalan.

Banyak sudah waktu - waktu bahagia yang dilalui Namjoon dan Jin bersama.

Namjoon selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk berkencan dengan Jin di waktu kosong Jin yang bisa dikatakan sangat sedikit itu.

Walau hanya sekedar mengobrol sejenak di atas jembatan penyeberangan tempat Jin bekerja membagikan brosur.

Atau hanya sekedar makan siang sejenak sambil berfoto untuk mengabadikan moment mereka bersama.

Atau hanya sekedar duduk - duduk di taman dekat rumah Jin sepulang Jin bekerja di malam hari sambil sedikit bermesraan.

Namun, sekecil apapun kebahagiaan itu, Namjoon dan Jin sangat mensyukurinya. Karena ternyata, walau mereka memiliki kehidupan yang berat dan kelam di masa lalu mereka, namun takdir masih memberikan mereka secercah kebahagiaan sebagai imbalan atas semua kerja keras dan lelah mereka selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setahun sudah berlalu semenjak Namjoon dan Jin resmi berkencan.

Dan akhirnya, Namjoon diangkat menjadi Store Manager di toko buku tempatnya bekerja karena Jisung memutuskan untuk berhenti dari toko buku itu dan pindah ke New York karena mendapatkan pekerjaan disana.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat penghasilan Namjoon semakin bertambah.

Namjoon bahkan sudah bisa membeli sebuah rumah sederhana yang layak untuk ditempati olehnya dan ibunya.

Rumah itu terdiri dari dua lantai. Di lantai pertama terdapat dua kamar tidur. Satu kamar untuk ditempati Ibu Namjoon, satu kamar lagi untuk ditempati Ibu Jin.

Sementara di lantai dua, terdapat tiga kamar tidur.

Satu kamar untuk Taehyung, satu kamar untuk kamar tamu jika ada tamu yang menginap, dan satu kamar lagi untuk ditempati Namjoon dan Jin setelah mereka menikah nanti.

Taehyung, yang ternyata menyukai dunia fotografi, memaksa Namjoon dan Jin agar mengijinkannya menjadi fotografer untuk konsep prawedding mereka.

Dan karena Jin tidak menyukai konsep prawedding yang terlalu mewah, maka ia meminta Taehyung memfoto mereka dalam konsep yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Akhirnya, Taehyung pun dipercayakan menjadi fotografer untuk konsep prawedding sederhana sesuai permintaan Jin.

Dan tak lama kemudian, pernikahan Namjoon dan Jin pun digelar secara sederhana, tentu saja dengan dipenuhi rasa kebahagiaan yang luar biasa.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: Maaf kalo endingnya gaje XD Mau dibikin angst padahal, kok gagal maning :(**

 **Akhirnya END juga FF "THE RIGHT TIME FOR US - NamJin" :) Semoga saja masih bisa menghibur kalian semua ya untuk FF ini :)**

 **Thx very a lot lagi tak lupa saya ucapkan buat semua dukungan kalian selama penggarapan ff ini :) thx buat semua pujian, masukan, saran, dan semangatnya :)**

 **See u in next project, "A CHOICE - NamV FF" :) /deep bows/  
**

 **Jangan lupa cek akun wattpad saya supaya bisa liat visualisasi dari ff ini :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Buzlague : Namjin shipper kah? wkwkw XD iya jin lebih tersiksa ya dari namjoon XD jin kaga kuliah, dia bela2in kaga kuliah kan demi biayain kuliah taehyung :) liat di akun wattpad saya deh disana ada visualisasinya akan seberapa imut taehyung pas lagi nyambut jin pulang itu wkwkw XD disini kaga bs insert pic sih ya :( here the ending of namjin :) semoga suka ya :)  
**

 **taniaarmy19 : wkwkw inget taegi in cell ya XD seriusan ngena tan? saya kira ini ff tuh bakal jd failed ff loh XD soalnya simple life bgt kan ceritanya :) ini endingnya tan :) mau angst gagal lagi XD  
**

 **AdeJung : after taegi "love in cell" sekarang namseok "friendship in cell" ya? XD  
**

 **ORUL2 : orul kemana ajaaaa abang kangen tau :( sibuk kah? namkook itu menurut saya sweet loh entah kenapa XD here the end for namjin part :) next is namv :) btw banyak namjoonnya di drabble collection ini? saya baru nyadar XD  
**


	8. A CHOICE (PT1) - NamV

**Title: LOVE YOURSELF BTS DRABBLE FF COLLECTION**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jin**

 **Lenght: Drabble Collection**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Ini adalah cerita kumpulan drabble FF BTS based on my imagination tentang poster-poster comeback BTS di LOVE YOURSELF :)**

 **.**

 **STORY 8 : A CHOICE (PT.1) - NamV FF  
** ** _  
"Would you not have left? If I had made a different choice. - Kim Taehyung"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER 2017 - TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku berjalan keluar dari halaman rumahku.

Hujan baru saja berhenti. Menyisakan sedikit rintik - rintik kecil yang berjatuhan dari langit ke muka bumi ini..

Udara masih terasa sangat dingin

Aku terus berjalan dengan mengenakan kemeja tipis bermotif kotak - kotak berwarna biru putih dengan beberapa bagian berwarna orange, celana panjang berbahan tipis berwarna coklat muda, dan sepatu kets putih, menyusuri sepanjang jalan dari rumahku menuju ke jembatan itu.

Jembatan...

Dimana aku.. Kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga bagiku.. Dua bulan yang lalu...

Aku terus berjalan, membiarkan udara yang begitu dingin menusuk tulang - tulangku.

Beberapa mobil melintas di jalanan itu dan membuat percikan dari genangan air hujan di jalanan membasahiku.

Aku mengabaikan semua itu. Padahal, biasanya aku akan marah - marah jika ada yang berani - beraninya membasahi pakaianku dengan air kotor seperti itu!

Aku terus berjalan, dan tanpa kusadari akhirnya aku tiba juga di jembatan itu.

Jembatan... Yang ingin ku buang jauh - jauh dari benakku.. Namun, tak pernah berhasil..

Aku berjalan ke tepi jembatan, menatap sungai yang terbentang luas di bawah sana.

Tak lama kemudian, aku berjalan ke pinggir jalan yang berada tepat di jembatan itu. Jalanan di jembatan itu sedang kosong.

Tak ada satupun kendaraan yang melintas.

Aku menatap sebuah genangan air yang terbentuk di pinggir jalanan itu.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arah genangan air itu, dan aku segera berjongkok di pinggir jalanan itu.

Aku menatap ke genangan air yang ada di hadapanku itu dengan ekspresi sedih. Menatap pantulan wajahku yang terbentuk di genangan air itu.

"Hyeong..." gumamku pelan. "Would you not have left? If I had made a different choice."

Tanpa kusadari, air mata mulai menetes membasahi kedua pipiku.

"Hyeong..." gumamku lagi sambil memejamkan kedua mataku, merasakan betapa dinginnya angin yang menyeka wajahku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MARET 2016 - AUTHOR POV**

"Happy two year anniversary, Taehyung ah!" sahut Kim Namjoon, pria bertubuh tinggi bermata kecil dengan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya itu.

"Whoaaa! Jinjja, hyeong? Sudah dua tahun kita berkencan?" Kim Taehyung, pria berwajah manis dengan warna rambut ash grey itu, terbelalak lebar sambil menatap pria tampan di hadapannya.

Namjoon mengusap pelan kepala Taehyung. "Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu makanya kau tidak pernah mengingat sudah berapa lama kita berkencan, aigoo.."

"Mian, hyeong~ Hehehe~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang selalu sukses menggetarkan hati Namjoon.

"Aku yakin, kau bahkan lupa kalau hari ini tanggal anniversary kita, ya kan?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya sambil tertawa lebar. "Hehehe~"

"Ckckck..." sahut Namjoon sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus mengusap pelan kepala Taehyung.

"Kapan kau selesai bekerja? Nanti sore aku akan menjemputmu.. Malam ini kita harus dinner bersama, araseo?" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Araseo, hyeong~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum. "Jam tujuh malam rasanya aku sudah bisa pulang hari ini."

"Araseo. Jam tujuh malam tepat, aku akan menunggumu di lobi." sahut Namjoon.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sudah sana, masuk. Kau pasti sudah ingin buru-buru kembali ke ruangan kerjamu kan?" sahut Namjoon.

"Mina, hyeong... Kerjaanku sangat menumpuk, dan datelinenya sudah dekat semua.." sahut Taehyung sambil memajukkan beberapa milimeter bibirnya.

"Gwenchana.. Toh ini bukan pertama atau kedua kalinya kau menduakanku dengan pekerjaanmu, kan? Hehehe..." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"Kau memang satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti aku, hyeong~ Saranghae!" sahut Taehyung.

CUP.

Sebuah kecupan kilat mendarat di bibir Namjoon.

Setelah mencium sekilas bibir Namjoon, Taehyung langsung berpamitan sambil menggenggam karangan bunga yang sangat indah pemberian Namjoon itu. "Aku kembali ke ruangan kerjaku ya, hyeong~ Sampai nanti malam~"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Namjoon terus menatap punggung Taehyung yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"Dasar kau.. Selalu saja workaholic seperti ini, aigoo..." gumam Namjoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, tepat pukul tujuh malam, Namjoon sudah menunggu di parkiran mobil yang berada tepat di depan lobi gedung kantor tempat Taehyung bekerja.

Namjoon mengirimkan chat kepada Taehyung, mengatakan bahwa ia sudah ada di parkiran lobi.

Namun, sudah sepuluh menit berlalu, sosok Taehyung tidak juga terlihat. Bahkan chat Namjoon juga belum di read oleh Taehyung.

"Apa ia belum selesai bekerja makanya ia tidak sempat membuka handphonenya dan belum bisa pulang?" gumam Namjoon sambil terus menatap ke arah pintu utama di lobi.

Setengah jam pun berlalu. Dan sosok Taehyung belum juga terlihat.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah ambulans datang ke gedung itu dan segera menuju tepat ke depan lobi.

Kerumunan beberapa karyawan perusahaan dan petugas rumah sakit berkumpul di samping ambulans.

"Mwoya?" gumam Namjoon.

Tiba-tiba saja perasaan Namjoon tidak enak.

Namjoon segera turun dari mobilnya menuju kerumunan itu, dan benar saja firasatnya.

Namjoon melihat, tubuh kekasihnya itu tengah terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri di atas kasur yang tersedia di ambulans itu.

"Tae.. Taehyung ah! Taehyung ah!" Namjoon berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu dan mendekat ke dalam ambulans untuk melihat Taehyung dari jarak yang lebih dekat.

"Ah, Namjoon-sshi!" sahut Park Jimin, sahabat baik Taehyung, sesama karyawan di perusahaan itu.

"Jimin-sshi! Ada apa dengan Taehyung?" Namjoon langsung menatap Jimin yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Taehyung tadi ke toilet, namun sudah setengah jam lebih ia tidak kembali juga ke ruangan. Aku mencoba melihat ke dalam toilet dan aku menemukan Taehyung sudah tergeletak pingsan tak sadarkan diri di depan wastafel toilet.." sahut Jimin.

"Mwoya?" Namjoon sangat syok mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Makanya aku meminta teman-temanku menelepon ambulans." sahut Jimin.

"Anda siapanya Kim Taehyung?" tanya seorang perawat kepada Namjoon.

"Aku kekasihnya. Biar aku saja yang ikut ke rumah sakit." sahut Namjoon.

Namjoon berpamiitan kepada Jimin, lalu segera menaiki ambulans itu dan menuju ke rumah sakit.

Selama di dalam ambulans itu, tangan Namjoon terus menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung.

"Ku harap kau baik-baik saja, Taehyung ah.." gumam Namjoon sambil terus berdoa, berharap kekasihnya baik-baik saja.

Setibanya di ruang UGD Bighit Hospital, Taehyung segera dibaringkan di atas kasur.

Namjoon bertanya kepada perawat yang bertugas di UGD itu. "Ia akan baik-baik saja kan?"

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang dokter yang berdiri tak jauh dari Namjoon menoleh ke arah Namjoon.

"Tenang saja, aku akan memeriksanya sebaik mungkin... Dan akan berusaha menyembuhkannya.. Kau tak perlu cemas.." sahut Kang Minhyuk, dokter yang tengah bertugas di ruang UGD Bighit Hospital malam itu.

"Majjayo.. Kau harus tahu dia siapa. Kang Minhyuk-ssaem, dokter UGD terbaik di Korea Selatan ini.." sahut Ha Jiwon, dokter spesialist bedah yang sedang berada di UGD saat itu, sambil tersenyum ke arah Namjoon yang tengah terlihat sangat panik.

"Gumawo, ssaem..." sahut Namjoon sambil sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ia hanya kelelahan saja, makanya tiba-tiba pingsan seperti itu. Perhatikan pola makannya, dan juga kalau bisa anjurkan ia mengurangi kesibukannya. Tubuhnya butuh istirahat." sahut Kang Minhyuk setelah selesai memeriksa Taehyung dan memberikan obat untuk Taehyung.

"Araseo, ssaem... Gumawo.." sahut Namjoon. "Jadi, ia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Bisa menjadi tidak baik jika ia tidak menghentikan kesibukannya yang over itu." sahut Minhyuk-ssaem.

"Aku akan menasihatinya, ssaem.. Gumawo.." sahut Namjoon.

Namjoon segera menghampiri kasur tempat Taehyung terbaring.

Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung pun sadarkan diri.

"Yaishhh, imma!" sahut Namjoon sambil menyentil pelan kening Taehyung.

"Ouch..." sahut Taehyung sambil mengusap keningnya yang disentil Namjoon itu.

Taehyung baru tersadar, di tangannya terpasang selang infusan. Taehyung memandang ke sekelilingnya.

"Aku dimana, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung, kebingungan.

"UGD rumah sakit!" sahut Namjoon dengan wajah seolah sedang kesal.

"Mengapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Kau ditemukan Jimin tengah pingsan di toilet makanya kau dilarikan kesini.. Sudah kubilang, jangan terlalu workaholic, aigoo.." sahut Namjoon sambil mengusap pelan rambut kekasihnya itu. "Kau benar-benar membuatku cemas!"

"Mian, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi merasa bersalah. "Perayaan anniversary kita jadi gagal..."

"Gwenchana... Beristirahatlah secukupnya.. Besok kau tidak perlu masuk kerja dulu, kau diberi surat keterangan dokter untuk beristirahat selama dua hari, jadi kau baru boleh mulai bekerja hari Jumat nanti." sahut Namjoon.

Taehyung terbelalak. "Andwe, hyeong! Ada kerjaannku yang deadlinenya sudah dekat!"

"Kau memilih pekerjaanmu atau kesehatanmu, imma?" Kali ini Namjoon menatap dengan tatapan serius ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam.

Namjoon memang menyeramkan jika sedang serius seperti itu.

"Beristirahatlah sejenak selama dua hari, imma.." sahut Namjoon. "Aku yang akan menenamimu selama kau beristirahat dua hari di rumah.."

"Mentang-mentang kau penulis sekaligus komposer terkenal, jadi kau bisa seenaknya saja melakukan apapun tanpa ada jam kerja yang mengaturmu, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung sambil memukul pelan lengan Taehyung.

"Sudah kubilang, ayo segera menikah denganku! Penghasilanku dari menulis novel dan membuat lagu sudah sangat mencukupi untuk kebutuhan rumah tangga kita, imma.." sahut Namjoon.

"Hyeong... Aku akan menikah denganmu.. Itu adalah suatu hal yang pasti!" sahut Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. "Hanya saja... Aku masih menyukai pekerjaanku ini dan belum siap berumah tangga.. Kau kan tahu betul akan hal itu.."

Namjoon terdiam sejenak, lalu menggenggam tangan Taehyung. "Araseo, imma.. Tapi kau harus ingat! Kau harus secepatnya menyudahi karirmu dan menikah denganku, janji?"

"Ne~ Yaksok~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Aigoo..." Namjoon mengusap pelan kepala Taehyung, lalu mengecup lembut kening Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOVEMBER 2016 - AUTHOR POV**

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Taehyung ah?" sahut Jimin sambil menatap wajah sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja, imma.."

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau pingsan saat jam kerja selama bulan November ini! Dan bulan-bulan sebelumnya pun kau juga sering pingsan tiba-tiba. Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Mau ku antarkan berobat?" tanya Jimin dengan nada cemas.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. "Sudah ku bilang, aku baik-baik saja~ Aku rasa aku hanya terlalu lelah bekerja.."

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan berulang kali padamu? Kalau kau kerepotan, kau bisa meminta bantuanku!" sahut Jimin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jinjja..." sahut Taehyung lagi, berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya yang bertubuh mungil dan berambut blonde itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JANUARI 2017 - AUTHOR POV**

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Taehyung ah?" tanya Namjoon ketika tengah berkunjung ke rumah Taehyung siang itu.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya~ Memangnya kenapa, hyeong?"

"Semalam aku bertemu Jimin di super market, dan ia bilang kau jadi sering pingsan di kantormu.. Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Namjoon menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan cemas.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Na... Jinjja gwenchana, hyeong~ Geogjeonghajima~"

Taehyung menatap Namjoon yang tengah berbaring tak jauh di hadapannya. Tangan kanan Taehyung tengah menopang dagunya.

Saat itu Taehyung, yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna ungu muda, tengah duduk di bingkai jendela yang mengarah ke kebun di belakang rumahnya.

Sementara Namjoon, yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru muda keabu-abuan, tengah berbaring tak jauh di hadapan Taehyung, di atas karpet yang ada di ruangan itu.

Namjoon, yang tengah berbaring sambil menopang pipi kirinya dengan tangan kirinya, menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum sekilas. "Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja.."

Taehyung melompat turun dari bingkai jendela itu, lalu berbaring tepat di samping Namjoon.

"Daripada kau terlalu mencemaskanku, bagaimana kalau kau mencumbuku saja, hyeong?" goda Taehyung dengan senyuman nakal di wajahnya.

"Aigoo... Dasar kau ini..." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum. Tangan kanannya mencubit pelan hidung mancung milik kekasihnya itu.

Taehyung tertawa kecil.

Tawa yang terbentuk di wajah Taehyung itu sukses membuat gairah Namjoon meningkat.

Namjoon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taehyung.

Namjoon menempelkan ujung hidungnya ke ujung hidung Taehyung, lalu Namjoon menggesek-gesek pelan ujung hidungnya yang menempel di ujung hidung Taehyung itu.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, menikmati kelembutan kulit Namjoon di kulitnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, bibir Namjoon langsung melahap liar bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung menikmati setiap lumatan-lumatan kasar Namjoon di bibirnya itu.

Taehyung membuka sedikit mulutnya, dan lidah Namjoon langsung saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan tanpa basa basi lidah Namjoon langsung bermain dengan lidah Taehyung di dalam sana.

"Nghhhhhhh~" Desahan-desahan kecil terdengar dari mulut Taehyung, membuat lumatan Namjoon semakin meliar.

"Nghhhhh~ Mpphhhhhh~" Desahan Taehyung semakin menjadi.

Tangan Namjoon mulai bergerak membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja ungu muda yang dikenakan Taehyung, sementara lidahnya masih bermain liar di dalam mulut Taehyung.

Tangan Taehyung ikut membuka kancing kemeja biru muda keabu-abuan yang dikenakan Namjoon.

Ketika semua kancing kemeja Taehyung telah terbuka dengan sempurna, lidah Namjoon mulai bermain di leher Taehyung. Membuat cengkraman tangan Taehyung di kemeja Namjoon semakin erat.

Bibir dan lidah Namjoon terus menggerayangi setiap lekuk leher Taehyung, membuat gairah Taehyung semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Nghhhhh~ Kau memang paling ahli dalam membuatku bergairah, hyeonghhhh~" desah Taehyung sambil terus memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati semua permainan lidah dan bibir Namjoon di tubuhnya.

Dan permainan pun dimulai dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Sekitar tiga puluh menit kemudian, tubuh keduanya sudah basah kuyup, percampuran antara keringat dan air mani mereka.

Karena sudah merasa puas, keduanya menyudahi permainan itu.

Dan Namjoon langsung saja menggendong tubuh Taehyung layaknya seorang pengantin menggendong pasangannya, menuju ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mandi bersama.

Dan ketika tengah asik mandi bersama, tiba-tiba saja Taehyung terbatuk, dan tak lama kemudian Taehyung muntah.

Namun, yang mengejutkan adalah, ada cairan kental berwarna merah tercampur dengan muntahannya itu.

"Tae.. Taehyung ah! Mengapa ada darah di muntahmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Namjoon dengan ekspresi cemas.

Taehyung terduduk di tepi bathtube, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing dan perutnya terasa sangat sakit, namun ia berusaha menahannya. "Gwenchana, hyeong..." sahutnya pelan. "Aku rasa aku kelelahan.."

Namjoon segera membasuh tubuh Taehyung, lalu menyuruh Taehyung segera mengenakan pakaiannya.

Namjoon segera membasuh dan membersihkan tubuhnya, lalu segera mengenakan pakaiannya dan menghampiri Taehyung yang tengah terduduk di tepi kasurnya.

Taehyung terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Namjoon sambil memegang pelan bahu Taehyung.

Tubuh Taehyung mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena Taehyung berusaha menahan rasa nyeri di perutnya. Taehyung tidak ingin membuat Namjoon cemas.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Namjoon lagi, denga ekspresi sangat cemas di wajahnya.

Taehyung menganggukan pelan kepalanya sambil mencoba tersenyum. "Aku hanya perlu beristirahat, hyeong... Aku baik-baik saja, jinjja.."

"Araseo.. Kalau begitu cepatlah berbaring, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau terlelap..." sahut Namjoon.

Taehyung pun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Namjoon ikut berbaring disamping Taehyung.

Dengan mengenakan piyama berwarna putih bermotif garis-garis hitam kecil, Taehyung menatap Namjoon yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan sangat lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyeong.. Jangan cemas.. Jinjja ya~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Araseo.. Beristirahatlah..." sahut Namjoon.

Namjoon terus mengusap-usap pelan rambut Taehyung hingga akhirnya Taehyung terlelap.

Namjoon terus memandang wajah kekasihnya yang tengah terlelap itu. "Apa kau.. Benar-benar baik-baik saja?"

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: Oke, ternyata jadi 2 part juga FF ini wkwkw XD Mohon ditunggu kelanjutannya ya /deep bows/**

 **BTW SAYA TERKEJUT! Saya mulai ngetik FF ini pertama kali hari Senin, 18 Sept 2017 kemarin, dan saya SUDAH memasukkan tokoh Ha Jiwon sebagai dokter bedah di FF ini, terinspirasi dari drama Hospital Ship yang lagi saya tonton (Ha Jiwon noona cantik bgt asli :*), eh senin malem tiba-tiba liat foto HA JIWON NOONA LAGI BERDUA SAMA TAEHYUNG wkwkw XD**

 **Kok bisa pas gitu ya? Jangan-jangan saya ini KTH real/? #abaikan XD**

 **Sekali lagi, jangan lupa cek akun wattpad saya buat liat visualisasi para tokoh :)**

* * *

 **REPLY FOR REVIEW:**

 **ichikawa haru : apakah di FF A Choice ini bakal angst atau gagal angst lagi? wkwkw XD  
**

 **taniaarmy19 : wkwkw pengen ya? atuhlah dicari/? XD semua kerja keras kita akan ada hikmahnya/? XD dan namjoon adalah hadiah dari pengorbanan dan kerja keras jin selama ini :) SERIUSAN NANGIS? wah saya terhura {} thx a lot for liking this ff :*  
**

 **ORUL2 : HAH SERIUSAN UDAH MERRIED? WAH NOONA! CHUKKAE :) semoga samawa ya, dan cepat diberikan momongan :) here namv :) NIH DISINI ADA RM JUGA TUH wkwkw  
**

 **Buzlague : alhamdulillah klo ada yg berkaca-kaca baca ini :) iya mau angst gagal saya XD saya? kalo pagi taev kalo malem taevira/? XD  
**

 **Park RinHyun Uchiha : wkwkw kliatan maksa ya? maapkeun abang yg masih cetek ini otaknya /deep bows/  
**

* * *

 **BTW SAYA MENGGILA, LAGI DAN LAGI, KENAPA ALBUM LOVE YOURSELF LAGUNYA ENAK-ENAK SEMUA, DAN LIRIKNYA KEREN2 SEMUA?**

 **APALAGI VERSI LIVE MCD SEMALEM!**

 **ITU DNA LIVE KEREN, MIC DROP LIVE SWAG, LALU GO GO LIVE, MENGAPA PADA JD KIYOWO BGONO? DANCENYA GOKIL ASLI wkwkw XD**

 **Anyway, Bighit & Bangtan, JJANG! :)**


	9. A CHOICE (PT2) - NamV

**Title: LOVE YOURSELF BTS DRABBLE FF COLLECTION**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jin**

 **Lenght: Drabble Collection**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Ini adalah cerita kumpulan drabble FF BTS based on my imagination tentang poster-poster comeback BTS di LOVE YOURSELF :)**

 **.**

 **STORY 9 : A CHOICE (PT.2) - NamV FF  
** ** _  
"Would you not have left? If I had made a different choice. - Kim Taehyung"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FEBRUARI 2017 - AUTHOR POV**

Taehyung terduduk di sudut ruangan gudang data itu. Kepalanya bersandar ke tembok di belakangnya.

Tangan kanannya diletakkan di wajahnya.

Kedua matanya terpejam, mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

Rintihan kecil terdengar keluar dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Hhhhhhhh... Hhhhhhh..."

Jimin, yang tengah terduduk tepat berseberangan di hadapan Taehyung, menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan cemas.

Jimin juga tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tembok di belakangnya.

"Kau... Yakin baik-baik saja, imma?" Jimin terus menatap Taehyung dengan cemas.

Taehyung hanya menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu, Taehyung tiba-tiba merasa kesulitan bernafas.

Jimin terpaksa membawanya ke dalam gudang berisi data-data yang berada tak jauh dari ruang kerja mereka karena Taehyung menolak untuk ke rumah sakit.

Gudang itu sangat jarang dimasuki oleh karyawan disana, makanya Jimin merasa Taehyung akan lebih baik jika dibawa ke tempat sesepi itu.

"Kau yakin tidak mau berobat, Taehyung ah?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, imma.. Ini saja rasanya sudah jauh lebih baik.." sahut Taehyung.

Nafas Taehyung memang sudah semakin membaik.

"Tapi, makin kesini, kondisimu semakin parah, Taehyung ah.. Aku takut... Kau kenapa-kenapa..." sahut Jimin.

Taehyung membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Jimin.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jinjja ya..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Araseo..." sahut Jimin, pasrah karena sahabatnya itu benar-benar sangat keras kepala.

Setelah kondisi Taehyung membaik, mereka kembali ke ruang kerja mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jung Hoseok, atasan Taehyung, memanggil Taehyung ke dalam ruangannya.

"Taehyung ah.. Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kwajangnim.." sahut Taehyung sambil mengangukan kepalanya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung hanya bisa menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya, Taehyung masih merasa tidak enak terhadap atasannya itu. Karena Taehyung pernah menolak cinta Hoseok beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Waktu itu, walaupun Hoseok tahu Taehyung sudah memiliki kekasih, Hoseok nekat mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Taehyung.

Tentu saja, Taehyung menolaknya! Karena cinta Taehyung hanya untuk Namjoon seorang.

"Baiklah.. Silakan kembali ke mejamu... Kalau kau merasa tidak sehat, kau bisa mengambil cuti.." sahut Hoseok.

"Araseo, kwajangnim..." sahut Taehyung.

Setelah Taehyung keluar dari ruangan Hoseok, Hoseok juga berjalan keluar dari ruangannya menuju pantry.

Di tengah jalan, ia berpapasan dengan Jimin.

"Jimin ah.. Apa Taehyung.. Benar-benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Hoseok dengan ekspresi curiga di wajahnya.

"Entahlah, hyeong... Ia bersikeras berkata ia baik-baik saja, namun semakin kesini kulihat keadaannya semakin tidak baik..." sahut Jimin.

Jimin memanggil Hoseok dengan sebutan hyeong karena mereka adalah saudara sepupu. Ayah Jimin dan Ibu Hoseok kakak beradik.

"Aku mencemaskannya..." sahut Hoseok.

"Nado, hyeong.. Kau kan tahu betul seberapa dekat aku dengan Taehyung.." sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MARET 2017 - AUTHOR POV**

Siang itu, Namjoon mengajak Taehyung makan siang di sebuah restaurant terkenal di dekat rumah Taehyung.

Namjoon mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dengan motif garis-garis kecil berwarna hitam, sementara Taehyung mengenakan kemeja berwarna merah terang.

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam restaurant itu dan duduk di meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Mereka duduk berhadapan.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu pesanan mereka dihidangkan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Taehyung mulai merasa dadanya sedikit sesak.

"Hhhhhhh..." Taehyung berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal.

"Kau kenapa, Taehyung ah?" Namjoon melihat ada yang aneh dengan Taehyung.

"Gwenchana, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Tapi kau seperti kesakitan..." sahut Namjoon.

Taehyung menatap Namjoon dengan ekspresi serius. "Aku baik-baik saja, hyeong.. Jinjja ya..."

"Araseo..." sahut Namjoon. Percuma ia bersikeras menanyakan keadaan Taehyung jika ekspresi Taehyung sudah seserius itu. Namjoon tahu betul, betapa keras kepala kekasihnya.

Namjoon tiba-tiba menatap Taehyung, lalu tersenyum sambil membentuk sebuah bentuk hati dengan kesepuluh jari jemarinya.

"Saranghae, Kim Taehyung..." sahut Namjoon lembut sambil tersenyum.

Taehyung refleks tertawa kecil melihat kelakukan kekasihnya yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Hahaha... Kau ada-ada saja, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak membalas sinyal cintaku, huh?" sahut Namjoon dengan ekspresi kecewa.

Taehyung langsung menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di mulutnya, lalu memberikan flying kiss ke arah Namjoon.

"Chuuuuu~" sahutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aigoo..." Namjoon kembali tersenyum puas.

Namjoon menatap Taehyung.

"Aku berharap, kita bisa terus berbahagia seperti ini, Taehyung ah..." sahut Namjoon pelan.

"Tentu saja, hyeong! Kau tahu kan betapa aku mencintaimu?" sahut Taehyung.

Namjoon tersenyum sambil menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah lagu terputar di dalam restaurant itu. Lagu dari sebuah boyband Korea Selatan yang tengah sangat naik daun hingga ke tangga lagu Billboard.

BTS - Pied Piper.

"Uh? Lagu ini..." Taehyung terkejut mendengar alunan pembuka lagu itu.

"Aku sengaja meminta mereka menyetel lagu ini..." sahut Namjoon.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Karena lagu ini adalah lagu kesukaanmu..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Taehyung dengan lembut. "Dan lirik lagu ini benar-benar menyatakan isi hatiku untukmu..."

Taehyung tersenyum, sangat lebar. "Gumawo, hyeong..."

 _ **"BTS (방탄소년단**_ _ **) – Pied Piper**_

 _ **It's bad so it's better  
You know on the inside  
You can't stop it now (you can't stop)  
So be honest with me **_

_**Stop  
Now stop watching and study for your test  
Your parents and director hate me  
Video clips, pictures, tweets  
V app, Bon Voyage  
I know, you can't help what you like  
But stop, interpret the music video later  
You have so many pictures of me in your room anyway  
It's not just one hour, it's a whole year that'll disappear  
So this song is an award I'm giving to you  
Good**_

 _ **You're not being punished  
Come here, I'm your paradise  
Can't close your eyes  
Can't close your eyes  
You can throw a fit but it's no use  
(Don't reject me)  
Just close your eyes, tune your ears**_

 _ **Follow the sound of the pipe, follow this song  
It's a bit dangerous but I'm so sweet  
I'm here to save you, I'm here to ruin you  
You called me, see? I'm so sweet  
Follow the sound of the pipe**_

 _ **I'm takin' over you  
I'm takin' over you**_

 _ **You know it has already started  
The moment you hear that sound**_

 _ **Maybe I'm a bit dangerous  
Like the pied piper  
I'm testing you  
Like the fruit from the tree of good and evil**_

 _ **My pipe awakens everything  
That sound burns you up even more  
You're pulled by it, you react  
I'm endlessly blowing  
I'm your guilty pleasure  
You can't escape  
Never**_

 _ **You're not being punished  
Come here, I'm your paradise  
Can't close your eyes  
Can't close your eyes  
You can throw a fit but it's no use  
(Don't reject me)  
Just close your eyes, tune your ears**_

 _ **Follow the sound of the pipe, follow this song  
It's a bit dangerous but I'm so sweet  
I'm here to save you, I'm here to ruin you  
You called me, see? I'm so sweet**_

 _ **Yeah, I'm a bit dangerous  
I can't even handle myself  
Don't worry, my hands  
They're only warm for you**_

 _ **If I'm  
Ruining you right now  
Please forgive me  
Because you can't live without me  
Because you know all of this**_

 _ **I'm takin' over you  
I'm takin' over you"**_

"You are already taking over me, hyeong... Jinjja ya..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum manis setelah lagu itu selesai terputar.

Namjoon tertawa kecil. "Hehehe..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **APRIL 2017 - AUTHOR POV**

Sore itu, Namjoon tengah tertidur di atas kasur di dalam kamar Taehyung.

Namjoon yang tengah mengenakan jaket jeans biru, kaos putih dengan jaring-jaring berwarna hitam di bagian lengannya, celana panjang berwarna biru cerah, dan sepatu converse berwarna biru muda kehijauan, tengah tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Taehyung, yang tengah terduduk di hadapan Namjoon, menatap Namjoon. "Apa yang sedang dimimpikannya? Mengapa ia tersenyum seperti itu? Ckckck~"

Dan tiba-tiba saja, nafasnya kembali terasa sesak.

Taehyung segera berjalan pelan dan terduduk di sudut kamarnya itu. Ia tak ingin Namjoon mendengar nafasnya yang berat itu.

Dada Taehyung semakin sesak, dan perut bagian bawahnya kembali terasa sangat sakit.

Namun, Taehyung terus berusaha menahannya.

Untung saja, sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, rasa sakitnya mulai menghilang.

Taehyung menatap Namjoon yang masih tertidur di atas kasurnya itu dengan tatapan yang sangat serius.

"Hyeong... Jika aku... Ternyata mengidap penyakit berbahaya... Apa kau... Akan baik-baik saja tanpaku?" gumamnya pelan.

Tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Namjoon terbangun dari tidurnya, pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah, tubuh Taehyung yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai dihadapannya.

"Taehyung ah! Taehyung ah!" Namjoon berlari menghampiri tubuh Taehyung yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri itu dan berusaha membangunkan Taehyung, namun Taehyung tidak juga membuka kedua matanya.

Namjoon bisa melihat, dada Taehyung naik turun dengan cepat, dan nafasnya terasa berat.

Namjoon segera membawa Taehyung ke UGD Bighit Hospital, dan kebetulan Kang Minhyuk-ssaem sedang bertugas lagi disana malam itu.

"Uh? Kau lagi? Ia kenapa lagi?" tanya Kang Minhyuk sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Molla, ssaem.. Aku tadi tertidur, dan ketika aku bangun, ia sudah tergeletak di lantai..." sahut Namjoon dengan panik.

"Tenang... Aku akan segera memeriksanya.." sahut Minhyuk. "Kau silakan menunggu di kursi itu.."

Namjoon segera berjalan menuju sebuah kursi panjang di depan ruang UGD. Namjoon duduk disana, namun perasaannya sangat tidak enak.

"Semoga Taehyung baik-baik saja..." gumamnya.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Minhyuk menghampiri Namjoon.

"Ia sudah sadar... Dan harus menjalani pemeriksaan lebih lanjut.." sahut Minhyuk.

"Waeyo, ssaem? Apa kondisinya parah?" tanya Namjoon dengan nada cemas.

"Tadi aku sempat bertanya beberapa hal padanya setelah ia sadar.. Dan aku mencurigai sesuatu.. Aku akan meminta Ha Jiwon-ssaem, spesialis bedah terbaik di rumah sakit ini, untuk memeriksa Taehyung-sshi lebih lanjut.." sahut Minhyuk.

"Ada... Apa... Ssaem?" tanya Namjoon.

"Saat ini masih belum pasti jadi sebaiknya kuberitahukan padamu nanti saja setelah hasilnya jelas.." sahut Minhyuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pendarahan saat buang air besar?" Ha Jiwon menatap Kang Minhyuk dengan terkejut.

Minhyuk menganggukan kepalanya.

"Pasien sendiri yang bilang, ia sering pingsan beberapa bulan belakangan ini.. Ia juga mulai sering merasa kesulitan bernafas, dan perut bagian bawahnya sering terasa sangat sakit.. Lalu, ia sering melihat darah bercampur dengan kotorannya saat buang air besar..." sahut Minhyuk.

"Kanker.. Rektum?" tanya Ha Jiwon sambil menatap Minhyuk.

Minhyuk menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Kecurigaanku mengarah kesana..."

"Ayo segera kita lakukan test lab dan pengecekan lebih lanjut!" sahut Jiwon sambil berjalan cepat menuju ruang UGD. Minhyuk ikut berjalan cepat di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hasil testnya sudah keluar?" tanya Kang Minhyuk ketika ia mendatangi Ha Jiwon dalam ruang praktek Ha Jiwon.

Jiwon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa hasilnya... Benar.. Kanker rektum?" tanya Minhyuk.

Ha Jiwon menoleh ke samping, menatap layar komputer di atas mejanya.

"Kau.. Bisa lihat sendiri kan hasilnya, Minhyuk-ssaem?" sahut Jiwon dengan suara pelan, matanya masih tertuju ke layar komputernya.

Minhyuk ikut menoleh, menatap layar komputer yang ada di meja Jiwon.

"Stadium... Berapa, ssaem?" tanya Minhyuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Namjoon terbelalak sangat lebar ketika diberitahukan oleh Ha Jiwon dan Kang Minhyuk mengenai hasil pemeriksaan Taehyung.

Ha Jiwon dan Kang Minhyuk sengaja memberitahu Namjoon terlebih dulu di depan kamar tempat Taehyung dirawat inap, agar nantinya Namjoon bisa menguatkan Taehyung ketika kedua dokter itu memberi tahu Taehyung akan kondisinya.

"A... Apa? Kanker... Kanker rektum?" tanya Namjoon dengan eskpresi sangat terkejut.

"Majjayo.." sahut Ha Jiwon sambil menatap Namjoon. "Dan sudah stadium empat..."

"Mwoya?" Kedua mata Namjoon semakin terbelalak lebar.

"Operasi pun percuma... Karena kankernya sudah menyebar kemana-mana.." sahut Minhyuk.

"Apa.. Tidak ada satupun cara untuk menyelamatkannya?" tanya Namjoon.

Minhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eobseo... Sudah stadium empat... Sudah terlambat..."

"Jadi.. Taehyung.. Taehyung akan meninggal?" tanya Namjoon sambil membelalakan lebar kedua matanya.

"Ia hanya akan bisa bertahan hidup hingga tiga bulan ke depan... Paling lama enam bulan lagi..." sahut Minhyuk.

"Ssaem! Ssaem! Kumohon, carilah cara untuk menyelamatkannya! Kumohon, ssaem!" Namjoon memegang erat kedua tangan Minhyuk, memohon agar Minhyuk bisa mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Taehyung.

Minhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Mianhae, Namjoon-sshi..."

"Ssaem!" Namjoon jatuh terduduk di hadapan Minhyuk. Air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah saat itu juga.

"Ada satu cara.." sahut Jiwon tiba-tiba. "Tapi.. Cara ini belum pernah dipraktekan oleh dokter manapun di Korea Selatan ini..."

Minhyuk dan Namjoon menatap ke arah Jiwon.

Namjoon segera berdiri dan memegang kedua bahu Jiwon. "Benar masih ada cara, ssaem?"

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan operasi ini akan berhasil.. Karena aku sama sekali belum pernah melakukannya.. Dan operasi ini belum pernah sekalipun dilakukan di Korea Selatan.." sahut Ha Jiwon. "Tapi, hanya inilah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyembuhkan Taehyung-sshi.."

"Jangan bilang..." Minhyuk menatap Jiwon.

"Majjayo... Hepatektomi pasca pengangkatan..." sahut Ha Jiwon sambil menatap Minhyuk.

"Itu sangat beresiko, ssaem!" pekik Minhyuk.

"Tapi... Tak ada jalan lain selain itu..." sahut Jiwon.

"Lakukan saja, ssaem! Lakukan saja, asal Taehyung bisa selamat!" sahut Namjoon.

"Tapi, tingkat keberhasilan teramat sangat kecil!" sahut Minhyuk sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Tapi operasi ini lebih baik daripada hanya melihat Taehyung meninggal secara perlahan kan?" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Minhyuk.

Taehyung, yang ternyata sejak tadi ternyata tengah menguping pembicaraan mereka bertiga, keluar dari balik pintu kamar tempatnya dirawat itu, dan menatap ke arah Ha Jiwon.

"Kau mau mengoperasiku... Sementara kau belum pernah melakukan operasi ini sebelumnya? Apa kau... Sudah gila, ssaem?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Ha Jiwon.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **NOTE: MAAPKEUN SAYA READERS, TERNYATA INI FF JADI 3 PART /deep bows/**

 **Astaga, tiap niat panjang susah manjangin chapter ya saya tuh, eh begitu niat drabble kenapa malah jadi agak panjang gini? :(**

 **Btw, semoga kalian suka dengan FF ini, dan silakan ditunggu next chapternya :) /deep bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ichikawa haru : TBC nya sedih ya? wkwkw XD  
**

 **kkeuji : salam kenal kkeuji :) seems ini pertama kali kamu review ff saya ya? :) thx for reading this ff, thx for liking this ff too :) hayo kira2 apa yg dimaksud dgn pilihan tae? :)  
**


	10. A CHOICE (PT3) - NamV

**Title: LOVE YOURSELF BTS DRABBLE FF COLLECTION**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jin**

 **Lenght: Drabble Collection**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Ini adalah cerita kumpulan drabble FF BTS based on my imagination tentang poster-poster comeback BTS di LOVE YOURSELF :)**

 **.**

 **STORY 10 : A CHOICE (PT.3) - NamV FF  
** ** _  
"Would you not have left? If I had made a different choice. - Kim Taehyung"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **APRIL 2017 - AUTHOR POV**

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan operasi ini akan berhasil.. Karena aku sama sekali belum pernah melakukannya.. Dan operasi ini belum pernah sekalipun dilakukan di Korea Selatan.." sahut Ha Jiwon. "Tapi, hanya inilah satu-satunya jalan untuk menyembuhkan Taehyung-sshi.."

"Jangan bilang..." Minhyuk menatap Jiwon.

"Majjayo... Hepatektomi pasca pengangkatan..." sahut Ha Jiwon sambil menatap Minhyuk.

"Itu sangat beresiko, ssaem!" pekik Minhyuk.

"Tapi... Tak ada jalan lain selain itu..." sahut Jiwon.

"Lakukan saja, ssaem! Lakukan saja, asal Taehyung bisa selamat!" sahut Namjoon.

"Tapi, resiko keberhasilan teramat sangat kecil!" sahut Minhyuk sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Tapi operasi ini lebih baik daripada hanya melihat Taehyung meninggal secara perlahan kan?" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Minhyuk.

Taehyung, yang ternyata sejak tadi ternyata tengah menguping pembicaraan mereka bertiga, keluar dari balik pintu kamar tempatnya dirawat itu, dan menatap ke arah Ha Jiwon.

"Kau mau mengoperasiku... Sementara kau belum pernah melakukan operasi ini sebelumnya? Apa kau... Sudah gila, ssaem?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Ha Jiwon.

"Tae.. Taehyung ah... Kau... Kau dengar... Apa yang kami barusan bicarakan?" Namjoon terbelalak sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Namjoon sejenak, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku.. Sudah dengar semua..."

"Kami baru saja berniat memberitahumu setelah kami memberitahu Namjoon-sshi.." sahut Minhyuk.

"Jadi.. Aku akan segera meninggal? Tiga bulan lagi? Paling lama enam bulan?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Minhyuk.

Minhyuk terdiam.

"Ada cara lain, imma! Kau akan sembuh!" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Jiwon. Tatapan Jiwon dan Taehyung bertemu. Mereka terdiam sambil saling menatap dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Taehyung kemudian menoleh ke arah Namjoon.

"Aku... Tidak mau dioperasi, hyeong..." sahutnya pelan.

Taehyung segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya.

"Yaaaaa! Kim Taehyung! Apa maksudmu?" Namjoon segera berjalan cepat menghampiri Taehyung.

"Taehyung ah! Dengarkan aku! Kau bisa sembuh, imma! Kau harus melakukan operasi itu!" sahut Namjoon sambil memegang bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung menampis genggaman Namjoon di bahunya. "Lepaskan, hyeong!"

Taehyung berjalan menuju kasurnya dan berbaring di atas kasurnya.

Namjoon duduk di kursi yang ada tepat disamping kasur Taehyung.

"Waeyo? Kau bisa sembuh, imma!" sahut Namjoon.

"Ia belum pernah melakukan operasi itu, hyeong! Mana mungkin aku bisa mempercayakan tubuhku untuk dioperasi olehnya?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada ketus.

"Tapi setidaknya kita sudah mencobanya!" bentak Namjoon.

Taehyung malas meladeni kekasihnya yang sedang naik pitam itu. Taehyung berbaring sambil membelakangi Namjoon.

Selimutnya ditarik hingga ke kepalanya, menutupi kuping dan wajahnya.

"Taehyung ah..." sahut Namjoon.

Taehyung mendiamkan Namjoon seharian itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Taehyung memaksa untuk pulang karena tidak betah terkurung dalam kamar rumah sakit itu.

Setelah Taehyung berdebat cukup lama dengan Namjoon, akhirnya Namjoon pasrah dan menandatangani surat permohonan pulang.

Setibanya di rumah Taehyung, Taehyung langsung duduk di sofa ruang utama, dan menyalakan televisi.

Namjoon segera duduk tepat disamping Taehyung. "Kau.. Berencana mendiamkanku lagi seharian ini?"

Taehyung tetap terdiam. Tatapannya tertuju ke layar televisi dihadapannya.

"Taehyung ah..." Namjoon menatap Taehyung.

"Kalau kau berniat membujukku untuk operasi, lebih baik kau pulang saja, hyeong." sahut Taehyung dengan nada ketus.

"Mengapa kau menolak? Itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkanmu!" sahut Namjoon.

Taehyung menatap Namjoon. "Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana, hyeong?"

"Apa.. Maksudmu?" tanya Namjoon sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau pulang! Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu lagi!" sahut Taehyung dengan nada ketus, lalu bangun dari sofa itu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Taehyung langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya agar Namjoon tidak bisa masuk ke dalam sana.

Taehyung terduduk di sudut kamar sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, kepalanya disenderkan ke tembok di belakangnya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki Namjoon berjalan keluar dari rumah Taehyung.

Setelah yakin Namjoon sudah pulang, air mata mulai menggenang di kedua bola mata Taehyung.

" _Dasar bodoh... Kalau aku menjalani operasi itu.. Dan operasinya gagal... Aku... Bahkan tidak bisa meninggal dalam pelukanmu, hyeong!_ " teriak batin Taehyung, sementara isak tangis terus terdengar dari mulutnya.

" _Kalau aku menolak dioperasi, setidaknya aku bisa melewati tiga bulan atau enam bulan terakhirku dengan berbahagia bersamamu, hyeong!_ " teriak batinnya lagi. " _Tapi, jika aku segera dioperasi, dan operasinya gagal, jangankan tiga bulan! Aku bahkan tidak lagi bisa menghabiskan sedetikpun dalam sisa hidupku dengan bahagia bersamamu!_ "

Air mata mulai membanjiri wajah manis Taehyung. Taehyung terus mengerang dalam tangisnya.

Sedikit tanya terlintas dalam benaknya. " _Mengapa takdir.. Harus memanggilku secepat ini?_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malamnya, Namjoon kembali mengunjungi Taehyung setelah berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

Awalnya, Taehyung tidak mau menemui Namjoon, sampai akhirnya Namjoon berjanji tidak akan membahas masalah operasi lagi, dan Namjoon pun diijinkan masuk ke rumah Taehyung.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah enakan?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Aku membeli samgyetang kesukaanmu di rumah makan milik Jin hyeong.. Chef terkenal idolamu itu..." sahut Namjoon sambil meletakkan bungkusan itu di meja. "Ayo, kita makan bersama."

Taehyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil menjawab, "Hmmmm..."

Namjoon menatap Taehyung, kedua tangan Namjoon memegang kedua pipi tirus Taehyung. "Lihatlah, berat badanmu semakin menurun... Kau harus banyak makan, araseo?"

Taehyung menatap Namjoon. Tanpa sadar, air mata mulai menggenangi kedua bola mata indah milik Taehyung.

Namjoon terdiam ketika menyadari air mata Taehyung mulai tergenang.

"Aku ingin... Menghabiskan sisa hidupku yang singkat ini... Dengan bahagia bersamamu, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung dengan nada lirih.

"Nado..." sahut Namjoon sambil mengusap pipi Taehyung yang mulai basah oleh air mata.

"Kumohon.. Jangan pernah lagi.. Mengungkit.. Masalah operasi itu..." sahut Taehyung lagi, kali ini sambil terisak.

Ini pertama kalinya, setelah sekian lama, Namjoon melihat Taehyung menangis seperti itu.

Sesakit apapun Taehyung, ia selalu berusaha terlihat kuat dihadapan Namjoon selama ini dan tidak pernah menangis.

Karena itu, Namjoon sangat terkejut ketika melihat Taehyung menangis malam itu.

Namjoon tersadar, ternyata di balik sikap Taehyung yang berusaha tegar sejak mendengar kabar akan penyakitnya kemarin, hatinya pasti sudah menangis sejak kemarin.. Dan Namjoon sama sekali tidak menyadarinya!

Namjoon langsung memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya itu. "Araseo.. Aku tidak akan membahas masalah operasi itu lagi.. Aku akan membahagiakanmu di sisa hidupmu, Taehyung ah... Ayo, kita habiskan waktu yang ada dengan bahagia..."

Taehyung terus menangis dalam pelukan Namjoon malam itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MEI 2017 - AUTHOR POV**

Taehyung memutuskan untuk resign dari tempat kerjanya dan menghabiskan seluruh sisa waktu yang dimilikinya itu bersama dengan Namjoon.

Jimin terus menangis sambil memeluk Taehyung siang itu ketika Jimin mengetahui bahwa umur sahabatnya tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Mengapa takdir begitu kejam terhadapmu, Taehyung ah? Waeyo?!" sahut Jimin dalam isak tangisnya sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung.

"Mengapa kau akan meninggalkanku secepat ini?" teriak Jimin dalam isak tangisnya.

Taehyung terus memeluk erat tubuh Jimin dan berusaha menenangkan sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Air mata juga membasahi wajah Hoseok siang itu.

"Mianhae, kwajangnim.. Karena aku.. Sampai akhir waktuku pun.. Aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu..." sahut Taehyung.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. Air mata terus menetes membasahi wajahnya. "Mengapa... Kau akan pergi secepat ini?"

Taehyung tersenyum sekilas. "Semua... Sudah diatur oleh sang maha kuasa... Aku... Hanya bisa iklas menerima takdirku..."

"Andwe, Taehyung ah! Kau tidak boleh pergi secepat ini!" Jimin etrus meraung dalam tangisnya.

Membuat Taehyung merasa berat meninggalkan sahabat terbaiknya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNI 2017 - AUTHOR POV**

Setelah bulan lalu Taehyung resign dari kantornya, Taehyung selalu menghabiskan setiap ahrinya dengan bahagia bersama Namjoon.

Namjoon selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk menemani Taehyung mendatangi tempat-tempat yang selama ini ingin Taehyung kunjungi.

Taehyung seringkali mengeluh perutnya sakit dan berkali-kali jatuh pingsan selama ia bersama Namjoon, namun tetap saja Taehyung akan sangat marah setiap Namjoon kembali mengungkit masalah operasi itu.

Siang itu, mereka tengah berkunjung ke sebuah kebun sayuran yang terletak di perkampungan yang berada tak jauh dari Seoul.

Udara disana sangat sejuk, makanya Taehyung meminta Namjoon menemainya kesana.

Dan ketika sedang asik berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan sambil melintas di tengah kebun sayuran itu, tiba-tiba saja Taehyung kesulitan bernafas.

Namjoon ingat, ia menyimpan nomor handphone Minhyuk-ssaem, jadi ia segera menghubungi Minhyuk.

Setibanya Kang Minhyuk dan Ha Jiwon di kebun itu, Taehyung sudah pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Namjoon.

"Ssaem! Kumohon, ssaem! Kumohon sembuhkan Taehyung, ssaem!" pinta Namjoon dengan tatapan memelas. "Ia tadi kesulitan bernafas, lalu pingsan."

"Baringkan ia di atas kursi kayu itu!" sahut Minhyuk sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi kayu panjang di tengah kebun.

Minhyuk segera mengalungkan stetoskop di lehernya, dan memeriksa Taehyung yang sudah terbaring di atas kursi itu.

"Bagaimana kondisinya, ssaem?" tanya Namjoon dengan nada panik.

Ha Jiwon menatap Minhyuk.

"Ssaem, coba kau bantu memeriksa kondisinya.." sahut Minhyuk.

Ha Jiwon segera memeriksa kondisi Taehyung. "Aku harus segera memberikannya obat. Minhyuk-ssaem, tolong ambilkan tasku di mobilmu."

Setelah Minhyuk membawakan tas Jiwon, Jiwon segera mengobati Taehyung.

Setelah selesai diobati, mereka membawa Taehyung ke sebuah rumah warga yang berada tak jauh dari kebun itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung sadarkan diri.

"Uh? Mengapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Taehyung sambil memegang keningnya karena masih terasa pusing. Taehyung terkejut melihat kedua dokter itu duduk dihadapannya.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Taehyung sambil memandang sekelilingnya.

"Kau nyaris meninggal tadi, imma..." sahut Namjoon. Kedua matanya masih terlihat sembab.

"Mwoya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Kalau saja Jiwon-ssaem tidak cepat-cepat mengobatimu, mungkin tadi terakhir kalinya kita bergandengan tangan..." sahut Namjoon. Air mata kembali menggenangi kedua mata kecil Namjoon.

"Mian, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kusarankan, kalian jangan berpergian terlalu jauh karena resikonya sangat tinggi." sahut Jiwon. "Kami juga akan kesulitan menghampiri kalian kalau kalian berpergian terlalu jauh."

"Araseo,ssaem.." sahut Namjoon sambil menganggukan pelan kepalanya sambil menghapus air mata di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelum naik ke mobil Minhyuk untuk kembali ke Seoul, Minhyuk dan Jiwon berjalan-jalan sejenak sambil menikmati udara segar di perkampungan itu.

Keduanya berdiri di tepi danau sambil menikmati udara segar yang nyaris tak pernah mereka hirup selama mereka berada di rumah sakit.

"Menurutmu... Berapa lama lagi Taehyung-sshi akan bertahan hidup?" tanya Minhyuk.

Jiwon terdiam sejenak.

Tak lama kemudian ia menjawab, "Jika ia tetap menolak untuk dioperasi... Umurnya tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai empat bulan ke depan..."

"Padahal ia masih sangat muda..." sahut Minhyuk pelan.

"Majjayo..." sahut Jiwon.

Keduanya sama-sama kembali terdiam sambil kembali menikmati angin sore itu.

Mereka berdua memang selalu menjadi sentimental setiap menghadapi pasien yang akan segera kehilangan nyawanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JULI 2017 - AUTHOR POV**

"Aaaaarghhhhhhhhhhh!" Taehyung tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan sambil memegang perut bagian bawahnya. "Arghhhhhh!"

"Taehyung ah! Kim Taehyung! Kau kenapa lagi?" Namjoon segera berlari menuju ruang utama ruimahnya ketika mendengar teriakan Taehyung.

Saat itu Namjoon sedang memasakkan makanan untuk Taehyung di dapur rumahnya.

"Perutku... Perutku sakit, hyeong... Arggghhhhh!" rintih Taehyung.

Namjoon segera membopong tubuh Taehyung ke dalam mobilnya, lalu Taehyung segera dilarikan ke UGD Bighit Hospital.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kondisinya semakin parah..." sahut Minhyuk ketika menemui Namjoon.

"Kalau tidak segera dioperasi, nyawanya tidak akan lama lagi.." sahut Jiwon.

"Tapi Taehyung... terus menolak untuk dioperasi..." sahut Namjoon dengan nada lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin bisa melaksanakan operasi itu, ssaem?" tanya Minhyuk ketika ia sedang berdua di dalam ruangan praktek Jiwon.

"Setidaknya, aku sudah banyak mempelajari mengenai operasi ini..." sahut Ha Jiwon sambil terus berkutat dengan buku-buku di hadapannya, tanpa sedikitpun menatap ke arah Minhyuk. "Dan aku pasti akan melakukan semua yang terbaik yang ku bisa."

"Haruskah aku.. Kembali membujuk Namjoon-sshi agar ia mau membujuk Taehyung-sshi?" tanya Minhyuk.

"Selain operasi ini, tak ada lagi yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Taehyung-sshi.." sahut Jiwon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertengkaran kembali terjadi malam itu di kamar tempat Taehyung dirawat.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Ini pilihanku, hyeong! Aku.. Memilih untuk menolak dioperasi!" bentak Taehyung.

"Tapi... Hanya ini satu-satunya jalan untuk menyelamatkanmu!" bentak Namjoon.

"Bukankah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu, hyeong? Jangan pernah membahas masalah operasi.. Atau aku tak mau lagi menemuimu!" sahut Taehyung sambil membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Namjoon.

"Taehyung ah... Jebal..." pinta Namjoon sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Aku tetap memilih untuk tidak dioperasi." sahut Taehyung dengan singkat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Taehyung pulang dari rumah sakit, pertengkaran antara Namjoon dan Taehyung jadi semakin sering terjadi, karena Namjoon terus berusaha membuat Taehyung merubah pilihannya, namun Taehyung tetap bersikeras mempertahankan pilihannya untuk tidak dioperasi itu.

Sore itu, di atas jembatan dekat rumah Taehyung, pertengkaran itu kembali terjadi.

"Aku... Tetap tidak akan merubah pilihanku sampai aku mati nanti, hyeong!" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Namjoon dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

"Lalu? Kau lebih memilih melihatku semakin menderita melihatmu menghitung detik-detik terakhirmu begini?" sahut Namjoon dengan ketus.

"Jadi.. Kau menderita selama bersamaku, hyeong?" sahut Taehyung.

"Bukan itu maksudku, imma! Aku tidak menderita bersamamu, tapi aku menderita melihatmu terus saja kesakitan seperti itu!" sahut Namjoon.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Kau tahu mengapa aku menolak operasi itu?"

"Karena kau takut. Kau tidak mempercayai Jiwon-ssaem!" sahut Namjoon.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniya..."

"Lalu mengapa kau menolak dioperasi?" tanya Namjoon.

"Karena aku... Ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku... Dengan selalu berbahagia disisimu, hyeong... Aku... Tidak ingin... Meninggal di atas meja operasi sebelum aku sempat menghabiskan waktuku dengan berbahagia bersamamu..." sahut Taehyung lirih.

DEG!

Namjoon terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi... Jika kau dioperasi, bukankah kita akan semakin banyak memiliki waktu bersama kedepannya?" sahut Namjoon.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku merasa... Bahwa memang sudah waktunya aku pergi dari dunia ini, hyeong..."

"Maksudmu, kau yakin operasi itu tidak akan berhasil?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Lalu.. Kau lebih suka melihatku seperti ini? Tertawa bersamamu namun hatiku terus menangis melihatmu menderita seperti ini?" sahut Namjoon dengan anda dingin.

Taehyung terdiam.

"Pilihanmu.. Sangat egois, Kim Taehyung! Kau memilih sesuatu yang kau sangka baik untukmu tanpa mencoba memahami posisiku!" bentak Namjoon.

"Hyeong..." sahut Taehyung dengan nada lirih. Ia sangat jarang melihat Namjoon seemosi itu.

"Kali ini.. Aku yang akan mengancammu, imma! Kalau kau tetap memilih untuk menolak operasi itu... Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemuiku lagi, araseo?" sahut Namjoon dengan ekspresi sangat serius di wajahnya.

"Hyeong!" Taehyung memegang tangan Namjoon.

Namjoon menampis tangan Taehyung. "Aku serius kali ini!"

Namjoon pun berjalan menjauh dari Taehyung.

Dan saat itu juga.. Tepat dihadapan Taehyung... Ketika Namjoon sedang berusaha menyeberangi jembatan itu, sebuah truk yang melaju sangat cepat menghantam keras tubuh Namjoon.

DUG!

CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Suara decitan ban trus itu terdengar begitu mengerikan di telinga Taehyung.

Kedua mata Taehyung terbebelak sangat sangat lebar.

Untuk beberapa detik lamanya, ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya kaku.

Jantungnya nyaris melompat keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Hyeo... Hyeong... Hyeong..." Hanya desahan kecil itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Dan ketika supir truk itu turun untuk melihat kondisi Namjoon, Taehyung segera berlari menghampiri tubuh Namjoon yang tergeletak di jalanan di jembatan itu.

Tubuh Namjoon terkapar lemah. Darah merah pekat membanjiri aspal jalanan di sekitar tubuh Namjoon.

Kepala Namjoon mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak, bahkan kemeja putih yang dikenakannya sore itu berubah menjadi warna merah karena darah begitu banyak membasahi kemeja Namjoon.

"HYEOOOONG! NAMJOON HYEOOOOOOOOOONGGGGGGGGG!" Taehyung terus berteriak sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya yang bersimbah darah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SEPTEMBER 2017 - AUTHOR POV**

Setelah Namjoon meninggal, Taehyung merubah warna rambutnya.

Karena warna ash grey selalu mengingatkan Taehyung akan ucapan Namjoon dulu, ketika pertama kali Taehyung menunjukkan padanya warna rambut ash greynya itu.

 _"Aku kurang suka warna rambutmu begitu, imma! Kau jadi terlihat seperti kakek-kakek tua yang akan segera mati, cih!" gerutu Namjoon ketika Taehyung memamerkan warna rambut barunya._

 _"Doamu jelek sekali, hyeong... Ckckck..." gerutu Taehyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

 _"Cat lagi rambutnya jadi coklat keemasan.. Aku paling suka melihatmu dengan warna rambut itu." sahut Namjoon._

 _"Ani~ Aku akan tetap mempertahankan rambut ash greyku. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa minta putus dan berpisah saja denganku, cih!" sahut Taehyung, berpura-pura jual mahal terhadap kekasihnya._

 _"Araseo, imma.. Araseo... Aku akan menerimamu apa adanya, puas?" sahut Namjoon sambil mengacak pelan rambut Taehyung._

 _Membuat Taehyung tersenyum sangat manis._

Suara gemuruh petir menyadarkan Taehyung dari lamunannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung berjalan keluar dari halaman rumahnya.

Hujan yang baru saja berhenti sore itu masih menyisakan sedikit rintik - rintik kecil yang berjatuhan dari langit ke muka bumi ini.

Udara masih terasa sangat dingin

Taehyung terus berjalan dengan mengenakan kemeja tipis bermotif kotak - kotak berwarna biru putih dengan beberapa bagian berwarna orange, celana panjang berbahan tipis berwarna coklat muda, dan sepatu kets putih, menyusuri sepanjang jalan dari rumahnya menuju ke jembatan itu.

Jembatan...

Dimana ia.. Kehilangan sosok Kim Namjoon yang paling berharga baginya itu.. Dua bulan yang lalu.

Taehyung terus berjalan, membiarkan udara yang begitu dingin menusuk tulang - tulangnya. Tubuhnya semakin kurus akibat kanker rektum yang dideritanya itu

Beberapa mobil melintas di jalanan itu dan membuat percikan dari genangan air hujan di jalanan membasahi kemeja Taehyung.

Namun, Taehyung mengabaikan semua itu. Padahal, biasanya Taehyung akan marah - marah jika ada yang berani - beraninya membasahi pakaiannya dengan air kotor seperti itu.

Taehyung terus berjalan, dan tanpa ia sadari akhirnya ia tiba juga di jembatan itu.

Jembatan... Yang ingin dibuangnya jauh - jauh dari benaknya.. Namun, tak pernah berhasil..

Taehyung berjalan ke tepi jembatan, menatap sungai yang terbentang luas di bawah sana.

Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung berjalan ke pinggir jalan yang berada tepat di jembatan itu. Jalanan di jembatan itu sedang kosong.

Tak ada satupun kendaraan yang melintas.

Taehyung menatap sebuah genangan air yang terbentuk di pinggir jalanan itu.

Taehyung pun berjalan mendekat ke arah genangan air itu, dan ia segera berjongkok di pinggir jalanan itu.

Taehyung menatap ke genangan air yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan ekspresi sedih. Menatap pantulan wajahnya yang terbentuk di genangan air itu.

"Hyeong..." gumamnya pelan. "Would you not have left? If I had made a different choice."

Tanpa disadari, air mata Taehyung mulai menetes membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Hyeong..." gumamnya lagi sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan betapa dinginnya angin yang menyeka wajahnya. "Seandainya saja.. Aku membuat pilihan yang berbeda waktu itu.. Seandainya saja... Aku mendengarkan permintaanmu dan memilih untuk dioperasi.. Apakah saat ini kita sedang tertawa bersama karena aku selamat dari penyakitku ini?"

Air mata Taehyung menetes, ikut menggenang di genangan air di hadapan Taehyung itu.

"Seandainya aku merubah pilihanku waktu itu.. Apakah kau tidak akan pergi dari dunia ini dan masih berpijak di atas muka bumi ini?" gumam Taehyung lagi. "Walau aku meninggal di meja operasi, setidaknya.. Kau masih bisa bernafas kan di muka bumi ini?"

Penyesalan itu selalu menghantui Taehyung selama dua bulan itu.

Kondisi Taehyung juga semakin parah semenjak Namjoon meninggalkannya. Ia jadi semakin sering pingsan dan kesulitan bernafas, makanya Jimin memutuskan pindah ke rumah Taehyung untuk menjaga Taehyung.

Dan sore itu, Taehyung akhirnya memantapkan pilihannya.

Setelah menghapus air matanya, Taehyung berjalan ke tepi jembatan itu dan kembali menatap sungai yang terbentang luas di bawah sana, lalu menatap ke langit yang terbentang indah di atas kepalanya.

"Hyeong... Semoga kali ini, pilihanku tidak salah..." gumam Taehyung sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati hembusan angin untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku kali ini memilih untuk segera menyusulmu di alam sana.. Semoga kau akan menyambutku dengan senyumanmu dan berkata padaku bahwa aku telah membuat pilihan yang terbaik kali ini..." gumam Taehyung sambil menggenggam erat tepi jembatan itu

Taehyung menaiki tepi jembatan itu, dan kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Lets meet again there, Kim Namjoon... The person that i really love..." bisiknya pelan sambil melompat ke dalam sungai itu.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **NOTE: YIHAAAAA~ SUKSES NGE-ANGST KAN AKHIRNYA wkwkw XD**

 **Setelah gagal ngeangst di 7 chapter kemarin, akhirnya sukses angst di FF ini :)**

 **Oke, FF "A Choice - NamV" ini END sudah :) Semoga FF ini bisa menghibur kalian semua :) /deep bows/**

 **Dan untuk next project adalah... "I'M ALRIGHT - YoonSeok YoonMin FF" :) Silakan ditunggu untuk next projectnya ya :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ichikawa haru : here lanjutannya haru :)  
**

 **kkeuji : wkwkw suka jhope ji? :) nice to meet u btw :) kanker rektus itu di usus bukan di hati, tapi operasi hepactomy itu memang ada hubungannya sama pengangkatan hati gt deh wah kok km ngerti? jgn2 kedokteran ya jurusannya? thx buat semangatnya ji :) km jg semangat ya! :)  
**

 **VnRM09 : salam kenal vn/? saya panggilnya apa nih biar enak? thx btw for reading this ff :) hope u like it :)  
**


	11. I'M ALRIGHT - YoonSeok YoonMin

**Title: LOVE YOURSELF BTS DRABBLE FF COLLECTION**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jin**

 **Lenght: Drabble Collection**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Ini adalah cerita kumpulan drabble FF BTS based on my imagination tentang poster-poster comeback BTS di LOVE YOURSELF :)**

 **.**

 **STORY 11 : I'M ALRIGHT - YoonSeok YoonMin FF  
** ** _  
"If you shine, then I'm alright. - Jung Hoseok"_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Min Yoongi dan Jung Hoseok.

Kedua pria itu sudah bersama sejak kecil.

Awal pertemuan mereka adalah di sebuah panti asuhan yang terletak di pedalaman Seoul.

Yoongi dan Hoseok sama-sama yatim piatu sejak kecil.

Yoongi kehilangan kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan bus ketika Yoongi berumur 7 tahun.

Hoseok kehilangan ayahnya ketika ayahnya sedang dalam perjalanan dinas kantor ke London. Pesawat yang dinaiki ayah Hoseok mengalami kecelakaan dan ayah Hoseok meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Saat itu usia Hoseok masih 4 tahun.

Sementara ibu Hoseok meninggal karena sakit-sakitan ketika Hoseok berumur 6 tahun.

Yoongi yang terlebih dulu dibawa oleh tetangganya ke panti asuhan itu, dan dua bulan setelah Yoongi berada di panti asuhan itu, Hoseok dibawa ke panti asuhan itu oleh pamannya yang sama sekali tak mau mengasuhnya.

Dan entah karena apa, mungkin karena mereka sama-sama menyukai musik sejak kecil, hanya butuh waktu tiga bulan bagi mereka untuk bisa menjadi sangat akrab.

Yoongi dan Hoseok menjalani kehidupan mereka sebagai anak yatim piatu di panti asuhan itu selama tujuh tahun lamanya.

Saat itu, usia Yoongi adalah 14 tahun, dan usia Hoseok 13 tahun, ketika Tuan Bang datang ke panti asuhan itu dan mengadopsi Yoongi serta Hoseok.

Bang Shihyuk adalah salah satu produser musik terkenal, sekaligus pemilik sebuah perusahaan entertainer yang cukup naik daun bernama Bighit Entertainment.

Bang Shihyuk sudah delapan tahun menikah namun belum juga memiliki keturunan, karena itu ia dan istrinya memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan.

Namun, karena istri Tuan Bang sering sakit-sakitan akhir-akhir ini, mereka memutuskan mengadopsi anak yang sudah berusia belasan tahun ketimbang mengadopsi anak yang masih kecil.

Apalagi, ketika Bang Shihyuk tahu bahwa Yoongi dan Hoseok begitu menyukai dunia musik, ia sangat antusias untuk mengadopsi kedua anak muda itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016**

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

Kini Yoongi dan Hoseok sudah beranjak dewasa.

Yoongi sudah berusia 23 tahun, dan Hoseok sudah berusia 22 tahun.

Semakin dewasa, keduanya bukan semakin sering bertengkar, namun keduanya justru semakin dekat.

Terutama Hoseok. Hoseok begitu memperhatikan Yoongi yang agak cuek dan jarang memperhatikan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri.

Pagi itu, Yoongi masih terlelap setelah berusaha membuat lagu semalaman, dan Hoseok sudah terlebih dulu duduk di meja makan.

"Mana hyeongmu, Hoseok ah?" tanya Tuan Bang.

"Masih tertidur, appa~" sahut Hoseok.

"Haruskah eomma membangunkannya?" tanya Nyonya Bang.

"Andwe, eomma! Biarkan Yoongi hyeong beristirahat dulu.. Yoongi hyeong tidak tidur semalaman karena terlalu fokus membuat lagu.." sahut Hoseok sambil menyendok nasi dan menuangkan nasi itu ke dalam mangkuknya.

"Ia terlalu bersemangat ketika aku kali ini memintanya membuatkan lagu untuk Rap Monster, ckckck.." sahut Tuan Bang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Rap Monster adalah seorang penyanyi solo hiphop yang sangat terkenal dari Bighit Entertainment. Semua lagu yang diciptakan olehnya dan Bang Shihyuk selalu sukses menembus pasaran, bahkan hingga ke tangga lagu Billboard.

Dan Yoongi, yang juga sangat suka membuat lagu, kali ini dipercayakan Bang Shihyuk untuk membuat sebuah lagu untuk album terbaru Rap Monster yang akan dirilis tiga bulan mendatang.

"Aigoo... Kau memang sangat menyayangi hyeongmu itu rupanya? Eomma bangga melihat betapa akurnya kalian berdua.." sahut Nyonya Bang sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja~ Yoongi hyeong adalah seseorang yang sangat sangat kusayangi~ Eomma appa juga~ Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum, sangat manis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoseok ah." sahut Yoongi sore itu ketika ia dan Hoseok sedang duduk bersama di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Ne, hyeong?" jawab Hoseok sambil menoleh ke arah Yoongi.

"Kita akan selalu berbahagia kan?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja! Lihat, kita sudah diadopsi oleh appa dan eomma yang begitu baik... Kita bahkan bisa menyalurkan bakat bermusik kita melalui semua peralatan yang appa miliki di perusahaannya! Dan kita akan selalu bersama, hyeong.." Hoseok tersenyum lebar."Tidak ada lagi yang lebih indah bagiku selain ini semua~"

Yoongi tersenyum, lalu menganggukan pelan kepalanya. "Majjayo... Tidak ada lagi yang lebih indah selain apa yang tengah kita jalani saat ini.."

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, hyeong? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu akhir-akhir ini?" Hoseok menatap Yoongi. Ia menyelimuti kepala dan tubuhnya dengan selimut kesayangannya yang dibawanya saat itu karena udara sore itu cukup dingin.

"Aniya." Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir... Apa kita layak mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti ini? Setelah kita terluka waktu kehilangan kedua orang tua kita dulu.."

"Kurasa, hyeong... Ini semua adalah kebahagiaan yang kita dapatkan sebagai ganti atas kebahagiaan kita yang telah terengut di masa kecil kita.." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap langit yang berwarna orange pekat, karena matahari tengah bersiap untuk tenggelam dari muka bumi sore itu.

Yoongi ikut menatap langit yang berwarna orange pekat itu. "Seperti matahari yang terbit setiap paginya? Menerangkan dunia setelah kegelapan menyelimuti bumi selama semalaman?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu... Setelah kegelapan yang kita rasakan di masa kecil kita, cahaya terang itu akhirnya menghampiri kita dalam bentuk kebahagiaan yang tengah kita rasakan sekarang.." sahut Hoseok sambil menganggukan pelan kepalanya, matanya masih tertuju ke langit sore itu, sementara selimutnya diturunkan ke bawah agar menyelimuti punggungnya.

"Lalu.. Bukankah setelah malam berganti dengan siang... Siang juga akan tetap berganti kembali dengan malam?" tanya Yoongi, sambil terus menatap sang matahari yang tengah dalam perjalanannya untuk menghilang dari langit sore itu..

Hoseok menoleh ke arah Yoongi. "Apa maksudmu, hyeong?"

Yoongi menatap balik ke arah Hoseok. "Geunyang... Entah mengapa terkadang aku takut... Aku takut... Setelah kebahagiaan yang kita rasakan selama sembilan tahun ini.. Apakah kita akan kembali menderita? Seperti siang dan malam yang terus berganti setiap harinya.."

"Hyeong.. Kurasa kau jadi terlalu sentimental gara-gara mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melakukan debutmu sebagai komposer, hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Aigoo." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum kecil dan mengacak pelan rambut Hoseok.

"Hehehe~" Hoseok kembali tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

"Kau tahu, Hoseok ah? Sejujurnya, sejak dulu.. Senyumanmu inilah yang selalu menjadi semangatku.." sahut Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Ne?" Hoseok terbelalak.

"Aniya. Dweso." sahut Yoongi dengan gaya coolnya, lalu berdiri dan bersiap masuk ke dalam rumah. "Ayo masuk, sebentar lagi eomma akan pulang dari rumah ahjumma."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi dan Hoseok tidur di satu kamar yang sama namun berbeda kasur. Kasur Yoongi berada di sudut paling kiri kamar, sedangkan kasur Hoseok berada di sudut paling kanan kamar.

Malam itu Yoongi sudah terlelap lebih dulu karena lelah setelah sesiangan tadi ia sibuk membuat lagu.

Sementara Hoseok masih terjaga.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.42 PM, namun Hoseok masih belum juga terlelap.

Hoseok berbaring menyamping, sambil terus diam-diam menatap wajah Yoongi yang tengah terlelap dengan sangat pulas di atas kasurnya di seberang sana.

"Wajahmu yang sedang terlelap seperti ini... Adalah pemandangan yang paling luar biasa yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini.. Hyeong..." gumam Hoseok pelan.

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajah Hoseok.

Ya. Benar sekali. Hoseok melakukan ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya!

Ini adalah rutinitas yang selalu Hoseok lakukan sejak usianya masih 12 tahun.

Awalnya, Hoseok begitu mengagumi sosok seorang Min Yoongi yang selalu menjaganya sejak Hoseok beusia 6 tahun, ketika pertama kali Hoseok dibawa ke panti asuhan itu.

Yoongi, walaupun sama-sama kehilangan orang tuanya seperti Hoseok, selalu berusaha terlihat tegar dan menghibur Hoseok setiap Hoseok menangis karena merindukan orang tuanya.

Yoongi, selalu berada di sisi Hoseok dalam setiap suka dan duka yang tengah Hoseok alami selama mereka berada di panti asuhan itu.

Hingga perasaan itu semakin jelas, ketika Hoseok berusia 12 tahun.

 _Saat itu, pertama kalinya, detak jantung Hoseok berdebar tidak karuan ketika melihat senyuman Yoongi saat Yoongi tengah mengobati luka Hoseok akibat jatuh dari sepeda._

 _"Gwenchana, imma.. Ini adalah pembelajaran untukmu! Kalau kau tidak jatuh, artinya kau belum ahli mengendarai sepeda.." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pelan kepala Hoseok setelah Yoongi selesai menempelkan plester luka di lutut kanan Hoseok._

 _Dan detik itu juga, seiring dengan semilir angin yang tengah menyeka wajah Hoseok, detak jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan sangat kencang._

 _Seluruh pemandangan disekitar Hoseok seolah memudar, dan hanya senyuman di wajah Yoongi itulah yang terlihat sangat jelas di mata Hoseok._

 _Dan detik itu pula, hati kecil Hoseok berbisik bahwa itu adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah dilihatnya semasa hidupnya._

Sejak saat itulah, Hoseok yakin betul, bahwa ia sangat, begitu mencintai sosok bernama Min Yoongi.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, ucapan Yoongi tadi kembali melintas di benaknya.

 _"Kau tahu, Hoseok ah? Sejujurnya, sejak dulu.. Senyumanmu inilah yang selalu menjadi semangatku.."_

"Mengapa Yoongi hyeong tiba-tiba berkata begitu?" gumam Hoseok. "Apa jangan-jangan... Ia... Juga... Memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah kenyataan mengejutkannya.

"Tapi.. Bukankah sekarang status kami... Adalah hyeong dan dongsaeng? Berarti.. Bahkan.. Jika Yoongi hyeong juga menyukaiku... Kami tidak akan bisa berkencan kan?" gumam Hoseok lagi.

Dan sebuah pikiran tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya.

" _Atau bisa jadi... Yoongi hyeong mengucapkan hal itu karena ia memang sudah menganggapku benar-benar sebagai adik kandungnya?_ " gumam batin Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chukkae, Yoongi ah! Kau lihat? Lagu ciptaanmu yang dinyanyikan Rap Monster di album terbarunya menduduki posisi 1 di semua chart musik! All kill, Yoongi ah!" sahut Bang Shihyuk sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Yoongi dengan senyuman bangga.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya, ia juga tidak menyangka lagu ciptaannya sesukses itu.

"Aku semakin bangga kepadamu, hyeong! Whoaaaa~" Hoseok ikut melompat-lompat kecil sambil merayakan keberhasilan Yoongi sebagai seorang composer.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok sambil tersenyum. "Gumawo, imma.. Ini juga karena bantuanmu.. Kau beberapa kali membantu menilai laguku sebelum kuserahkan pada appa, kan? Hehehe.."

"Jinjja? Hoseok juga berperan dalam lagu ini?" Bang Shihyuk menatap Hoseok.

"Majjayo, appa." sahut Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba saja Bang Shihyuk terdiam sejenak sambil menatap Yoongi dan Hoseok, membuat Yoongi dan Hoseok saling bertukar pandang sambil seolah bertanya, "Waeyo?"

"Aku... Berencana mendebutkan penyanyi baru tahun depan.. Apa kalian cukup percaya diri untuk debut tahun depan?" tanya Tuan Bang tiba-tiba.

Membuat kedua bola mata Yoongi dan Hoseok terbelalak.

"Apa... Maksudmu, appa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kalian berdua akan kudebutkan sebagai duo hiphop tahun depan, otte?" tanya Tuan Bang.

"Whoaaaa! Jinjja, appa? Kami akan debut? Jinjja?" Yoongi terlihat sangat antusias. Ini pertama kalinya ia terlihat sebegitu bersemangat.

Bang Shihyuk menganggukan kepalanya. "Kenapa tidak? Aku sudah melihat bakat kalian yang sangat luar biasa selama sembilan tahun ini! Yoongi ahli menciptakan lagu dan rap, Hoseok ahli dance dan rap, makanya aku berencana membuat duo hiphop. Kalian siap kan debut tahun depan?"

"Siap, appa!" sahut Yoongi dan Hoseok bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi dan Hoseok semakin tekun berlatih untuk mempersiapkan debut mereka tahun depan.

Hampir semua waktu yang mereka miliki kini mereka habiskan di gedung Bighit Entertainment untuk menjalani pelatihan seperti trainee lainnya.

"Gumawo, Yoongi-sshi.. Lagu ciptaanmu semakin membuat namaku dikenal di mancanegara! Aku akan selalu mendukung debut kalian tahun depan." sahut Rap Monster ketika ia berpapasan dengan Yoongi dan Hoseok di lorong gedung Bighit.

"Sama-sama, Rapmon-sshi.." sahut Yoongi.

"Gumawo, Rapmon-sshi.." sahut Hoseok.

"Semoga suatu saat kita bertiga bisa berkolaborasi!" sahut Rap Monster, diiringi anggukan kepala Yoongi dan Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jadwal latihan yang sangat ketat membuat waktu Yoongi dan Hoseok berjalan seolah sangat cepat.

Yoongi selalu menyemangati Hoseok setiap Hoseok terlihat lelah berlatih dance, dan Hoseok selalu menyemangati Yoongi setiap Yoongi terlihat lelah membuat lagu.

Malam itu, keduanya baru saja selesai menjalani pelatihan mereka seharian itu.

"Hoseok ah, sebelum pulang ke rumah, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan kaki di sekitar sini? Kudengar ada taman yang cukup indah tak jauh dari sini.." sahut Yoongi.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi. "Kau tidak lelah, hyeong?"

"Sudah lama kita tidak berjalan kaki berduaan, Hoseok ah..." sahut Yoongi.

DEG!

Detak jantung Hoseok kembali berdetak sangat cepat.

"Araseo, hyeong~ Kajja~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan-jalan di taman yang terletak diantara gedung Bighit dan rumah mereka.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Udaranya sangat sejuk.. Pikiranku rasanya jadi lebih tenang setelah seharian ini lelah berlatih..." sahut Yoongi sambil memejamkan matanya dan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya.

Hoseok menatap Yoongi sekilas.

" _Wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan jika ia sedang seperti ini.._ " gumam batin Hoseok.

Hoseok ikut memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. "Majjayo, hyeong~ Rasa letih di tubuhku terasa berkurang saat ini~ Udara malam memang terbaik sejak dulu..."

Waktu masih berada di panti asuhan, Yoongi dan Hoseok memang sering berjalan-jalan di malam hari, mengitari sekitar gedung panti asuhan untuk menikmati angin malam dan melepaskan semua kesedihan mereka.

Yoongi membuka kedua matanya. "Hoseok ah.. Akhirnya, mimpi kita untuk debut akan jadi kenyataan.."

Hoseok menoleh, membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Yoongi. "Kau terlihat sangat bersemangat ketika appa mengatakan kita akan debut, hyeong.."

"Karena itu cita-cita kita sejak dulu, apa kau lupa?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Hoseok.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa, hyeong! Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi mengusap pelan kepala Hoseok. "Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu, Hoseok ah.. Karena senyumanmu lah, aku bisa bertahan sampai sejauh ini.."

Hoseok refleks memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi. "Kau juga harus selalu bahagia seperti ini ya, hyeong~ Karena kebahagiaanmu adalah segalanya bagiku~"

"Araseo, imma.." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum dalam pelukan Hoseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2017**

Tepat tiga bulan sebelum debut Hoseok dan Yoongi... Kejadian naas itu... Menimpa Hoseok.

Yoongi sudah terlebih dulu berangkat ke gedung Bighit pagi itu kerena ada kelas composer yang harus dihadirinya, sementara Hoseok berangkat agak siang karena kelas dancenya baru dimulai pukul 01.15 PM.

Dan ketika Hoseok menaiki bus menuju ke gedung Bighit, bus yang ditumpangi Hoseok mengalami kecelakaan.

Bus itu menabrak sebuah truk kontainer yang tengah melaju sangat cepat dari arah berlawanan.

Bus itu terguling... Dan leher Hoseok.. Tertusuk pecahan kaca bus itu.

Hoseok mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah dan tak sadarkan diri. Ia dan para korban lainnya segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Yoongi mengetahui keadaan Hoseok ketika ia sedang berjalan menuju toilet. Seorang staff memberitahukan padanya bahwa Hoseok mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah.

Dan detik itu juga, Yoongi langsung berlari ke depan gedung Bighit, dan mencari taxi untuk menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Hoseok dirawat.

"Hoseok ah! HOSEOK AH! BUKA MATAMU, HOSEOK AH!" teriak Yoongi ketika ia melihat tubuh Hoseok yang bersimbah darah terkapar di atas kasur di ruang UGD itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nyawanya berhasil kami selamatkan.. Namun... Ia... Kehilangan pita suaranya..." sahut Song Hyekyo, dokter yang mengoperasi Hoseok.

"Mwo.. Mwoya?" Kedua bola mata Yoongi dan Tuan Bang terbelalak ketika mendengar penjelasan Hyekyo-ssaem.

"Pecahan kaca yang menusuk lehernya mengakibatkan pita suaranya rusak dan ia kehilangan suaranya. Kami sudah berusaha melakukan semua yang terbaik, tapi maaf, kami hanya bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya, namun tidak berhasil menyelamatkan suaranya." sahut Hyekyo-ssaem sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Lalu.. Bagaimana dengan debutnya tiga bulan lagi, appa?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Tuan Bang. Wajah Yoongi sudah dibasahi air mata.

Bang Shihyuk hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. "Molla, Yoongi ah..." Air mata juga menggenangi kedua bola mata Tuan Bang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak kecelakaan itu menimpa Hoseok dan merenggut suaranya.

Selama sebulan itu, Hoseok dan Yoongi berlatih mempelajari bahasa isyarat dengan gerak tangan agar mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik.

Dan selama sebulan itu pula, Hoseok selalu berusaha terlihat ceria di depan Yoongi. Ia tak ingin pria yang sangat dicintainya itu harus bersedih jika Hoseok menunjukkan kesedihannya.

Padahal, setiap Yoongi tidak ada disampingnya, Hoseok terus menangis. Menangisi masa depannya yang kini entah akan berjalan seperti apa. Menangisi debutnya yang selama ini diimpikannya namun kini tak akan pernah bisa diraihnya.

Dan tentu saja, menangisi kebodohannya mengalami kecelakaan itu. Bagaimana jika Yoongi jadi tidak bisa debut juga karena Hoseok kehilangan suaranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak akan debut, appa! Aku mana mungkin melakukan debutku sendirian sementara kondisi Hoseok jadi seperti ini?" bentak Yoongi. Ini pertama kalinya ia membentak ayah angkatnya itu.

"Appa tahu maksudmu, Yoongi ah! Tapi, Hoseok sendiri yang meminta kepada appa agar kau tetap harus debut tanpanya! Dan appa tahu betul, betapa hebat talentamu dan sangat disayangkan jika semua bakatmu itu harus kau pendam sendiri!" sahut Bang Shihyuk, berusaha meyakinkan Yoongi.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok berjalan menghampiri Yoongi dan Tuan Bang.

Hoseok dan Yoongi saling beradu pandang.

Hoseok membuat sebuah gerak isyarat yang mengatakan, "Aku baik-baik saja, hyeong. Jinjja! Jadi, kumohon, dengarlah ucapan appa dan tetaplah melakukan debutmu. Aku akan menjadi fans nomor satumu!"

"Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi.

Hoseok tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya, seolah mengatakan, "Benar!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau... Benar-benar baik-baik saja, Hoseok ah?" tanya Yoongi malam itu ketika ia sedang duduk di halaman belakang rumah berdua dengan Hoseok.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

Kedua bola mata Yoongi mulai basah oleh air mata. "Aku... Mana mungkin debut dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini?"

Hoseok menatap Yoongi dan terkejut melihat Yoongi menangis untuknya.

Hoseok perlahan mengusap kedua pipi Yoongi yang mulai dibasahi air mata itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

Hoseok tersenyum sambil membuat gerak isyarat yang mengatakan, "Kau jangan mengasihaniku seperti ini! Aku tidak suka! Aku sungguh baik-baik saja, hyeong. Kau harus melakukan debutmu demi mewujudkan impian masa kecil kita! Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu dan selalu mendukungmu! Kau harus sukses demi mewujudkan mimpi masa kecil kita!"

"Jinjja? Jinjja gwenchana?" tanya Yoongi sambil terisak dalam tangis.

Hoseok kembali tersenyum dan menghapuskan air mata di wajah Hoseok sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau akan debut menjadi sebuah grup duo dengan Park Jimin. Kau kenal Park Jimin, kan? Trainee yang sering bertemu kalian di kelas vokal? Ia juga sangat dekat dengan Hoseok di kelas dance. Kemampuan dance mereka berdua nyaris setara dan kemampuan vokalnya sangat luar biasa. Kurasa, hanya ia yang bisa segera debut bersamamu menggantikan Hoseok._ "

Ucapan Bang Shihyuk kepada Yoongi yang tak sengaja didengar Hoseok pagi tadi kembali terngiang di telinga Hoseok.

Malam itu, Hoseok tengah duduk sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Yoongi masih belum pulang karena ada latihan rap malam itu di gedung Bighit.

Hoseok tahu siapa Park Jimin.

Jimin adalah seorang trainee yang terhitung cukup dekat dengan Hoseok. Jimin yang selalu menjadi partner Hoseok di kelas dance, dan Hoseok mengakui kemampuan dance Jimin luar biasa.

Hanya saja, Hoseok ingat betul apa yang pernah diucapkan Jimin padanya.

 _"Kau dan Yoongi hyeong sudah bersama sejak kecil?" tanya Jimin setelah ia dan Hoseok selesai menghadiri kelas dance._

 _"Majjayo~ Waeyo, Jimin ah?" tanya Hoseok sambil menggigit burger di tangannya dan menatap Jimin._

 _"Kalian berdua adalah hyeong dongsaeng kan? Walau hanya suadara angkat.." sahut Jimin._

 _Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengunyah burger di mulutnya._

 _"Kalau begitu, kau akan menjadi kakak iparku, hyeong~ Hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum menatap Hoseok._

 _"Uhuk!" Hoseok tersedak burger di tenggorokannya, terkejut mendengar ucapan Jimin. Untung saja Jimin cepat memberinya minuman sehingga burger itu akhirnya berhasil masuk ke perut Hoseok dengan selamat._

 _"Apa maksudmu, Jimin ah?" tanya Hoseok._

 _"Aku... Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta pada Yoongi hyeong sejak pertama melihatnya! Aku hanya mendengar kehebatannya membuat lagu sejak album terbaru Rap Monster kemarin menduduki chart nomor 1 di semua tangga , semenjak kedatangannya di gedung ini sebagai trainee, aku rasa aku terpikat dengannya! Wajahnya sangat tampan, dan bakatnya sungguh luar biasa, hyeong!" sahut Jimin dengan penuh antusias._

 _Hoseok hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap Jimin._

 _"Kau sangat beruntung karena memiliki hyeong angkat sepertinya!" sahut Jimin sambil menatap Hoseok. "Aku iri padamu karena kau sangat dekat dengannya, hyeong.."_

 _Dan sejak saat itu, Jimin selalu membicarakan Hoseok setiap Hoseok dan Jimin sedang berdua._

Kenyataan bahwa Jimin lah yang akan melakukan debut dengan Yoongi untuk menggantikan posisi Hoseok membuat hati Hoseok begitu terluka.

Sebuah rasa sesak mencekam dadanya.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Hoseok mengalir.

" _Aku bukan hanya kehilangan suaraku dan mimpiku untuk debut.. Aku bahkan mungkin akan kehilangan Yoongi hyeong.. Yoongi hyeong akan sering berdua dengan Jimin setelah mereka debut nanti.. Sementara Jimin begitu mencintai Yoongi hyeong.. Dan statusku adalah adik resmi dari Yoongi hyeong..._ " gumam batinnya sambil terus menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Benar saja semua ketakutan Hoseok.

Yoongi dan Jimin jadi sering bersama karena mempersiapkan debut mereka.

Yoongi bahkan jadi sering pulang terlambat ke rumah karena makan malam bersama Jimin terlebih dulu setelah mereka selesai latihan.

Hoseok mulai sering diajak Yoongi ke gedung Bighit untuk melihat Yoongi berlatih. Niat Yoongi juga baik, yaitu agar Hoseok tidak jenuh terus menerus di rumah.

Namun, pemandangan yang harus dihadapi Hoseok setiap ia ikut ke gedung Bighit justru semakin membuat dadanya sesak, karena kedekatan Yoongi dan Jimin terlihat sangat jelas.

Yoongi dan Jimin seringkali tertawa bersama ketika sedang mengadakan persiapan dalam membahas mengenai album mereka yang akan segera diluncurkan satu setengah bulan lagi.

Sesekali Yoongi terlihat malu-malu saat Jimin menatap Yoongi sambil menopang dagunya.

Dan sesekali Yoongi tertawa melihat kelakukan Jimin yang polos dan menggemaskan.

Bahkan Yoongi berkali-kali merangkul Jimin sambil tertawa ketika keduanya tengah memegang mic dan bersiap melakukan gladi resik untuk debut mereka.

Dan Hoseok selalu berusaha tersenyum juga setiap melihat kedekatan Yoongi dan Jimin, padahal hatinya tengah menangis.

.

.

.

Walau Hoseok sering diam-diam menangis, namun kenyataan bahwa Yoongi akan segera melakukan debutnya sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasan mengapa Hoseok selalu berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja dihadapan Yoongi.

Karena bagi Hoseok, melihat kebahagiaan dan kesuksesan Yoongi adalah kebahagiaan terbesarnya, walau kini Hoseok bukanlah partner debut Yoongi.

Malam itu, Hoseok kembali diajak Yoongi menemaninya melakukan gladi resik di salah satu studio di gedung Bighit.

" _If you shine, then I'm alright."_ gumam batin Hoseok malam itu sambil menatap Yoongi yang berdiri tak jauh dihadapannya.

Yoongi tengah berdiri di atas sebuah stage kecil yang ada di dalam studio Bighit dengan ekspresi sangat serius, mengenakan mic di mulutnya, bersiap untuk memulai gladi resik untuk debutnya.

Bagi Hoseok, tak ada yang lebih indah selain sosok Yoongi yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya itu. **_  
_**

**_._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Akhirnya, debut Yoongi dan Jimin pun terwujudkankan siang itu. Mereka akhirnya debut sebagai duo vokal-rap bernama YoonMin.

Dan reaksi yang sangat positif diterima oleh YoonMin. Dalam kurun waktu seminggu, lagu YoonMin sukses menduduki posisi nomor 1 di semua tangga lagu.

Kemampuan rap Yoongi dan kemampuan vokal Jimin sanggup mencuri perhatian publik, dan fansclub mereka semakin bertambah setiap harinya.

Hanya butuh waktu dua minggu untuk meresmikan fandom mereka yang bernama MiniMini. Nama MiniMini dibuat oleh Bighit karena tubuh Yoongi dan Jimin yang terlihat mungil dibandingkan idol lainnya.

Dan tentu saja, Hoseok yang pertama kali terdaftar secara resmi sebagai seorang MiniMini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, Hoseok bersiap untuk mengantarkan Yoongi ke bandara.

Yoongi dan Jimin akan berangkat sore nanti ke Jepang untuk melakukan fanmeeting YoonMin disana, dan siang itu Hoseok membantu Yoongi mengemasi kopernya setelah Hoseok selesai mencat rambutnya menjadi hitam kecoklatan.

Yoongi menatap Hoseok setelah mereka selesai mengemasi koper Yoongi.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja, Hoseok ah?" tanya Yoongi.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya sambil membuat isyarat yang mengatakan, "Jinjja, hyeong. Aku sangat senang melihatmu mendapat sambutan semeriah ini di dunia musik! Aku sangat senang, kau akhirnya bisa mewujudkan impian masa kecil kita seperti ini. Aku akan terus selalu mendukungmu!"

"Kini, aku jadi akan sering berpergian dan jarang bisa menemanimu..." sahut Yoongi dengan tatapan sedih.

Hoseok kembali membuat isyarat yang mengatakan, "Gwenchana. Ada eomma dan appa yang akan selalu menemaniku, kan? Tapi ingat, kau jangan terlalu letih! Harus banyak makan dan cukup beristirahat, araseo?"

Yoongi memeluk erat tubuh Hoseok. "Araseo, imma... Gumawo, jinjja... Aku berjanji, kemanapun aku pergi, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu! Karena kau adalah dongsaeng terbaik yang pernah kumiliki..."

DEG!

" _Dongsaeng.. Terbaik?_ " gumam batin Hoseok dalam pelukan Yoongi. " _Jadi.. Bagimu.. Aku memang hanya seorang dongsaeng dan tidak lebih, hyeong?_ "

"Kau juga harus makan teratur selama aku tak berada disisimu, araseo?" sahut Yoongi lagi.

Hoseok menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok berdiri seorang diri di lapangan itu.

Pesawat yang dinaiki Yoongi dan Jimin tengah terbang melintas tak jauh di atas Hoseok.

Hoseok membentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Melepaskan kepergian Yoongi dalam jalan mewujudkan semua mimpi yang selalu diimpikan Yoongi sejak kecil.

" _If you shine, then I'm alright. Yoongi hyeong..."_ gumam batin Hoseok.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola matanya, membasahi wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum itu.

Ternyata, seberapa keras ia berusaha tersenyum, hatinya tetap tak bisa berbohong.

" _Aku berharap, kau akan selalu bersinar dan berbahagia, Yoongi hyeong.. Walau aku.. Tak akan pernah bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya kepadamu..._ " gumam batin Hoseok sambil berjongkok dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras membasahi wajah manisnya.

.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: OKE, ANGST BERHASIL TERCIPTA LAGI :) eh btw ini angst bukan ya itungannya? wkwkw :)**

 **Thx a lot for all readers karena sudah menyempatkan membaca FF ini /deep bows/**

 **Jangan lupa cek akun wattpad saya juga ya :) kim-tae-v :)**

 **See u in my last project for this drabble collection. "A Better Man - JinKook FF" :)**

 **Annyeong~**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Senashin0817 : tuh jimin kaga jones tuh demi sena hoseok yg saya bikin jd jones tuh kurang cinta apa coba saya sama kamu sen? wkwkw XD whoaaa dibilang indah jadi malu abang :) mumumu dah sen :* thx a lot pujiannya ya :)  
**

 **AdeJung : wkwkw maaf adejungku sayang, kali ini ijinkan jimin yang memenangkan hati yoongi setelah ia banyak terluka di ff saya lainnya XD jarang2 kan saya nge-angst gini? dichukkaein dong #lah XD pens berat yoonseok ya de? SOPE IN DA HOUSE! wkwkw XD anyway yoonseok momentnya cukup sweet kan walau tidak berakhir bahagia? :) iya taetae milih mati di sungai ketimbang di meja operasi XD  
**

 **SheravinaRose : inget dong roseeeeeeeeeee darimana aja kan abang kangen ihhhhhhhhhhhh {} whoaaa thx a lot for liking my ff {} jangan menghilang lagi! andwe/? XD udah lama ya saya kaga bikin namseok lagi? oke2 saya tampung requestnya buat next ff ya :)  
**


	12. A BETTER MAN - JinKook

**Title: LOVE YOURSELF BTS DRABBLE FF COLLECTION**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jin**

 **Lenght: Drabble Collection**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **Ini adalah cerita kumpulan drabble FF BTS based on my imagination tentang poster-poster comeback BTS di LOVE YOURSELF :)**

 **.**

 **STORY 12 : A BETTER MAN - JinKook FF  
** ** _  
_ _"If I could turn back time, I want to be the greatest man in the world. - Kim Seokjin"_**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2014 - JIN POV**

Aku berjalan dan menoleh sejenak ke samping, melihat pantulan wajahku di kaca etalase toko baju itu.

Betapa berantakannya rambutku.

Aku memalingkan wajahku dengan cueknya, kembali melihat ke jalanan di hadapanku.

Aku sudah terlahir dengan wajah sangat tampan, lalu, untuk apa aku harus begitu peduli dengan penampilanku? Bukankah aku sudah terlihat sangat tampan bahkan dengan rambut acak-acakan begini?

Aku terus berjalan, dan aku tahu betul hampir semua mata tertuju padaku.

Aku mengacuhkan semua tatapan mereka.

Tentu saja semua mata tertuju padaku!

Siapa yang tidak mengenalku?

Kim Seokjin, seorang aktor yang tengah naik daun!

Semua drama dan film yang diperankan olehku selalu meraih rating yang sangat memuaskan!

Dan mengapa mereka hanya menatapku? Tanpa berani mendekatiku?

Karena aku sudah berkali-kali memperingati mereka setiap aku muncul di acara talkshow, yaitu agar tidak ada seorangpun yang mengganggu privasiku setiap aku sedang menghabiskan waktuku sendiri!

Aku ini seseorang yang sangat menyukai kebebasan! Freedom is my life motto! Jadi, setiap aku sedang menghabiskan waktuku sendiri, di luar semua scheduleku, aku sangat benci jika ada orang-orang yang mengganggu privasiku!

Untung saja seluruh warga negara Korea Selatan mengetahui itu, jadi mereka tidak akan berani menyapaku jika berpapasan denganku di jalanan seperti ini, hahaha!

Apakah aku tidak takut akan kehilangan fans-fansku jika aku melakukan hal ini?

Tentu saja tidak!

Bahkan, sekasar apapun sifatku, atau searogan apapun kelakukanku, toh mereka semua tetap akan jatuh hati setiap melihat ketampananku kan? Mana mungkin fans-fansku akan meninggalkanku, cih...

Inilah keuntungannya terlahir dengan wajah sangat tampan! Hahaha...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2015 - AUTHOR POV**

"Hyeong.. Kau benar-benar tak ada waktu siang ini?" gerutu Jeon Jungkook, seorang pria manis bergigi kelinci, di telepon.

"Yaaaa, Jeon Jungkook! Kau pikir kekasihmu ini pengangguran yang bisa seenaknya kau panggil setiap kau merindukanku?" sahut Jin dengan nada agak meninggi. "Aku sudah bilang, aku nanti sore ada acara talkshow dan siang ini aku ingin tidur siang agar terlihat semakin tampan di acara sore nanti!"

"Hyeong.. Tapi sudah sebulan ini kita tidak bertemu sekalipun gara-gara kau disibukan dengan syuting drama terbarumu..." sahut Jungkook dengan nada lirih.

"Bukankah dari awal sudah kukatakan? Berkencan denganku membutuhkan energi dan kesabaran ekstra! Lalu, kau masih bersikeras mengiyakan, jadi kau harus tanggung konsekuensinya! Jangan mengeluh, imma!" gerutu Jin.

"Hyeong..." Suara Jungkook semakin lirih, memelas.

"Atau kau ingin kita putus saja?" gertak Jin.

"Aniya! Andwe, hyeooooong~ Kau kan tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu..." Jungkook langsung panik mendengar ancaman Jin.

"Makanya, dengarkan ucapanku dengan baik, dan berhentilah merengek!" sahut Jin.

"Araseo, hyeong... Selamat beristirahat kalau begitu..." sahut Jungkook dengan nada lemah.

Tanpa basa basi, Jin langsung memutuskan panggilan Jungkook dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya.

"Lihat saja... Bahkan pria semanis Jungkook pun tidak akan rela melepaskanku sekalipun aku bersikap semauku begini.. Apalagi para fansku! Mana mungkin mereka akan meninggalkanku..." gumam Jin dengan senyuman arogan di wajahnya.

Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang penyanyi muda yang tengah naik daun.

Awal pertemuan Jungkook dan Jin adalah di acara akhir tahun kemarin.

Di acara Mnet Asian Music Awards (MAMA) yang diselenggarakan akhir tahun 2014 kemarin, Jin menjadi MC yang mengumumkan pemenang Daesang Best Artist Of The Year, dan pemenang piala Daesang itu tak lain adalah Jeon Jungkook.

Jin sudah jatuh cinta pada senyuman manis di wajah Jungkook itu ketika pertama kali Jin menyerahkan piala itu ke tangan Jungkook, dan ternyata Jungkook adalah fans Jin.

Jungkook baru mulai melakukan debutnya sebagai penyanyi pada pertengahan tahun 2013, sementara Jin sudah terkenal sebagai aktor terbaik sejak tahun 2012.

Dan sejujurnya, salah satu alasan Jungkook akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan debutnya sebagai penyanyi karena ia sangat menyukai Jin dan berharap suatu saat ia bisa bertemu dengan idolanya itu, dan akhirnya mimpi Jungkook terwujud ketika Jin yang menjadi MC di acara MAMA 2014 kemarin ketika Jungkook meraih piala Daesang.

Setelah acara itu berakhir, mereka sempat berbincang-bincang di backstage, dan Jungkook menyatakan betapa ia mengagumi sosok seorang Kim Seokjin.

Mereka pun bertukar nomor handphone, dan hanya butuh waktu sebulan bagi Jin untuk meminta Jungkook menjadi kekasihnya.

Tentu saja, Jungkook mengiyakan permintaan Jin! Jungkook sudah begitu lama mencintai Jin, dan Jungkook menyangka, hari dimana Jin meminta Jungkook menjadi kekasihnya adalah hari terindah dalam hidupnya.

Tanpa Jungkook sadari, bahwa sikap arogan Jin ternyata justru membuat Jungkook seringkali harus mengalah dan tersakiti.

Apalagi, mereka merahasiakan hubungan mereka dan berkencan diam-diam.

Seringkali Jin dan Jungkook bertemu di beberapa acara talkshow dan acara chart musik mingguan, namun Jin selalu bertingkah seolah ia sama sekali tidak dekat dengan Jungkook.

Alasannya? Simple saja. Jin selalu mengatakan pada Jungkook, ia tidak ingin karirnya hancur jika diketahui sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling diimajinasikan oleh para fans? Berkencan denganku! Kalau mereka tahu aku memiliki kekasih, mereka akan sangat kecewa dan meninggalkanku! Kau mau melihat karirku hancur berantakan?"

Itu yang selalu Jin ucapkan setiap Jungkook bertanya mengapa Jin selalu berpura-pura tidak dekat dengannya setiap mereka muncul bersamaan di sebuah acara televisi.

Apa Jungkook tidak sakit hati? Tentu saja hatinya sangat sakit. Tapi apa boleh buat? Jungkook terlalu mencintai Jin hingga Jungkook rela terluka asal bisa terus menjadi kekasih Jin.

Jungkook memilih menangis diam-diam setiap malam karena perlakuan Jin yang seenaknya itu terhadapnya, ketimbang ia harus mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertengahan 2015, seorang aktor pendatang baru melakukan debutnya dalam sebuah drama yang mendapatkan rating cukup tinggi.

Kim Taehyung namanya.

Bukan hanya pandai berakting, wajah Taehyung juga sangatlah tampan, dan ia memiliki kepribadian yang sangat baik dan ramah.

Taehyung selalu menyapa fans-fansnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Taehyung juga selalu memperlakukan seluruh produser, kru, dan staff di setiap acara yang dihadirinya.

Nama Taehyung menjadi sangat terkenal dalam waktu sekejap, membuat posisi Jin terancam dengan hadirnya Taehyung di dunia perfilman.

Sampai akhirnya pertarungan sengit terjadi diantara Taehyung dan Jin.

Drama yang diperankan Taehyung beradu jam tayang bersamaan dengan drama yang diperankan Jin, dan rating drama yang diperankan Taehyung berada di posisi 19.2% sementara rating drama yang diperankan Jin hanya mendapat rating 1.8%.

Hal itu tentu saja menjadi pukulan terberat bagi Jin. Ia dikalahkan oleh rookie aktor! Hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan setelah Taehyung melakukan debutnya!

Apalagi, Taehyung yang ternyata satu manajement dengan Jungkook, terlihat sangat dekat dengan Jungkook.

Banyak paparazi menemukan foto kedekatan antara Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Beberapa kali, Taehyung mengupload foto ketika sedang makan bersama Jungkook di akun twitternya.

Membuat Jin akhirnya melampiaskan emosinya kepada Jungkook.

Jin mengunjungi apartement Jungkook malam itu, dan langsung menampar pipi Jungkook ketika Jungkook membukakan pintu apartementnya.

"Jadi, setelah karirku terancam begini, kau bermaksud meninggalkanku dan memilih bersama rookie sialan itu?" bentak Jin setelah menampar keras pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook meneteskan air matanya sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan keras Jin di pipinya itu.

"Hyeong! Taehyung hyeong sudah seperti hyeong kandungku sendiri! Mana mungkin aku selingkuh dengannya sementara ia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri dan aku hanya mencintaimu!" sahut Jungkook.

"Cih! Cinta? Kau hanya bersedia menjadi kekasihku karena ketenaranku kan? Kau pikir aku bodoh? Makanya kau selalu berusaha mengungkapkan hubungan kita kepada publik, agar namamu semakin tenar karena berkencan denganku, ya kan? Itulah salah satu alasan mengapa aku merahasiakan hubungan kita! Karena aku tidak mau kau manfaatkan demi ketenaranmu!" bentak Jin.

Jungkook terbelalak. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Jin berpikiran sejelek itu terhadapnya selama ini.

"Hyeong! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu! Aku mencintaimu, itu kenyataannya!" sahut Jungkook dalam isak tangisnya.

"Shit!" bentak Jin.

Jin langsung saja membalik badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih menangis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2016 - AUTHOR POV**

Hanya butuh waktu satu tahun bagi Taehyung untuk meraih kesuksesan yang luar biasa.

Dengan wajah tampannya, kemampuan aktingnya yang luar biasa, dan tentu saja sikapnya yang sangat ramah dan rendah hati itu, nama Taehyung kini disebut-sebut sebagai aktor terbaik yang pernah ada di Korea Selatan.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib Jin?

Hancur... Berantakan.

Akibat semua sikap arogan dan tinggi hatinya, tidak ada satupun writer ataupun produser yang mau memakainya dalam drama dan film mereka.

Keberadaan Taehyung menyadarkan semua orang, bahwa selama ini mereka ternyata terlalu dibutakan oleh ketampanan Jin sampai mereka mengabaikan semua sikap Jin yang sangat arogan dan sombong.

Kini, nasib Jin berubah 180 derajat!

Jin tidak lagi dipuja-puja seperti dulu.

Bahkan, sudah tidak ada lagi yang menatap Jin dengan tatapan kagum setiap Jin berjalan di jalanan umum.

Dan hal yang paling sering Jin dengar dari orang-orang disekitarnya setiap Jin berada di tempat umum adalah semua celaan dan ejekan orang-orang itu akan betapa arogannya seorang Kim Seokjin.

Jin yang dulu selalu dipuja-puja, kini menjadi seseorang yang selalu mendapat celaan.

Selama ini, selama Jin berada di puncak kesuksesannya, Jin bahkan menelantarkan keluarganya.

Jin tidak pernah pulang ke rumahnya di kota Gwacheon, provinsi Gyeonggi, setelah namanya terkenal.

Dan kali ini, setelah Jin kehilangan ketenarannya, ibu Jin menelpon Jin dan meminta Jin untuk kembali ke rumah mereka di Gwacheon.

"Jin ah.. Mungkin sudah waktunya bagimu untuk beristirahat.. Kau sudah terlalu lelah bekerja selama ini.. Sudah waktunya kau kembali ke rumah dan beritirahat..." sahut Ibu Jin sore itu saat ia tengah menelepon Jin.

"Aniya, eomma! Aku tahu, saat ini kau dan appa tengah menertawakanku, ya kan? Kalian tengah berbahagia dan merutukiku! Kalian senang melihat karirku yang berantakan ini karena kalian berpikir aku ini anak durhaka dan ini adalah hukuman yang setimpal untukku!" bentak Jin.

"Astaga, Jin! Eomma dan appa sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu! Sungguh! Kami justru selalu mendoakanmu, berharap kau selalu sehat dan bahagia disana..." sahut Ibu Jin dengan nada yang sangat terkejut, tidak menyangka anak satu-satunya itu berpikiran sejahat itu.

"Lalu, mengapa eomma tiba-tiba menyuruhku pulang? Pasti untuk menertawakanku, kan?" sahut Jin dengan nada sinis.

"Aniya! Kami justru khawatir padamu.. Kami mencemaskan kondisimu disana, makanya kami memintamu kembali agar kami bisa merawatmu dengan baik..." sahut Ibu Jin.

"Dweso, eomma! Aku bisa mengurus ini semua sendirian!" bentak Jin, lalu Jin segera memutuskan panggilan itu.

Ibu Jin meneteskan air matanya, tak menyangka anaknya menjadi sejahat itu sejak kepergiannya ke Seoul beberapa tahun yang lalu. Padahal dulu, sebelum debut dan terkenal, Jin adalah anak yang sangat baik dan sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook diam-diam mengunjungi apartement Jin sore itu dengan mengenakan jaket berhodie berwarna pink dan sebuah masker hitam di wajahnya.

Apartement Jin kini hanyalah sebuah apartement murah, bukan lagi apartement mewah yang dulu ditempatinya.

"Ada apa kau kesini? Bersenang-senanglah dengan Taehyung sialan itu!" bentak Jin ketika membuka pintunya dan melihat siapa yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

"Hyeong... Hubungan kita masih belum berakhir.. Aku masih kekasihmu.. Jadi, kumohon jangan usir aku, hyeong... Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, jinjja..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Jin dengan mata yang agak basah.

Jin menatap Jungkook. Dan Jin bisa melihat ketulusan dari ucapan Jungkook kali itu.

Apalagi, Jin tengah frustasi akibat kegagalan telak yang tengah dialaminya itu. Jadi, akhirnya Jin mengijinkan Jungkook masuk ke dalam apartement kumuhnya itu.

Baru saja Jin menutup pintu apartementnya, Jungkook langsung memeluk erat tubuh Jin dari belakang.

"Hyeong... Aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu, jinjja ya..." sahut Jungkook sambil terisak.

Jin bisa merasakan, baju di bagian punggungnya itu terasa hangat dan mulai basah oleh air mata Jungkook.

Jin terdiam.

"Aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu selama ini! Kau tidak mau mengangkat panggilanku.. Kau tidak membalas semua pesanku.. Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak menemuiku! Aku takut, hyeong! Aku takut kehilanganmu! Aku takut kau nekat bunuh diri dan pergi dari dunia ini!" isak Jungkook sambil mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Jin.

 **DEG!**

Jin merasa ada sesuatu yang menusuk jantungnya.

Dadanya terasa sesak.

Jin sama sekali tak menyangka, bahwa ternyata selama ini, Jungkook benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

Jin tiba-tiba tersadar saat itu juga, bahwa selama ini Jungkook selalu ada untuknya setiap ia membutuhkan Jungkook, namun ia bahkan tidak pernah memperlakukan Jungkook dengan baik.

Jin tersadar saat itu juga, akan betapa arogannya ia selama ini, dan semua kesombongannya itulah justru yang membuatnya menjadi hancur dan nyaris kehilangan segalanya.

Dan Jin baru saja menyadari, bahwa ternyata ia pun bergitu mencintai Jungkook, dan sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan Jungkook.

Jin langsung melepaskan tangan Jungkook yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya.

Jin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jungkook tepat di kedua bola mata indahnya.

Jungkook menatap Jin.

"Ada apa, hyeong? Apa kau.. Berniat mengusirku lagi?" tanya Jungkook dengan ekspresi takut. Takut bahwa kekasihnya itu akan menyuruhnya pulang seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Dan bukannya menjawab, Jin justru langsung melepaskan masker di wajah Jungkook, lalu mencengkram leher Jungkook dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Tangan kanan Jin memeluk pinggang Jungkook.

Dan bibir Jin langsung saja melumat bibir Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam dan terbelalak. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka, bahwa Jin justru menciumnya!

Selama mereka berpacaran selama ini, Jin baru dua kali menciumnya.

Pertama, ketika Jungkook menerima pernyataan cinta Jin.

Kedua, ketika malam itu Jin tengah mabuk parah setelah mendapatkan penghargaan dari kementrian pariwisata Korea Selatan pada tahun 2015. Jungkook menemani Jin malam itu di apartementnya dan Jin mencium Jungkook ketika Jin tengah mabuk parah.

Lumatan Jin semakin meliar di mulut Jungkook.

Membuat Jungkook tersenyum dan memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati lumatan liar Jin di bibirnya itu.

Lidah Jin terus memaksa agar Jungkook membuka sedikit mulutnya.

Jungkook pun mengeluarkan lidahnya.

Lidah Jin dan Jungkook saling bertautan dengan liar di mulut mereka.

Sementara tangan Jin kini mulai membuka resleting jaket pink yang dikenakan Jungkook secara perlahan

Lidah Jin terus bermain dalam liang mulut Jungkook, sementara tangan Jin terus bergerak membuka resleting jaket yang dikenakan Jungkook.

Desahan kecil mulai keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

Tangan Jungkook mencengkram erat kaos yang dikenakan Jin.

"Nghhhhhhh~" Desahan Jungkook semakin menjadi ketika lidah Jin mulai bermain di leher Jungkook, sementara tangan Jin tengah melepaskan jaket pink yang dikenakan Jungkook itu hingga jaket pink tersebut jatuh ke lantai.

Setiap sisi di leher Jungkook mulai basah oleh air liur Jin karena lidah Jin terus saja dengan liar menjelajahi setiap sudut leher Jungkook, sementara tubuh Jungkook sudah terpepet ke tembok yang berada di belakangnya.

Dan kini, dengan cepat, tangan Jin mulai membuka seluruh kancing dari kemeja yang dikenakan Jungkook, sementara lidahnya masih terus bermain di leher Jungkook.

"Nghhhhhh~ Hyeonghhhhhh~ Gairahku mulai memuncak, hyeonghhhhh..." desah Jungkook.

Mulut Jin kembali melumat liar mulut Jungkook, sementara tangan Jin tengah membuka kemeja Jungkook dan melemparkan kemeja Jungkook itu ke lantai.

Lalu, Jin mulai menarik tubuh Jungkook menuju ke arah kasurnya.

Jin langsung mendorong tubuh Jungkook setibanya mereka di kamar Jin hingga Jungkook terbaring di atas kasur Jin.

Jin langsung duduk di atas Jungkook, dan permainan itupun dimulai.

Ini pertama kalinya Jin menyetubuhi Jungkook setelah mereka berkencan selama hampir dua tahun.

Dan Jungkook sangat menikmati permainan Jin malam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2017 - Jin POV**

Karirku sudah hancur secara sempurna!

Aku bahkan dipecat dari management tempatku bekerja setelah kontrakku berakhir di akhir tahun 2016 kemarin.

Kini aku hanyalah seorang Kim Seokjin yang tidak ada artinya. Dan seringkali aku menangisi semua kebodohan dan kearogananku selama ini.

Untung saja, aku masih memiliki kekasih yang sangat luar biasa mencintai dan mendukungku.

Jeon Jungkook. Seseorang yang sudah sangat sering kusakiti namun tetap memilih untuk bertahan disisiku.

Di satu sisi, aku sangat menyesal karena pernah memperlakukan Jungkook dengan seenaknya. Dan di sisi lain, aku bersyukur, sangat bersyukur, karena memiliki kekasih sehebat Jungkook.

Karir Jungkook semakin meningkat pesat, namun ia tetap mempertahankan hubungannya denganku walau secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui publik.

Jungkooklah yang selama setahun belakangan ini mensupport keuanganku, karena aku sudah tidak memiliki apaa-apa lagi kini.

Berkali-kali aku mengatakan pada Jungkook, bahwa aku tak ingin menjadi beban baginya, namun Jungkook terus memelukku dan berkata bahwa aku sama sekali tidak membebaninya.

Aku seringkali merutuki diriku karena dengan bodohnya aku pernah memperlakukan Jungkook dengan sangat jahat. Aku bahkan pernah dua kali mencoba bunuh diri, namun berhasil terselamatkan karena Jungkook selalu berhasil mencegahku dalam melakukan usaha bunuh diri.

Aku membuka jendela kamarku dan duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di dekat jendela kamarku itu.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Dan semua kejadian itu kembali terputar dalam benakku.

Ketika aku tengah naik daun beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ketika namaku selalu disanjung-sanjung dan semua mata selalu tertuju kepadaku setiap aku melangkah.

Tanpa sadar air mataku kembali menetes.

Semua ini karena kearogananku. Karena kesombonganku. Karena keangkuhanku. Makanya kini aku kehilangan segalanya dan jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya, hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

Jika saja aku bisa memperlakukan semua fansku dengan baik dulu, aku yakin Kim Taehyung tidak akan dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan karirku.

Jika saja aku bisa bersikap ramah kepada seluruh produser, kru, dan staff semua acara variety show dan talkshow itu, pasti mereka masih akan meliput berita tentangku dan wajahku masih beredar di layar kaca.

Seandainya saja... Aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini... Pasti karirku masih baik-baik saja, atau mungkin semakin sukses.

Seandainya saja... Aku bisa memutar balik waktu yang ada... Aku akan menjadi seseorang yang jauh lebih baik. Aku pasti akan memperlakukan semua fansku dan seluruh staff acara dengan sebaik dan seramah mungkin.

If I could turn back time, I want to be the greatest man in the world. So, my life will not totally ruined like now...

Dan tiba-tiba saja, ketika aku sedang merenung akan semua kesalahanku, handphoneku berdering.

Jungkook kah?

Aku segera membuka mataku dan menghapus air mataku, lalu mengambil handphoneku yang kuletakkan di atas kasur.

Appa? Untuk apa appa meneleponku?

Terakhir kali, setelah aku membentak eomma waktu itu, eomma dan appa sama sekali tidak pernah lagi menghubungiku. Entah karena mereka marah.. Atau kecewa terhadap sikap kasarku.

Aku segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ada apa, appa?" tanyaku.

"Jin ah! Jin ah! Kau harus segera kembali, kumohon!" Suara appa terdengar sangat panik.

"Waeyo, appa? Mengapa nada suaramu seperti itu?" Perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

"Ibumu! Ibumu! Ibumu jatuh pingsan tadi di kamar mandi dan sekrang sedang berada di ruang operasi! Kepalanya berdarah saat terjatuh tadi!" sahut appa dari ujung sana.

 **DEG!**

Untuk beberapa detik, aku rasa nafasku terhenti.

 **DUG!**

Handphone yang tengah dalam genggamanku itu terjatuh ke lantai.

Tanpa basa basi, aku segera membuka laci meja di kamarku dan mengambil semua sisa uang pemberian Jungkook yang tersisa disana, lalu aku segera berlari ke pintu keluar dan menuju ke halte bus terdekat.

Eomma! Eomma, bertahanlah! Aku akan segera tiba disampingmu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2017 - AUTHOR POV**

Jin terduduk di atas lantai di dalam kamar rawat itu setibanya ia di rumah sakit tempat ibunya dirawat.

"Operasinya berjalan dengan baik, namun kita harus terus memantau bagaimana kondisi ibumu pasca operasi, Jin ah..." sahut ayah Jin sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jin.

"Appa... Mengapa eomma.. Mengapa eomma seperti ini?" sahut Jin. Air mata mulai membasahi wajah tampannya.

Ayah Jin membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya dan mengangkat tubuh Jin yang terkulai lemas di atas lantai itu. "Duduklah di kursi disamping kasur ibumu itu..."

Jin bangun dengan lemah, lalu terduduk di kursi yang berada tepat disamping kasur tempat ibunya terbaring lemah.

Kedua bola matanya terus terpaku menatap wajah ibunya.

Air mata masih deras membasahi wajah tampannya.

"Semenjak kabar akan hancurnya karirmu beredar di televisi dan media, ibumu hampir tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan lelap.. Ia bahkan pernah tidak tidur selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Berkali-kali ia ingin menelponmu untuk menanyakan kabarmu karena ia sangat mencemaskanmu, namun ia takut kau akan membentaknya lagi..." sahut ayah Jin dengan nada lirih.

 **DEG!**

Wajah Jin serasa tertampar dengan keras.

"Eomma..." sahut Jin dengan lirih.

"Berkali-kali ia berencana menyusulmu ke Seoul, namun ia bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu tempat tinggalmu.." sahut ayah Jin lagi.

"Setahun belakangan ini, kondisi kesehatan ibumu terus menurun drastis...Ia tidak pernah sedetikpun tidak memikirkanmu... Sampai akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan tadi pagi di kamar mandi.. Kepalanya terbentur keras ke tepi bak mandi hingga mengeluarkan darah sangat banyak..." Kali ini ayah Jin juga mulai meneteskan air matanya.

Kedua telapak tangan Jin langsung memegang erat telapak tangan kanan ibunya. Jin membungkukan tubuhnya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua telapak tangannya yang tengah memegang erat telapak tangan kanan ibunya itu.

Tangisnya meledak. Jin terus menangis sekeras-kerasnya hingga air matanya membasahi seprai kasur di sekitar tangan kanan ibunya itu.

"Eommaaaaa... Bangun eomma! Ini aku.. Jin! Aku pulang, eomma!" teriak Jin dalam isak tangisnya.

Ayah Jin juga ikut menangis diam-diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jungkook ah.. Ini aku.. Mian, aku meninggalkan handphoneku di dalam kamar dan kembali ke Gwacheon tanpa mengabarimu terlebih dulu.." sahut Jin ketika malam itu ia menghubungi Jungkook dengan handphone ayahnya.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba kembali ke Gwacheon, hyeong? Sampai kau meninggalkan handphonemu seperti itu.. Apa.. Yang terjadi?" tanya Jungkook.

Tangis Jin kembali meledak. Jin menceritakan apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Aku akan segera kesana setelah konserku besok malam berakhir, hyeong. Mungkin lusa pagi aku akan kesana.. Kau harus kuat! Aku akan segera menyusulmu kesana.. Tunggu aku, hyeong..." sahut Jungkook dengan nada cemas.

"Araseo... Maaf membuatmu repot ditengah kesibukanmu..." sahut Jin dengan nada penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aniya... Aku ini kekasihmu, hyeong.. Sudah sewajarnya aku menjenguk ibumu... Bukankah suatu saat nanti ia juga akan menjadi ibuku?" sahut Jungkook. "Toh, sampai dua minggu ke depan aku sudah mengosongkan scheduleku karena aku tadinya berencana ingin mengajakmu berlibur ke Jepang, hyeong.."

Ucapan Jungkook benar-benar membuat Jin menyadari satu hal. Bahwa tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang akan bisa menggantikan posisi Jungkook di dalam hati Jin.

Jin semakin menyadari, betapa tulus cinta yang Jungkook berikan untuknya, dan betapa Jin mencintai sosok seorang pria manis bernama Jeon Jungkook.

Dan penyesalan itu kembali membuat dada Jin terasa sesak. Penyesalan karena pernah menyia-nyiakan Jungkook dan memperlakukan Jungkook dengan semaunya tanpa memikirkan perasaan kekasihnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari sudah berlalu, namun ibu Jin belum juga sadarkan diri.

Ayah Jin menyuruh Jin pulang terlebih dulu untuk beristirahat di rumahnya karena Jin sudah dua hari tidak tidur dan terus menjaga ibunya.

Awalnya Jin menolak untuk pulang, namun akhirnya Jin pulang juga setelah diberitahu ayahnya bahwa kedua pamannya sedang menunggu Jin di rumahnya.

"Kedua pamanmu.. Lee Kyungkyu dan Kang Hodong.. Sudah menjaga rumah kita sejak dua hari yang lalu.. Waktunya kau menemui mereka, mereka bilang mereka sangat merindukanmu.." sahut ayah Jin.

"Araseo, appa.. Tolong jaga eomma dengan baik selama aku kembali ke rumah.." sahut Jin.

"Jangan lupa mandi dan mengganti pakaianmu.. Pakai saja kemeja appa.. Tubuh kita tidak beda jauh kan ukurannya.." sahut ayah Jin.

Setibanya Jin di rumah, ia disambut dengan hangat oleh kedua pamannya itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Jin ah!" sapa Lee Kyungkyu sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jin.

Setelah Jin berpelukan sejenak dengan pamannya itu, paman Jin berikutnya juga langsung memeluk erat tubuh Jin.

"Kau jadi sangat kurus, Jin ah! Samchon sangat merindukanmu, aigoo!" sahut Kang Hodong, paman Jin yang bertubuh sangat tinggi dan besar itu, sambil memeluk erat tubuh Jin.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sekitar dua jam melepaskan semua kerinduan mereka, lalu Jin mandi dan mengganti baju dengan mengenakan kemeja ayahnya.

Sebuah kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru muda dengan motif garis-garis kecil berwarna putih.

Setelah selesai mandi, Jin menyempatkan waktunya sejenak untuk berlutut di dalam kamar orang tuanya.

Jin berlutut dan berdoa, memohon kepada Yang Maha Kuasa agar menyembuhkan ibunya segera. Jin berjanji akan merawat dan menyayangi ibunya setelah ibunya sembuh.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara seseorang menekan bel rumah Jin.

 **TING TONG~**

Jungkook tengah menekan bel rumah kekasihnya itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sejujurnya, selama di perjalanan tadi ia bahkan tidak bisa tertidur sedetikpun karena begitu antusias ingin segera menemui keluarga dari kekasihnya.

Selama ini, Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang keluarga Jin karena Jin tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang keluarganya, dan kali ini Jungkook justru memiliki kesempatan untuk menyapa langsung keluarga Jin, makanya ia sangat bahagia dan antusias, walau di sisi lain ia juga sedih mendengar kabar bahwa ibu Jin belum juga sadarkan diri.

Tak lama kemudian Jin membuka pintu rumahnya dan tersenyum melihat pria manis yang sangat dicintainya itu tengah berdiri di hadapannya, sesuai janjinya untuk mengunjungi Jin setelah konsernya berakhir semalam.

"Wasseo, Jungkook ah?" sahut Jin.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dangyunhaji~ Sesuai janjiku padamu, hyeong~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis.

Jin mempersilakan Jungkook masuk dan berkenalan dengan kedua pamannya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja perut Jin berbunyi.

Membuat Jungkook dan kedua pamannya tertawa geli mendengar perut Jin yang berbunyi karena kelaparan. Jin lupa, sejak semalam ia belum makan sama sekali.

"Ayo, kita berjalan kaki ke rumah makan dekat sini, samchon akan mentraktirmu!" sahut Kang Hodong.

"Oke, call!" sahut Lee Kyungkyu.

"Kajja.." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Sambil berjalan kaki menuju rumah makan yang akan mereka datangi, mereka berempat berbincang-bincang sambil sesekali tertawa bersama.

Jungkook dan Jin beberapa kali tertawa bersama mendengar lelucon-lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh kedua paman Jin itu.

Tentu saja kedua paman Jin juga merasa sangat bahagia, karena mereka berdua mengidolakan Jeon Jungkook dan sangat menyukai lagu-lagu yang Jungkook nyanyikan.

Ketika mereka melewati sebuah rumah mewah di dekat rumah Jin, Kang Hodong memberitahu kepada Jungkook bahwa rumah itu adalah rumah penyanyi ternama bernama Park Jimin.

"Jinjja? Ini rumah Jimin sunbae?" Kedua bola mata Jungkook terbelalak. "Ia salah satu panutanku! Ia sama sepertiku, berasal dari Busan, dan ia debut setahun sebelum aku melakukan debutku. Makanya, melihat ia sukses membawa nama Busan menjadi terkenal, aku termotivasi untuk melakukan debutku.."

"Katamu, aku inspirasimu..." gerutu Jin, merasa terkhianati.

"Jimin sunbae yang menambah motivasiku, tapi pertama kali aku memutuskan debut sebagai penyanyi karena terinspirasi olehmu, hyeong~ Jinjja ya~" sahut Jungkook sambil melakukan aegyonya, membuat hati Jin langsung luluh seketika.

"Araseo, imma..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Haruskah aku mengetuk rumah Jimin sunbae?" sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Kang Hodong.

Jin dan Lee Kyungkyu menatap Jungkook.

"Kalau sampai ia keluar, kau berkencan saja dengannya sana!" gerutu Jin.

"Araseo, hyeong~ Aku hanya bercanda... Hehehe~" sahut Jungkook sambil berjalan ke samping Jin.

"Kau begitu mencintainya, Jin ah?" tanya Lee Kyungkyu.

"Dangyunhaji!" sahut Jin. "Tanpa Jungkook disampingku, mungkin aku sudah bunuh diri beberapa waktu yang lalu.."

"Jungkook ah! Sekarang Jin sudah tidak ada apa-apanya, kusarankan kau segera berpisah dengannya dan berkencan dengan Jimin saja.. Hahahaha..." sahut Kang Hodong sambil tertawa, menggoda Jin.

"Whoaaaa! Yaaaaa, samchooooon! Tega-teganya kau berkata seperti itu..." gerutu Jin sambil tertawa kecil mendengar lelucon pamannya itu, sementara Jungkook tengah tertawa geli disamping Jin karena menganggap lelucon Kang Hodong barusan sangat lucu.

"Ayo, kita lanjut berjalan, sebentar lagi sudah mau sampai.." sahut Lee Kyungkyu.

Mereka berempat kembali berjalan kaki menuju rumah makan itu sambil kembali berbincang-bincang dan tertawa bersama.

"Aku sangat suka daerah ini.. Tidak seramai di daerah tempat tinggalku sekarang, dan lebih banyak orang tua yang tinggal di daerah ini, jadi tidak banyak yang mengenaliku dan aku bisa bebas berjalan tanpa ada kerumunan disekitarku.." sahut Jungkook.

"Majjayo.. Aku juga baru menyadari, bahwa rumahku disini sangat tenang dan nyaman.. Mengapa dulu aku tidak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan untuk kembali ke rumah?" gumam Jin, merasa bersalah karena telah menelantarkan keluarganya selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin dan Jungkook tiba di rumah sakit malam itu.

Jungkook berkenalan dengan ayah Jin, lalu ikut duduk bersama Jin di tepi kasur ibu Jin dan memperkenalkan dirinya walaupun ibu Jin belum sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana kondisi eomma, appa?" tanya Jin.

"Dokter bilang belum ada kemajuan apa-apa, Jin ah.." sahut ayah Jin.

 **TES~**

Air mata kembali membasahi wajah Jin ketika ia melihat tubuh ibunya yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu.

Jungkook menggenggam erat telapak tangan kanan Jin, berusaha menenangkan dan menguatkan kekasihnya itu.

"Semoga ibumu bisa segera sadar dari tidur panjangnya ini, hyeong.. Kita hanya bisa banyak berdoa..." sahut Jungkook.

Jin terus menangis semalaman itu, dan Jungkook tidak pernah lelah untuk menguatkan Jin selama Jin menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 03.15 AM, tiba-tiba saja kondisi ibu Jin menurun drastis.

Jin, Jungkook, dan ayah Jin diminta menunggu di luar kamar, sementara para dokter dan perawat berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelamatkan nyawa ibu Jin.

"Eomma! Eomma!" Jin tidak bisa berhenti memanggil ibunya dari depan kamar.

Jungkook terus menggenggam erat tangan Jin, sementara ayah Jin hanya bisa terdiam, pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi saat itu.

Dan benar saja.

Ketika pintu kamar terbuka, wajah sang dokter menunjukkan ekspresi sedih.

"Maaf.. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, namun nyawanya tidak bisa tertolong..." sahut Lee Jongsuk-ssaem.

Dan jeritan Jin seketika itu juga menggema di lorong kamar itu, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang terduduk lemah seketika itu juga di atas lantai.

"EOMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ANDWE, EOMMAAAAAAA! ANDWEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ayah Jin juga terduduk lemah di atas kursi yang berada tepat di depan kamar itu.

Sementara Jungkook segera berjongkok dan memeluk erat tubuh Jin, membiarkan Jin mennagis sepuasnya dalam pelukan Jungkook.

"Aku belum meminta maaf kepadamu, eomma! Aku belum mengatakan padamu betapa aku mencintaimu, eomma! Mengapa kau pergi sebelum sempat melihatku terlebih dulu! Eommaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Jin dalam isak tangisnya.

Jungkook ikut meneteskan air mata. Hatinya ikut terluka melihat kekasihnya menangis seperti itu dihadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemakaman ibu Jin selesai dilaksanakan.

Semua anggota keluarga sudah berpamitan dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Ayah Jin sudah terlebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sementara Jin masih berdiri di depan batu nisan ibunya, menggenggam sebuah karangan bunga yang sangat indah dengan ekspresi penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan di wajahnya. Saat itu Jin mengenakan setelan jas lengan panjang dan celana panjang berwarna biru muda, dengan kemeja putih sebagai dalaman dari jas itu.

Sinar matahari menyorot ke arahnya, membuat rambut hitamnya terlihat sedikit bersinar dan menjadi seperti berwarna kecoklatan.

" _If I could turn back time, I want to be the greatest man in the world."_ gumam batin Jin. _"Jadi, aku bisa membahagiakan eomma dan membuat eomma bangga denganku selama eomma masih bernafas di dunia ini..."_

Air mata kembali membasahi wajahnya.

Penyesalan itu begitu membuat dada Jin terasa sangat sesak.

" _Seandainya waktu bisa kuputar ulang.. Aku ingin menjadi pria terhebat di dunia ini, menjadi aktor yang baik dan bisa membanggakan keluargaku serta mencintai para fansku dengan tulus..._ " gumam batin Jin lagi.

Jungkook berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Menangislah sepuasmu saat ini.. Lalu, setelah itu, ijinkan aku untuk menjadi alasan mengapa kau harus tetap hidup dan berbahagia di dunia ini, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook dengan nada lembut sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung Jin.

"Gumawo... Jeon Jungkook..." sahut Jin, masih dalam isak tangisnya. "Saranghae..."

Jin benar-benar bersyukur, bahwa di balik semua kebodohan dan keangkuhannya selama ini, Jungkook selalu setia dan tetap bertahan menjadi kekasihnya.

Jin benar-benar bersyukur, walaupun ia harus kehilangan karirnya, kekayaannya, dan bahkan ibunya, namun masih ada sosok seorang Jeon Jungkook yang akan selalu menemaninya disisinya.

"Nado, hyeong... Saranghae..." bisik Jungkook sambil ikut menangis dan membasahi bagian punggung kemeja Jin dengan air matanya.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: FF JinKook END :) Ini masuk angst kaga? Wkwkw angst gagal kayaknya mah ya? XD Maaf juga kalau jalan ceritanya masih mengecewakan, belum bisa bikin FF yang "wah" gitu saya tuh :(**

 **DAN AKHIRNYA DRABBLE COLLECTION LOVE YOURSELF INI BERHASIL TERSELESAIKAN :)**

 **Project ff ini sudah tamat akhirnya :) Semoga kumpulan drabble yang masih sangat tidak sempurna ini bisa menghibur kalian semua ya, readers /deep bows/**

 **Jangan lupa cek akun wattpad saya untuk visualisasinya ya :)**

 **Thx a lot untuk semua masukan, saran, pujian, dan semangatnya selama penggarapan FF ini dari chapter 1 hingga last chapter :) /deep bows/**

 **See u all in my other FFs :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Senashin0817 : akhirnya jimin tidak nista ya XD iya sebenernya ini kan drabble jd niatnya tiap story 1 chapter tp kmrn ada beberapa yg dipecah2 XD whoaaa thx a lot pujiannya ya sena {}  
**

 **Vhope Shipper : wkwkw yoonseok alive ya say? btw miss u a lot :( kemana aja?  
**

 **kkeuji : sekali2 saya pingin bikin angst makanya namv dimatiin semua/? XD thx semangatnya :) kamu juga ya :)  
**


	13. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **lilcandle : salam kenal lil/? kayaknya ini pertama kali kamu review ff saya ya? thx a lot for reading this ff :) iya namkook cukup langka ya? pdhl keren loh pasangan lider-magnae ini wkwkw XD**

 **VnRM09 : WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :) thx a lot pujiannya sayangku :* wkwkw klo dipanjangin ntar tak berkesudahan/? XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : kaga kerasa udah selesai ya tan? wkwkw XD iya gpp kaga sempet review mah, udah dibaca aja sama kamu tuh saya udah seneng bgt :) semangat ya tan studinya! :) widih yg nangis mulu cupcupcup {} thx semangatnya tan :)**

 **AdeJung : SOPE? wkwkw ada kan saya pernah bikin, yg "my first kiss, my valentine" sama sekuelnya itu, itu yoongi-hoseok kan pairingnya :) udah baca belum? ciye yg ngalong ati2 sakit de :) BTW SAYA BARU INGET, SAYA LAGI GARAP FF "LOVE IN BETWEEN - VHope YoonSeok FF" wkwkw XD itu YoonSeok kan SOPE tuh XD selamat menunggu kapan FF ini saya published ya! :) TRUS SAYA BARU INGET LAGI, YG "THE STORY OF LOVE", itu kan pairingnya juga SOPE (YoonSeok) DE, udah baca kan yg itu? :) tuh saya kasih SOPE tuh buat kamu {}**

 **SheravinaRose : dari awal mau nge-angst gagal mulu, jd chapter2 terakhirnya saya bikin angst semua dah wkwkw XD #EdisiTaeVBalesDendem/? jaringannya kenapa? sutatnya kesamber listrik kah? #abaikan XD btw thx a lot udah nyempetin baca ff ini ya rose :***


End file.
